A BLZEing Remnant Year 2
by J. Van A
Summary: Team BLZE, a team comprised of an assassin, a battleaxe wielding berserker, a ninja, and an archer. Follow Team BLZE as they go through the Vytal Tournament as other nefarious plots arise. Blaise got himself into some trouble half a world away. So now Eva has to put the pieces together as to what happened while doom looms over the horizon. Sequel to A BLZEing Remnant.
1. Round 1

**Hello everyone, I am J. Van A welcome to A BLZEing Remnant Year 2, and before I begin, this is a sequel to my other story A BLZEing Remnant. So If you are just reading this story first, you will be very confused.**

 **So, yeah, this story will be a continuation of A BLZEing Remnant where BLZE partakes in the tournament along with some other activities. I will not be having my own OC teams fighting canon teams to avoid messing with the shows storyline.**

 **Oh yeah, and I haven't done this in a while, but**

 **-I do not own RWBY or any of the franchises I may create characters based on or borrow weapon designs, names, etc.-**

 **Now with that out of the way**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Blaise," a voice said to the wolf faunus nudging his side trying to wake him up. "Blaise, come on, wake up. We have a big day today. Come on, wake up. The others are already awake and heading to the arena." A sigh came from the owner of the voice. "I said, WAKE UP!" the voice shouted as a foot connected with Blaise's stomach waking him up.

"Woah! Jeez!" Blaise shouted gasping for air. Looking at the cause of his pain he saw Eva standing over him with a ticked off expression. "You do remember your kicks hurt, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she said raising her foot, "Now, get out of bed and make your way to the docks. Lucius and Marilyn are visiting for the festival, and we have a match today. You are one of our best members, and we can't enter the tournament without our team leader there."

"Fine, fine," Blaise replied raising his hands up in a surrendering position, "I just need to change."

"Alright, I'll meet you with the rest of our team at the stadium, don't be late," she said turning around to leva the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her Blaise fell back onto the bed and pulled his blanket over his head. "Just give me a few more minutes," he said letting out a content sigh before the door flew off its hinges and out the window.

"YOU LAZY MOTHERFUCKER!" Eva shouted as she ran directly at him. Jumping in the air she aimed her feet right for Blaise's abdomen.

"AHHH!"

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Lucius asked his younger brother as they met at the docks after his ship landed.

"Oh, you know, relationship altercations," Blaise said sitting down on a nearby bench cringing from the pain.

"Did you and Eva breakup?" Marilyn asked him sitting down next to him.

"No, more like she broke me," he said cracking his back nearly making him shout from the pain.

"Here," Lucius said pulling a multi-colored dust crystal from his bag tossing it at Blaise. "Manos Company brand healing dust. Linus wanted us to set up a booth with free samples of this stuff for after the matches to help promote the Manos Corporation. You just need to apply that stuff to the damaged areas of your body and it will heal you." Blaise raised the crystal up to his mouth and bit off the top part before chewing then swallowing. "Or you could just take it orally, I guess. Anyway, when does your team fight?"

"We fight in roughly an hour," Blaise answered him then took another bite of the dust crystal. "So, is this lethal?"

"Just about as lethal as Lucia's hugs," Marilyn replied causing Blaise to drop the crystal in shock.

"And you just let me eat that?"

"To be fair you just did it on your own," Lucius tried to reason with him. "Anyway, you aren't going to die, actually quite the opposite. By the time we get to the arena your aura should be healed and you should feel fully rested, theoretically. For all we know the dust crystals are just sitting inside your system and will pass through just like food, which will be a lot more painful coming out than going in."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Blaise said patting his brother's shoulder. Picking the crystal off of the ground he stood up and turned to his brother and sister-in-law. "Come on, if we leave now you guys can probably make it to the Manos Company's private box."

* * *

"Now look at that," Lucius said looking at the Amity Colosseum as the airship approached the floating arena.

"Yeah, it pretty cool, though with the Vytal Festival happening every two years that stadium isn't that different of a sight," Blaise commented as he walked over to his brother.

"Oh here we go," Marilyn said opening her scroll to being the video chat with the Manos Mansion's daycare.

"It doesn't matter that it's a pretty common sight," Lucius began causing Marilyn to sigh. "It is a marvel of technology and architecture. The way the four kingdoms came together to build this great structure is amazing. They created a whole new kind of dust on a grand scale to create the hover technology holding the stadium above the ground. That is what inspired me to learn all I could about dust and create the gravity dust, but I am still leagues behind the creators of the Amity Colosseum. But I will always strive towards their level and leave my own mark on this world."

"You done?" Marilyn asked her husband as she removed her earbuds.

"Yeah," Lucius replied slumping down in defeat. "How are the kids?"

"Katie said that they're fine, but I don't think we should be away from them for a few days."

"Well, we're only here to watch Blaise's team fight. We told Linus that we might have time to promote the healing dust. So I think that if we just say we wanted to come back because we wanted to back with the twins I think that he'll understand."

"So," Blaise said then took a small bite from his dust crystal, "does that mean that you guys have a bunch of the healing dust left over?"

"Stop eating it like it's candy!" Lucius scolded his brother. "That is a very special kind of synthesised dust. You can't just nibble on it like it's a pre-match snack!"

Raising the dust up to his mouth he took another bite with a loud crunch right in Lucius's face.

"Fuck it," Lucius said throwing his hands in the air. "I tried." Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a small black pouch with four healing dust crystals and tossed it at Blaise who caught it and slipped it into his coat's inner pocket. "Don't overdose on those."

"Will do," Blaise said with a small salute as the airship landed. As soon as the door opened Blaise disappeared into the crowd heading to where his team was waiting.

"That kid," Lucius sighed as his wife walked over placing one hand on his back. "No matter how happy he seems, it always seems to me that he blames me for turning him into a monster."

"I really don't think he cares," Marilyn said grabbing Lucius's hand leading him out of the airship. "Sure you genetically altered his genes to give him grimm attributes, but he has done so much with the power it gave him. He has saved lives, made friends, and become a better person. If he really did hate you for changing him, you'd be dead."

"That's reassuring," Lucius sarcastically responded. "Come on, let's go cheer for my brother and his team."

* * *

"And what took you so long?" Zaria asked Blaise as he entered the team's break room. "We're on in five minutes.

"I hung out with my brother and his wife," Blaise said pulling his railgun cutlasses out of his locker and sheathed them on his belt. "I also found out that healing dust is pretty tasty." Pulling his railgun pistols out of the locker he holstered them onto his new thigh holsters. Then grabbing the larger railgun pistol he holstered it on the back of his belt. Grabbing his wrist blades he secured them around his wrist then his broadsword contraptions around his arms. Picking his coat off of the bench he pulled it over his shoulders adjusting it slightly to fit more comfortably over the weapons.

"Did you remember to not bring the aura cancelling weapons?" Lapis asked his partner as he grabbed his armor pack and activated the suiting process.

"Lapis, who do you think I am?" Blaise chuckled as he pulled his cutlasses out of their sheaths and grabbed his spare weapons from his locker. Sheathing his non-aura cancelling cutlasses he did a quick double check over his weaponry. "Alright, we should be fine."

Looking around the room he observed the slight changes to his team's combat attire. Zaria had holstered her pistol on her hip, similar to Blaise's holsters, and she had strapped one of her ninjatos to her right shoulder and the other one on her left hip. Lapis still had his blue suit of armor, but after some modifications and paint, it now had a retractable helmet similar to Quinton's with black accents.

Eva had changed the most since the previous year. Mostly from the body modifications increasing her height and muscle mass. She had swapped out her cargo shorts and stockings for a slim pair of cargo jeans, her thin green half jacket had been replaced with a flexible green leather one, and her combat boots had been swapped out with black ones. She also had to make some modifications to her spear due to it being small on her now, so with some help from Blaise and Ruby they developed a larger longer model for her.

Blaise himself was practically the same as he was the previous year. After a comment from Zaria saying that the grey tips in his hair made him look old he attempted to dye his hair pitch black, but to no avail. Seeing a specialist about the scar over his left eye from his fight back at Eriford they managed to make it less noticeable. After mixing in some of the Campione family illusion dust into his grey aviator trench coat's hood, now whenever he pulls on his hood the dust activates subconsciously diverting onlookers' gaze essentially hiding him from view. Other than wearing black fingerless gloves now he was practically the same. He did talk with Sedric and Lucius about trying to reverse the grimmification done to him and Lucia, but their answers were the same: the only way they could stop living with the genetic modifications would be if they were to die.

"Alright, so any clue on who we are fighting?" Blaise asked his team as they finished getting ready to leave to the arena.

"I didn't bother to check," Zaria said cracking her neck. "I actually am hoping for a challenge."

"I think we all are," Lapis said picking up both his battle axes securing them on his back.

"Only one way to find out," Eva said opening the door heading to the arena.

"Alright guys, let's go kick some ass," Blaise said following his girlfriend.

* * *

"Seriously?!" Alex shouted as soon as he saw team BLZE enter the arena as Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck began their announcements. "This is just not fair!"

"Oh quit your whining, we made plans to go against them over summer," Reita said punching her cousin in the shoulder.

"They had better be good," Blaise said flicking open his coat to get a good grip on his pistols. "Remember, I took you all on alone."

"Yeah, we remember," Alex said as the holograms appeared around the stadium selecting terrains for the match. The holograms stopped on a tree icon and a column icon. Moments later half the field was a slightly dense forest and the other was completely covered in octagonal columns at various heights. Then the buzzer sounded as AQRS drew their weapons. "Get Blaise out of commision!" he shouted as the girls used their guns to hit Zaria and Eva with explosive rounds throwing them back. Quinton activated his semblance and charged Lapis lifting him off of the ground slamming him into a tree.

Before Blaise could draw his pistols from their holsters Alex used his hydrokinesis to throw Blaise into the air. Reita and Shizuko reached over to Alex's belt and grabbed his aura piercing kriegsmesser swords before running after Blaise.

"Nail him!" Alex shouted then used his semblance to throw Blaise into a column ten feet above the ground. The girls then aimed Alex's blades and with one powerful thrust stabbed both blades through Blaise's arms impaling the wall. Taking her chance Reita pressed the end of her sniper rifle's barrel against Blaise's forehead and fired off one round making his body go limp.

'Now that was a dirty trick," Professor Ports voice boomed in comment to AQRS's play. 'But it is in the rules. As long as Mr. Campione's aura remains above red he has to stay on the field, or unless he get's knocked out of the ring."

"Wait, Blaise's aura is still above red after that?" Alex asked looking towards the large hologram screens looking at Blaise's aura gauge only to find out that 5 percent had been taken out and was draining at a slow rate. Looking over to the pillar Alex saw no Blaise but two sword marks on the column and his two kriegsmesser swords on the ground with a small pool of blood. "Guys! Find Blaise!"

"We're a bit busy at the moment!" Shizuko shouted back blocking Zaria's ninjato with her dual bladed katana. Attempting to go for an upward strike she aimed for Zaria. Zaria activated her semblance and drew her second ninjato blocking the other blade. Then with a burst of her semblance Zaria's left blade turned before striking Shizuko in the side.

"Well fuck, we need to find Blaise," Alex said running his hands through his hair then drawing his dust longswords he scanned the area for the elusive faunus.

"Blaise is the least of your worries!" Eva shouted running at Alex full speed. Stopping right in front of him she planted one foot on the ground before spinning around catching his face with a high kick throwing him sideways into the forest terrain. Just before she could run after him a shortsword swung directly in front of her face missing her by mere centimeters.

Eva quickly drew her spear from her holster lengthening it to its full five feet to knock the shortsword out of Reita's hand. Reita quickly jumped back and used the body of her rifle to block Eva's downward strike. Then diverting the spear she hit Eva in the face with the back of the rifle. As Eva was staggered Reita took her chance and fired one bullet at Eva's chest in point blank range throwing her back giving Reita just enough time to grab her shortsword. As soon as Reita picked up her sword Eva grabbed her long bow in longsword form and charged at the sniper. In the middle of the arena both of the team's snipers clashed.

Activating his rage semblance Lapis kicked Quinton in the chest throwing him off of him just long enough to draw his blue battle axe. Swinging the axe at Quinton, he blocked it easily with his shield creating an opening for one lance strike hitting Lapis in one chink in his armor knocking out a small amount of his aura.

Activating his semblance again a blue glow formed around Lapis's body as he glared at the juggernaut. Grabbing the lance he jerked it from Quinton's grip then threw it to the ground. Grabbing his black battle axe from his back with his other hand Lapis charged at Quinton. Managing to rip his shield from his grasp Lapis used his newly aquired opening to use another burst from his semblance as he swung the axe at Quinton hitting the chink in his armor throwing the juggernaut through several trees to the outside of the arena.

'Quinton Menton has been eliminated by ring out,' Ooblecks voice announced as Quinton's image on the hologram was crossed out. 'It also appears that he had taken a large amount of damage from that one hit sending his aura all the way to the yellow range.'

"Oh shit!" Alex shouted emerging from the woods. Jumping at the ranged fighter's battle he selected fire dust on one of his longswords and hit Eva throwing her back. Then selecting water dust on his other longsword he stabbed it into the ground creating a geyser he manipulated using his semblance to hit Zaria throwing both the girls over to the column section. "We need to regroup and come up with a better strategy. Not to mention Blaise is still missing."

"Really?" Blaise said from behind him as he removed his hood. Then pulling his healing dust crystal he took a bite of it with a loud crunch healing the holes in his arm and repairing his sleeves. "I've been behind you for a while. Time for payback," he said then punched Alex in the lower part of his back using his strength to throw Alex onto the top of the columns. Then before the girls could attack him Blaise pulled both his pistols out of their holsters and fired off one high charged round each launching him onto the columns after him. "I'm sure you three can handle those two," Blaise said as he passed them overhead.

"Back to back," Reita said to her partner who nodded in agreement as they both turned away from each other to face their opponents.

LZE attacked simultaneously. Lapis had went for Reita who managed to block it with her shortsword, and Eva and Zaria both went for Shizuko who blocked them both easily. Almost as if they had a mental connection both Reita and Shizuko turned counter-clockwise diverting the weapons of their opponents leaving an opening for each other. Reita used her advantage to catch Zaria in the neck with her shortsword then following through with the swing she managed to fire her rifle into Eva's side using the recoil of the gun to hit Zaria in the head with the back of the gun. Shizuko jumped as she spun around kicking the back of Lapis's helmet forcing him closer to the ground. Then jumping onto his back she turned the second half of her dual bladed katana around while selecting fire dust causing the blades to glow red. Then she began striking back and forth on Lapis's neck creating a small explosion with each hit. Before he could retaliate Shizuko quickly jumped off his back blocking both of BLZE's girls' weapons before they could hit her partner, which Reita immediately repaid her by hitting Lapis's axe hand with her shortsword creating an opening she used to fire and explosive round in a chink of his armor.

Alex was having an interesting battle on his own against Blaise. His main problem was that Blaise had pulled on his dust infused hood making him seem invisible. His only indication that the faunus was about to strike would we the whooshing sound of his bades. Standing still on his column Alex closed his eyes and focused his semblance. Sensing enough water to be a person he quickly turned around focusing his semblance to his hand staggering Blaise for a second. Before his eyes diverted away from the faunus Alex quickly striked with his longsword cutting the side of Blaise's hood breaking the illusion dusts effect.

Then selecting water dust with his first longsword he hit Blaise's side engulfing him for a second in water as he selected electric dust with his second longsword hitting Blaise's other side effectively sending an electric current through Blaise knocking out a large amount of aura.

Staggering for a second Blaise reached into his coat pocket for his emergency dust reserves and pulled out a fire dust crystal. ' _Please work,'_ Blaise thought to himself as he took a large bite of the dust while activating his semblance making Alex pull back from shock at what he just saw. Keeping his mouth closed Blaise assembled both of his broadswords from his sleeve and fired them at Alex catching his coat by the sides of his ribs throwing him into a column pinning him to the wall.

Then running up to Alex, Blaise stopped right in front of his face and yelled. All Alex could do was watch in horror as black flames shot out of Blaise's mouth consuming him in fire. He could feel the raging inferno engulfing his body with only his aura to protect him. Looking over to the hologram screen Alex watched as his aura was draining rapidly stopping at yellow as Blaise finished shooting fire from his moth. Feeling thankful for a second Alex watched as Blaise took a deep breath then reached under his coat in the back and pulled out his large railgun pistol aiming it at Alex's chest. Firing one round Alex's body was forced through the cement column sending his aura down to red. Blaise simply holstered his pistol then caught both broadswords before they disassembled themselves back into his sleeve. Sighing for exhaustion Blaise sat down on a nearby column and began trying to deal with his major case of heartburn.

The duo left over from AQRS had been holding their own against the three other members of BLZE. Reita had kept her combination of blocking Lapis then attacking the other two and Shizuko vice versa. As soon as the duo turned clockwise Eva had been prepared delivering a spin kick to Reita throwing her out of the circle. With Shizuko attempting to use her semblance to block all three strikes fast enough she managed to block both Eva and Zaria but left Lapis in her blind spot. Using that split second Lapis activated his semblance in one giant burst delivering a downward strike connecting with Shizuko's back throwing her into the ground immediately knocking her aura down to red.

Reita stood up and drew her shortsword then charged at the group. Eva then ran directly at her and just before they clashed again Eva jumped over her head landing behind her. Determined to not be hit with with a cheap shot Reita spun around only to come face to face with the bottom of a boot.

"Batter up!" Eva shouted as Reita was thrown to the duo.

Lapis then spun around going with an upwards strike connecting with Reita's body throwing her into the air above the arena. Then following through with his swing he spun again this time Zaria jumped onto the broadside of the blade as he threw her into the air.

"You know, I think Eva would've preferred to do this," Zaria told the sniper as she approached her as they both flew through the air. Inserting a gravity crystal into the hilts of her ninjatos she waited as the blades turned black. "No hard feelings." As they both reached the apex of their airborne trip Zaria swung with both blades hitting Reita in the chest sending her flying to the ground at an increased rate.

On the ground Eva transformed her spear into her repeating crossbow and waited as she loaded several gravity bolts into her crossbow. Activating her semblance she took the extra time to calculate the perfect moment to fire her crossbow. Just before Reita came into her sights Eva pulled the trigger firing off three bolts that connected with Reta's side changing her personal gravity direction towards the columns increasing her speed with each bolt sending her through the column terrain hitting the wall outside of the arena.

Immediately the crowd began cheering loudly as Reita's icon was crossed off on the hologram screen. 'That is the match!' Doctor Oobleck exclaimed. 'Team BLZE has emerged victorious!'

Hopping off his column Blaise walked over to where Reita was pushing herself off the ground. Blaise helped her up then reached into his inside coat pocket and handed her a small multi-colored dust crystal. "Healing dust," he told her, "press it against where your body took the most damage and it should heal. It is also edible so after you're done with healing you can eat it to regenerate your aura which should speed the healing process."

"Thanks," she said giving him a smile, "now, _Mr. Campione,_ your team is waiting for you."

"Yeah, I know," Blaise said then turned to head back to the battlefield to join his team in the post fight celebration.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Blaise asked the three other members of BLZE as they walked around the Beacon grounds looking at all the booths.

"Oh come on, we had practiced that move a lot over the summer," Eva replied looking around the grounds. "What was the point of practicing the moves if we aren't going to use them?"

"Maybe because Reita's aura would've been in the red if you'd just let her hit the ground instead of throwing her though the whole column terrain," Blaise answered her.

"Well, we can't change the past," Zaria said then spotted a food booth. "We can however get lunch. Who's up for some Mistralian food?"

"I could eat," Lapis said.

"Food would be nice, we did skip out on breakfast," Eva agreed with her. Then all three of them turned to Blaise.

"What? You guys don't need me to go get food. I don't have to hold your hand through this," he told them turning away from them. "I had a little snack on the way here, and Lucius and Marilyn might go for lunch later with Lucia and Sedric, so I'll go eat with them later."

"Fine, just don't pick any fights," Eva told him as Blaise walked away from the group.

"Eva, who do you think I am?" he asked her with a smirk before disappearing into the crowds of people.

* * *

"Alright, so why are we here?" Sedric asked the headmaster as both he and Lucia entered the office.

"Take a seat," Ozpin said handing them both cups of coffee.

"Alright," Lucia said cautiously taking a sip as she sat down. "So did we do something wrong?"

"Aside from Sedric leaving the campus for three months, no," Ozpin answered her making Sedric immediately remember the deal he made with Ozpin. "Though, considering you both had returned, I'll let this slide."

"Then why are we here?" Sedric asked the headmaster who sighed.

"Remember what you had told me after you left the White Fang?" Ozpin asked him then pulled several aerial shots of a White Fang facility. "Over the past few months I have borrowed a few drones to have them fly across Remnant to search for any of these facilities. So far they have discovered five. One in each kingdom and another on an island south of Mistral."

"So I take it we have to go take them out."

"Correct," Ozpin said placing his mug on the table. "You two will be going into the field and taking down each one of these facilities."

"Ok, so when should we grab team BLZE for this-"

"Did I mis-speak?"

* * *

"Now that was one hell of a fight," Lucius said patting Blaise on the back. "I mean, you did get your ass kicked and only knocked one person out of the game, but you still did good."

"Is that a complement?" Blaise asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You can take it as one," Lucius replied with a smirk on his face. "Now, how were you sure that the whole dragon breath idea would work?"

"To be honest, I didn't," Blaise answered. "I guess with the healing dust boosting my aura I was able to protect the insides of my mouth as the fire dust combusted and combining that with my semblance I guess I was able to shoot fire from my mouth. It did leave a nasty case of heartburn though."

"So, you just ate fire dust, and hoped it would work out the way you planned?" Marilyn asked him somewhat concerned. "You know, the whole festival would've been more depressing if everyone had watched you blow off your head."

"Ok, first of all, the fire dust was broken off in my mouth not activated. Secondly, I activated it with my semblance going outward from my mouth. And thirdly, with my aura regenerating at a high rate from the healing dust a little explosion wouldn't have done any damage," Blaise explained.

"Well, with that out of the way," Lucius said, "Marilyn and I have to go check in with our reservation at our hotel in Vale, so we will leave you to your team."

"Alright," Blaise said turning away from the two who were already heading towards the docks, "I guess I can go find my team."

Heading down to the festival grounds Blaise made his way over to where he thought his team was eating only to find them not there. Beginning to wander around he made his way to the games and got recognized by some of the children there as the Dragon Man. After correcting them that he was just a wolf faunus who knew a few tricks, they managed to convince him to show them the trick. After explaining to them to not try it, he bit off a small section of his healing dust crystal then bit a small chunk off of his fire crystal, then he tilted his head upward and began shooting out a small black flame from his mouth amazing the kids.

After playing some of the games and getting some grimm plushies he began making his way to the arena due to JNPR's fight coming up. Rounding a corner he collided with another person making him drop the plushies.

"Oh, sorry," the man said. Looking over Blaise saw that it appeared to be a blonde haired student with blue eyes wearing a long black trench coat with red accents. Reaching down the man grabbed Blaise's plushies for him and handed them back stopping when he looked at the beowolf one. "Huh, it somewhat looks like you," he commented comparing Blaise and the plushy.

"Yeah, that's why I got it."

"Really?"

"No, I got it because I won it in a game," Blaise said glaring at him.

"Alright, Blood Moon," he said handing Blaise the plushy causing him to freeze. "I know who you are, assassin. No, I won't kill you. Not here, too public, but should you come against me in combat, I will kill you," he finished with a smile as he walked past Blaise. Turning around Blaise saw on the back of his trench coat was a large red cross just before he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the first chapter where BLZE completely demolished AQRS, and then several subplots have been created. I decided to make a Templar character to go against Blaise's strongly assassin's creed based character, and soon there will be more to oppose BLZE.**

 **Anyway, the next episode comes out tomorrow (for sponsors) and is released free on Sunday. I can't wait for Halloween. My costume this year (because I am an adult and can make decisions for myself whether or not I will dress up) is a zombie apocalypse survivor, complete with a nerf pistol and machete.**

 **So, to get this out of the way, here are the character bios for BLZE and some brief snippets for AQRS and others:**

* * *

 **Blaze Campione**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **Weapons' names: Revenge and Fortune (Cutlasses)**

 **Bio: Blaise, for the most part is straightforward. He prefers to be alone, but does not mind people. He can seem to enter any conversation easily. Due to experiments performed on him by his brother Lucius he can take control of grimm with an alpha sense.**

 **Weapons: Twin swords that shoot out from contraptions on his arms which secure themselves on his forearm and have handles in the ends that Blaise can hold on to, not allowing much movement and mobility but since the blades basically are an extension of his arms they allow for strength attacks (think assassins creed) (Able to come off thanks to Ruby). Then two railgun pistols capable of a lot of destruction. Also on the bottom of his arm contraptions there are two thin daggers that can extend out from his wrists (think assassins creed again). Two cutlasses with a small railgun on each side. Finally one larger railgun pistol holstered under his jacket that can cause a lot of destruction.**

 **Semblance: Can create fire on his hands that can burn through anything and he can channel his semblance through only Campione family weapons.**

 **Appearance: Red eyes that turn black and red, thin rectangle reading glasses with transition lenses, wolf faunus ears, black hair with natural grey tips, a long grey hooded aviator trench coat, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.**

 **Casual Wear: new glasses, his typical grey aviator trench coat with hood a black dress shirt, then under that he wears his grey shirt, above that shirt he wore a small metal version of his symbol on a ball chain necklace**

 **Lapis Leathart**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6' 5"**

 **Bio: Lapis tends to act tough so that people don't bother him. He enjoys hanging out with his friends. He also has anger issues for the small things. He learned how to hone his rage and use it against his enemies. He also is very practical and doesn't like people who don't take serious things seriously. He also wears a blue suit of armor in combat.**

 **Weapons: One large blue dual bladed battle axe that turns into a high caliber automatic assault rifle that uses the handle as the rifle barrel and one of the axe blades holds the ammunition. A second battle axe that can turn into a minigun**

 **Semblance: Sharpening the blades of his weapon and increasing his strength for a short period of time.**

 **Appearance: Short blue hair, sapphire eyes, and a set of blue knight armor with black accents and a retractable helmet.**

 **Casual Wear: Thin rectangle glasses, white t-shirt with an open thin blue athletic jacket, black jeans, and black and blue shoes**

 **Zaria Vassos**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5' 5"**

 **Bio: Zaria is carefree, and forgetful. When she is needed to be serious she will be. She is also skilled in using her swords even if they don't have dust in them.**

 **Weapons: Two ninjatos that can use dust and create energy arcs. A fully automatic pistol with a bayonet.**

 **Semblance: Increasing her striking speed of her weapons.**

 **Appearance: Shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, red leather jacket with ammo storage inside, jeans, and red combat boots.**

 **Casual wear: now she normally wore skinny jeans and converse shoes, with a red tank top and a black athletic jacket. On top of that she wore a red and black striped scarf. pair of wide reading glasses also with transition lenses**

 **Eva Manos**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5' 4"**

 **Bio: Eva is smart and serious most of the time, but will relax with everyone else. She has a lot of patience when it comes to idiots (good thing Zaria was paired with her). Some people tend to not take her seriously because of her height but she doesn't like being reminded of that and packs quite a punch.**

 **Weapon: A long 5 foot spear that changes into a repeating crossbow, the spear tip opens with the shaft to allow loading arrows. One arrow is always in the shaft waiting to be shot out.**

 **Semblance: She can, for a short time, increase her brain activity so she can absorb more information and think faster. So to her, time seems to slow down allowing her to think. A longbow (from her uncle given to her by Blaise) that turns into a sword.**

 **Appearance: Long green hair that is kept in a ponytail except for her bangs which are combed to the sides of her face, green eyes, a white t-shirt, green leather jacket, cargo pants, and black combat boots.**

 **Casual wear: white t-shirt, a green athletic jacket, because they decided to go shopping with Lapis one day, a pair of regular jeans and green sneakers.**

 **AQRS (Aquarius)**

 **Alexander Wright - boy - platinum hair, blue eyes. Dual kriegsmesser swords. Dust revolver longswords with curved handles. White tailcoat, a light blue dress shirt, an even lighter blue vest, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. Hydrokinesis - if serious can manipulate water in a person's body**

 **Quinton Menton - boy - red and black knight, red hair, brown eyes. Six foot long lance that collapses into a three foot long broadsword. Kite Shield that turns into a rocket launcher. Juggernaut semblance - can go straight forward in one direction and can cause a lot of damage, be it by his lance or body.**

 **(Lapis's Step-Brother)**

 **Reita Thorne - girl - tall, slender build, long teal hair normally kept in a bun, green eyes. Semi automatic sniper rifle, keeps a modern shortsword on side incase she needs to fight close combat. Semblance - can make her presence practically unnoticeable so she can sneak around.**

 **Shizuko Dix - girl - red hair tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes. Two dust blade katanas attached together by the handle bases that can create dust arc blasts and a desert eagle. Light red Samurai armor minus the helmet. Semblance - Can increase the speed of her attacks**

 **(Note: father adopted Zaria, Zaria killed him.)**

 **Lucius-Blaise's oldest brother. Scientist that created gravity dust. Goes by the alias 'Orlando Cooper' because Lucius Campione is technically dead. Uses a staff with various kinds of dust. The Manos Corporation's head scientist. Semblance-rapid healing and heals mortal wounds. Brown hair and blue eyes. His left ear does have a split tip.**

 **Sedric-Blaise's older brother. Has his right arm and left leg replaced by metal prosthetic from a previous fight with Blaise on a highway. Uses a zweihander with two railguns on each side and transforms into a railgun machine gun. Has a retractable blade in the wrist of his metal arm and knee. Semblance-control over a person's personal gravity if he has a sample of their blood. Brown hair with white accents and blue eyes.**

 **Lucia-Blaise's sister. Wields a longsword dubbed 'Excalibur' because it cannot be 'destroyed by neither force nor flame' which is a common trait with Campione weaponry. Has a railgun shotgun and dart pistol. Wears a sleeveless black trench coat over a black tank top, and wears black cargo pants and combat boots. Semblamce-Air control. Has red eyes and black hair due to grimmification experiments done to her by Lucius in his mad scientist years. Does also have an alpha sense to grimm if she releases a certain howl, similar to Blaise.**

 **Marilyn-Lucius's wife. Long brown hair and wolf faunus ears. One of the Manos Company's lead scientists. Semblance-Glyphs.**

 **Clara and Sonia Campione-kids of Lucius and Marilyn, twins(Heterochromia)**

 **Sonia- left right eye, right brown eye**

 **Clara- left brown eye, right blue eye**

 **Campione blades are all aura piercing weapons, with the exclusion of Blaise's broadswords and Lucius's staff, but since they are all wielded by Campiones they have the ability to cancel a person's aura making them effective assassins (which was their main profession for several years until the events of A BLZEing Remnant).**

* * *

 **Alright, that was the updated version of the character profiles because I actually had time to do that. After I finish updating the chapter I will do a better summary for the story.**

 **So, I still need to find an Anti-BLZE team for this story for BLZE to go against. I already have the Anti-Blaise, but I need help figuring out the others. I am working with Kaimi and K Wolf to make these characters, I do have some ideas from them like a character that can absorb Eva's kicks or characters with special weaponry. If you have any ideas for characters can you send it to me in the reviews or PM.**

 **Now then, I have to go.**

 **Have a good day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	2. Hell's Kitchen

**Hello everybody, the long awaited (probably not) chapter of A BLZEing Remnant is finally here. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was busy with some other stuff. I was tempted to put an altercation with Qrow in here, but I think I'll save that for a rainy day.**

 **There is a distinct lack of action in this chapter, I know, but I'm not always going to have action in the chapters. Next one maybe.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Where do you think Blaise went?" Eva asked her team as they ate through their Mistralian meals.

"Probably to his brother," Lapis answered then poked at the pile of food on his plate. "What is this stuff?"

"Mistralian pulled pork," she answered him getting a skeptical look from the blue berserker. "What? You do remember I'm from Mistral, right, or did the many trips there to visit the estate not sink into your thick head?"

"Then what is this?" Zaria asked her pointing at the strange slab on her plate.

"That's a steak," Eva deadpanned. "Did neither of you look at the menu?"

"No, after we sat down the guy just handed us these. What did you get?"

She held up a regular sandwich. "Turkey ham sandwich with lettuce and tomato. You know, normal food. Anyway, with the next round being doubles, we should probably figure out who participates in the next round."

"Blaise for sure," Lapis said trying a bite of his food only to form a look of disgust.

"Yeah, Blaise is the best choice, not to mention he isn't here so we can decide for him," Zaria said cautiously poking the steak only for her fork to be ripped from her hand and eaten by said steak. "That was freaky."

Reaching to the back of her belt Eva pulled out one of her throwing knives and quickly stabbed the steak. Letting out a pained cry the steak fell limp. Looking over to the chef with a wide eyed expression the team watched as he just shrugged. Then he pulled a flamethrower out from under the counter and walked into the back of the booth. Moments later the team could hear maniacal laughter and several hundred cries of pain.

"Who votes we leave?" Eva asked as the steak from under her throwing knife began struggling again. Looking at her teammates she could already see them starting to walk away. Hopping off of her chair she grabbed the other half of her sandwich and quickly followed her team.

"Ok, so Mistralian food is out," Zaria said then turned to her teammates. "Valean food?"

"Atlesian food," Lapis suggested as he pointed towards one of the food booths. "It should be completely normal, for the most part."

"What do you mean, 'for the most part'?" Eva asked him as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Atlesian food is generally more high class with a lot of protein depending on what kind of food you get since that food is meant to support one of the largest military powers," Lapis explained to the duo who simply stared at him with uninterested looks on their faces.

"Then how about Vacuoan?" the trio heard a voice said from behind them. Turning around they saw three people standing there. One was a man with black hair wearing a simple hoodie, the other was a tall guy wearing a similar hoodie, but with the hood up blocking anyone from distinguishing his features. The third person who was talking was a girl red panda faunus slightly shorter than the other two. "Long time no see."

"Ozella?" Eva asked the girl raising an eyebrow before she nodded.

"When did you get taller?" Logan asked Eva as he walked in front of the three.

"A while ago," Eva quickly answered him then turned back to Ozella. "So what are you guys doing in Vale?"

"Daniel?" Ozella asked the hooded man who simply raised his hands and shook his head. "Logan?"

"I guess, you really need to pay attention to the briefing," Logan said walking over to the three. "Our leader, Sergio Vasari, sent us here to do a little post mission check up since… Orson. From what we can tell there are no remnants of the freighter, and nothing unusual here, so after we send in our reports we are to go on our next mission."

"Where are you guys going next?" Lapis asked the team.

"Classified," Daniel said surprising them with his voice.

"Right, secret assassins, can't tell us common Beacon students of things," Zaria mumbled.

"Well, we could tell Blaise," Logan told the swordswoman.

"He's part of your organization," Zaria complained as Logan simply smiled as he poked her forehead with his metallic hand.

"Technically, he's out, but when you're in, you never truly leave," Logan explained. "Some of our most active members are retired. Our previous leader worked in the organization to roughly in his sixties and still kickin'. Since the assassin is a way of life when a person joins, they have an immense loyalty. In our huge history we've only had three rogues, and they were all new recruits."

"So how does one get out?" Eva asked them.

"I dunno," Ozella said. "Blaise somehow got out, maybe you should ask him."

"What are you telling my teammates?" Blaise asked causing the three assassins to jump and turn around. "The way to get out is to complete an extremely dangerous mission and talk with the current leader during the report asking for a resignation. And for the record, I'm not officially out, I'm just free to pursue other things. If I'm needed I answer the call, but I can do whatever all other times."

"Where is your brother?" Eva asked him.

"He and Marilyn left go go check into their hotel," Blaise explained then looked around before grabbing Logan by the shoulder. "Can I talk with you for a few minutes?"

"I guess, but we can tal- woah!" Logan said as Blaise pulled him away from everyone.

"Where's he going?" Zaria asked leaning into the crowd trying to get a better view of the two as they headed for the trees.

"Probably going to see about our next mission and see if he's needed," Ozella said with a shrug then turned to the remainder of BLZE. "So, food."

* * *

"And you're sure this guy knew you?" Logan asked Blaise leaning against the tree listening to the wolf faunus.

"He either knew me, or just heard of me," Blaise told him. "He called me 'Blood Moon.' Nobody should've heard of me. My only guess is that he's a witness to one of my jobs many years ago, or is part of the assassins."

"But he said he's going to kill you. Nobody from the organization would even attempt to kill each other, much less you. Did you catch what his symbol was? Maybe we can cross reference it with the organization's database and try to find a match."

Blaise reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin he used to draw the symbol as best as he could. Handing it to Logan, he took one brief look at it before cursing under his breath.

"So, you know this guy?" Blaise asked him as Logan turned around and slammed his forehead onto the tree.

"No, but I do know his organization he is in," Logan said slamming his head on the tree again. "The Paladins. They are the group that is the assassin's enemy. In the past we did have a few years of peace and even worked together on some occasions, but one bad day and several years of conflict resulted from it. Blaise, these guys are bad news. We are at peace with them now, but if you managed to piss off this guy, you're in some trouble. Try to resolve these matters peacefully. If you kill him and word gets out, there could be another great war that we are just not prepared for."

"So, this whole war thing kinda resides on me?" Blaise chuckled to himself. "Fuck."

"Yeah, I know," Logan said taking his head off of the tree and faced Blaise. "I'll contact Sergio and see if he can't try and resolve this with the Paladin's leader."

"Thanks, Logan, the sooner the better."

"I know."

* * *

"So, what do you guys think?" Ozella asked the team as she took a bite of her chicken fajita.

"It seems pretty normal," Zaria said biting down on her taco. "Especially since this food isn't fighting back."

"My sandwich was still fine," Eva said picking up her burrito.

"So, have you guys decided who was going to participate in the doubles round?" Daniel asked them causing the three to jump from his deep voice.

"Well, Blaise for one," Zaria said then snapped her fingers. "Eva, you should participate in the next round."

"What? No, nonono, we need someone better at combat to be in the fight," Eva said frantically waving her hands in front of her. "Lapis?"

"No can do," he replied. "Since Quinton hit the chink in my armor, I can't take any serious hits with it until it's fixed or I might get locked up in the armor."

"Zaria?" Eva asked turning to her partner.

"I'd rather not," Zaria said taking another bit from her taco. "In terms of power, your kicks beat my swords any day."

"But-"

"No 'but's," Zaria said. "You are participating in the doubles round with Blaise. We have come to a team decision."

"But Blaise isn't even here, so we can't put the whole thing to a vote."

"Actually, I think she should participate," Blaise said coming up to the group signalling to the chef who nodded as he began making some food. "With me handling the close combat, it would make sense if I had a range person there watching my back."

"Oh, come on, you're not even on my side on this one," Eva complained as she slammed her head on the table.

"Eva, with all my skills from working as an assassin and on occasion a mercenary, I would feel much safer if I had you watching my back," Blaise said sitting down next to her as the chef brought out a beef and bean burrito.

From the other side of the booth nobody noticed as a certain green haired woman walked away rather hastily towards the visiting student's dormitories.

* * *

"So, Lucia, you got everything?" Sedric asked her as they went over their supplies in her room.

"I believe so," she replied loading extra ammunition into spare magazines. Suddenly there was a few sharp knocks from the door. Opening the door Sedric was face to face with Logan who was sitting there slightly annoyed.

"So, is it just you or…" Sedric trailed off looking down the hallway.

"I'm not alone," Logan said walking into the room tapping Sedric's right shoulder. "Nice arm. Daniel and Ozella are both with BLZE down on the grounds finding some food to eat. I figured I might as well come by and check in. How are preparations going?"

"We should have everything we need, if you guys remembered to bring one of the assassins' warships," Lucia said finishing loading a shell into her shotgun then did one quick pump as the rifle charged up.

"We did bring it, but it's outside of the city so people don't ask too many questions," Logan explained. "Where is our first target?"

"The White Fang facility in Mistral," Sedric said securing his zweihander on his back. "Before we actually begin the assault we can probably stop by the Manos Estate and see if they have any devices we can use. I've already called Linus Manos and he has agreed to help us out after I explained to him the mission."

"When do we leave?"

"Preferably, now."

* * *

Ozella's scroll buzzed in her pocket. Checking the message she hopped of of the chair and turned to Daniel. "We're leaving."

"Another mission?" Blaise asked her receiving a nod. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, sorry. This is a long mission that should take us the better part of a month. You have the tournament to deal with," Ozella replied placing some lien on the table to pay for their food.

"Alright," Blaise said getting out of his chair giving Ozella a quick hug then shook Daniel's hand. "Stay safe you guys. Don't die."

"We should be telling you that," Ozella said with a smirk.

"Ok, that was only once, and it was only for three minutes."

"Five minutes," Eva corrected him causing him to slam his palm into his face.

* * *

"And you're sure it was him?" Mercury asked Emerald as she was pacing around the room worried. "I thought Wolfgang said he was just passing through town during the time of the freighter heist."

"Blaise, Blaise Campione, that is his name," Emerald said correcting him. "I know it was him. He walks the same, talks the same, sounds the same, and even admitted to being an assassin and mercenary."

"So what's the big deal?"

"He knows who we are," she nearly yelled at him as she got in his face. "You were there along with Cinder, Adam, Torchwick, and me. All he has to do is recognize us and we're screwed. He probably even knows Neo." In the far corner of the room the now black haired girl looked up from her magazine for a second before returning to her reading. "He and his team are even close with several of the team we're marking. If they saw us near, say RWBY, all it would take is one brief conversation and we're finished."

"So, we kill him," Mercury suggested as the dorm room door opened.

"Mercury, you lack the bigger picture," Cinder said sitting down on a chair. "We don't need to kill the wolf. After all, he can still be useful, even if he knows we are here. I will handle him."

* * *

 **Now that was interesting. I kinda liked the idea that a different fanfic author (I forgot their name) had a while back where food from Mistral was just strange in general, and that is where I came up with the idea of sentient steak.**

 **And BLOD, well LOD, made an appearance, and they're going on Sedric and Lucia's mission. I guess I can use them as basically the main characters for this fanfic since I'm already starting the major subplots. I may sweep some of the new subplots under the rug like I did with the previous story (Kaimi, I'm working on finding a good situation, just wait).**

 **Oh yeah, we even identified the Paladins. I also resurfaced a subplot from a while back, Wolfgang Costantino. In the first story he was, for a brief time at least, a mercenary that stole the Schnee dust freighter with Roman and Neo after the failure at the docks so he could get money to pay Junior for information on his family. During that time he met with Cinder and co. and that is why Emerald was freaking out.**

 **Now then, I'm actually going to go back to work on my other story Shine Bright Like the STARs, which I have been ignoring for a while. Also, future- _ish_ BLZEing Remnant characters appear, and even the daughter of Blasie and Eva, Lily Campione, who uses the railgun spear. (Ok, done with the shameless advertising) I did bring back a personal favorite character of mine, Joseph Kidman, who died in the previous story early on.**

 **Well, time to go to work.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	3. The Doubles Round

**Hello everyone, this is J. Van A with the newest chapter of A BL... Why do I keep doing this intro if you already know what the story is. It's not like you click on the link thinking it's 'Jaune's Music Room' and continue reading the whole thing thinking 'Well, this is certainly a strange chapter,' only because I didn't specify that this is A BLZEing Remnant Year 2.**

 **Anyway, double rounds. Blaise and Eva get into a pretty long fight, and even some new people (and well, some people from my other story).**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Eva, come on," Blaise said nudging the blanket covered lump on her bed trying to get the archer moving. "Eva, we have a match today. We are participating in the doubles round and Zaria and Lapis are both already at the stadium."

"But I don't want to fight in front of all those people," Eva whined as she wrapped herself further into a ball.

"But you fought yesterday in front of everyone," Blaise tried to reason as the ball began to roll away from him.

"But there were more people there in the battlefield yesterday."

Not saying another word Blaise grabbed the back of the ball and began spinning it. Grabbing the twist that the blanket formed. Then lifting the blanket he saw she was starting to freak out as he walked away from the bed.

"Blaise, you had better not be doing what I think you're doing," she warned as she suddenly felt fresh air flowing through the fabric of the blanket.

"Are you going to get moving now?" Blaise asked her as he slightly loosened his grip letting the blanket fall slightly.

"Fine, fine, just bring me back in," she told him as he brought her back into the room letting the blanket fall onto the ground with a thud. Managing to pull the blanket off of herself she looked at Blaise causing him to laugh at the sight of her hair sticking up in random directions. "Stop that. I don't really understand why you really wanted me to be there on the field. You've fought whole teams before and won; I would just a hindrance."

"Eva," Blaise said picking her up by the shoulders setting her down on her feet, "You're a valuable teammate and I honestly like you more than the other two, believe it or not. We are going to fight just fine and if you think you can't beat your opponent just lead them over to me, I'll handle them."

"Blaise, you're not invincible," she said with a smirk as she adjusted his jacket then quickly pecked his cheek.

"I may not be, but I like to try," he said brushing some loose hair out of her face.

* * *

"So, have either of you guys seen Blaise?" Lucius asked Zaria and Lapis as he approached them with Marilyn close behind. "I was going to take a blood test on him."

"Why?" Lapis asked turning around to look at him.

"Well, he had consumed a lot of healing dust," Lucius explained holding up a large briefcase. "If I were to do a quick blood test I could see how much of the healing dust had been absorbed into his body."

"Why is that such a big deal?" Zaria asked him.

"Well, theoretically if there was too much healing dust in his blood it could crystallise clotting the blood," Marilyn nonchalantly explained causing the two teenagers to looked shocked at her explanation. "Well, considering the fact that he's not dead right now means that there's not enough in his blood for it to be of any effect. Not to mention all he has to do is get his ass kicked and the dust should automatically heal him. He should be fine just as long as he doesn't eat a whole crystal before the match."

"So we just have to hope he doesn't do something stupid before the match, right?" Lapis asked her as he pulled out his scroll beginning to type a message.

"Well, basically," she shrugged.

"Alright, I messaged Eva," Lapis said closing his scroll. "I don't think there's anything for us to worry about."

* * *

"So, why are you wearing that combat armor?" Eva asked him as she slipped a thin black dust case into her coat pocket. Looking over to Blaise she could see him strapping into his lightly armored black outfit with white armor plates on the arms, legs, chest, and back.

"Well, I made this a few months back, and I've only worn it maybe five times," Blaise explained pulling on his aviator trench coat. Then he grabbed his removable holsters and strapped them onto his belt before holstering his pistols. Picking up his large railgun pistol he attached it behind his back then adjusted his coat before sheathing his cutlasses. "It was designed to carry a lot of weapons, but I guess I never did use it for its purpose. I do however have a trump card in case worse comes to worst."

"Blaise, what are you planning?" she asked him as they both started heading out of the locker room to the arena as the first round of the day finished. As soon as they left the room Eva bumped into a person causing her to nearly fall before being caught by the person she collided with.

"Oh, sorry," he man said letting Eva go after making sure she wasn't going to fall. As soon as Blaise saw who the man was he flicked his hand back for his wrist blade to eject only to remember that he took those out to prevent any accidents in the arena. Standing in front of him was the blonde padalin from before. Chuckling to himself a little the man stuck out his hand for Eva to shake it. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm Kyle River, leader of team KROS from Shade."

"Eva Manos," she replied then looked at Blaise noticing the murderous intent in his eyes. "And this is Blaise-"

"Campione," Kyle cut in matching Blaise's glare. "Blaise Campione, we've met. I take it you haven't been acquainted with my partner, Rosa Hartwell." Gesturing to the woman behind him they saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes who was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. Aside from a plain pair of black running shoes and mid thigh jean shorts the only strange feature of her appearance was a large black metallic backpack with a rifle strapped to the side. "We will be participating the match after yours. I do hope you'll watch."

"Wouldn't miss it," Blaise said picking a remote up on the counter by the door turning on the hologram TV in the room. "Don't miss ours, you might learn a thing or two."

"Likewise," Kyle said closing the door behind Blaise. Just before Blaise lost sight of him Kyle simply smirked as the door clicked shut.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Eva asked Blaise as the both walked onto the center platform of the colosseum.

"I'll explain later," Blaise said as their opponents walked onto the center platform opposite them. "I think we should focus on the task at hand."

" _Blaise Campione and Eva Manos of Beacon,"_ Professor Port's booming voice said getting the student's attention, " _Versus Rexan Ando and Aeron Andraste of Haven. This should be an interesting match."_

" _I would say so, Peter,"_ Professor Oobleck's voice said as the different terrain selectors were projected. " _We are pitting Beacon's Wolf of the Arena and Haven's Warrior Monk against each other."_ Blaise noticed that the man across from him formed a scowl as Oobleck mentioned his nickname. " _Each of these two do not have any recorded losses during any of their combat classes. And with Mr. Ando's rare semblance called 'Force' we can only assume that he has several tricks up his sleeve."_

Looking across the arena the two saw one student with brown hair and blue eyes wearing what could only be described as a black monk tunic with two metal rods attached to his belt on one side and a pistol on the other. Standing next to him was a person in a full suit of armor with a large greatsword on her back. The girl was a bit distracted as she shoved a rusty longsword into the ground before igniting it with fire dust. Then she sat down in front of the fire momentarily before standing back up.

From behind the opponents the area selector stopped on a medieval tower shaped one. The next terrain selector stopped on a snowflake. Turning slightly they saw the next terrain icon was a pipe, then the one after it was a flame.

"So," Rexan said getting Blaise and Eva's attention. "I hope there's no hard feelings when we beat you guys. We saw your match the other day."

"Can't say we watched yours," Blaise said, "but I'm pretty sure you're not going to beat us. Is that a retractable staff?"

"This?" Rexan asked pulling a metal rod off his belt. Pressing the button on the side, a four foot purple beam shot out from the hilt. "This is a special weapon used by people with my semblance. Normal people typically end up cutting off their arms after five minutes."

"Well aren't you special?" Blaise mocked as the terrains began ascending.

The castle terrain ended up being a walled courtyard with several weapon racks scattered around the terrain. The snowflake one ended up being a pine forest covered with snow before clouds formed above the trees letting down a light snowfall. The pipe terrain was almost what Blaise expected, an industrial themed terrain covered with crossing pipes along with pipes secured above ground nearly as tall as a two story building. The final terrain made Blaise smile, with was covered with black rocks with orange holes scattered about.

" _And now let's begin,"_ Port said as the timers appeared around the field began counting down along with him. " _Three, two, one!"_ The fire terrain geysers shot out fire as the teams drew their weapons and charged.

* * *

"Lucia! Status?!" Sedric shouted as he chopped down the final wendigo in the vicinity.

"Everything's dead," Lucia replied almost sounding content with that before there was a yelp and one shotgun blast. "Ok, now everything's dead."

"Everyone else?" Sedric asked hearing some murmuring behind the window.

"We have the White Fang members tied up!" Logan shouted as Sedric entered the building followed shortly by Lucia.

"Hey Lucia, what time do the Vytal Festival matches start?" Sedric asked looking towards his sister.

"I dunno," she replied.

"Well," one of the White Fang members said getting the assassins' attention, "We started watching the matches before you guys began your assault. The Coco Adel fight is over and a few more rounds happened, but some faunus named Blaise should be fighting next."

"Interesting," Lucia said crouching in front of the White Fang member. "I just have one question. Where is your TV?"

* * *

Letting out an aggressive roar Blaise blocked Rexan's beam saber, then redirected the beam before twisting his body kicking Rexan with the back of his foot throwing the monk to the side. Before he could regain his footing a large blade connected with his side throwing him into the fire terrain.

"We should've brought Lapis," Eva groaned as she extended her spear and ran at Aeron.

Just as the knight went for a horizontal strike, Eva dropped to her knees sliding just under the blade. Then putting the back end of her spear onto the ground Eva vaulted toward Aeron kicking her in the helmet throwing the knight spiralling into the forest terrain. Landing from her kick Eva transformed her spear into crossbow form before running after the knight.

Gripping his side Rexan stood up turning his purple beam saber back on. Then grabbing the second hilt he activated it generating a red beam. Focusing his semblance to his feet Rexan began sprinting towards Blaise at speeds nearly as fast as Ruby. Then finding Blaise, Rexan went for a strike Blaise simply blocked with his cutlasses. Looking at the red beam Rexan was surprised to see Blaise's sword still intact. Blaise simply smiled as he looked down. Looking at his feet, Rexan saw he was standing on an orange circle that was heating up.

"Oh, shi-" Rexan said before a flame shot from the geyser launching Rexan into the pipe terrain.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Eva said as she cautiously walked around the terrain keeping her crossbow aimed ahead of her. Hearing the crunch of snow behind her, Eva turned around just in time to see the tree behind her get cut in half with one slash.

As the tree fell Aeron let go of her greatsword with one hand and her free hand's glove began to glow. Eva could feel the smirk from under Aeron's helmet as she snapped her fingers shooting a fireball from her glove. Quickly, Eva activated her semblance giving her extra time to guess where the fireball was headed so she could dodge it at the last second. Regaining her footing, Eva raised her crossbow firing off one bolt that bounced off Aeron's armor.

Eva suddenly heard chuckling from Aeron as she reached up and hpulled off her helmet revealing her blonde hair and brown eyes. "You're not going to do much here," Aeron said tossing her helmet behind her onto the center platform. "We did watch your match yesterday, and honestly when I saw your team be selected I hoped I could fight your team's tank. Too bad I only got just the archer."

"'Just the archer'?" Eva asked getting slightly annoyed. Gripping her spear in rage till her knuckles turned white, Eva glared at the knight. "Everyone thinks that just because I'm the team archer, I'm weak." Collapsing her spear and holstering it on her belt, Eva crouched down and flipped a switch on her boots creating an audible charging sound. "Well, let's see if the whole archer cliche is right about me." Sprinting from her spot Eva ran up to Aeron kicking her in the chest. As Eva's boot connected with Aeron's chestplate there was a loud discharging sound as she flew directly backwards. Taking her chance, Eva deactivated her gravity boots before running after Aeron to the castle terrain.

Jumping over the castle wall Eva landed next to the crater Aeron was standing up from. Aeron then pulled her greatsword off her back and sweeped the blade through the air. Eva quickly jumped in the air above the blade. Then, while in mid-air, Eva kicked Aeron in the face throwing the knight through several weapon racks before crashing into the wall. Not wasting a second Eva picked up a trojan shield from a nearby rack and tossed it at Aeron pinning her to the wall by the neck.

Pulling out a water dust bolt and an ice bolt, Eva loaded them into her crossbow as Aeron freed herself from the shield. Activating her semblance Eva carefully aimed her crossbow firing the water bolt off first managing to hit the inside of the collar of her armor breaking the crystal. Moments later torrents of water were being forced through the chinks of Aerons armor as Eva fired off her ice bolt hitting the other side of her armor freezing all of the water making the knight immobile. Bolting at the frozen knight Eva jumped in the air preparing for a high kick.

As Eva's foot connected with Aeron's armor breaking all of the ice throwing her through the wall Aeron smirked as she watched her aura go to red. Landing from the kick Eva watched as Aeron and her sword turned to mist. Confused, she looked towards the teachers watching the match.

" _It would seem as though Ms. Andraste has activated her 'Second Chance' semblance and is preparing to fight again,"_ Oobleck commented as Aeron's aura bar completely regenerated. Looking around for her opponent, Eva saw the knight standing next to the rusty longsword she had impaled into the ground before the match grazing her hand across the greatsword igniting it. " _And now it appears she is utilizing her titanite greatsword dust catalyst to combat Ms. Manos."_

"Fancy trick," Eva commented loading a variety of bolts into her crossbow before securing it across the back of her belt. Then pulling her longsword out if its sheath she transformed it to its longbow form and pulled five arrows out of her quiver notching them all on her string. "Now, it is a long way between you and me."

"And you think that your little arrows can stop me?" Aeron asked her beginning her charge at the archer dragging the blade across the ground leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"These aren't normal arrows," Eva replied firing off the arrows. As soon as the five left the sting they all illuminated to reveal two were red, two were yellow, and one was black. As soon as the arrows connected with Aeron's chestplate there were two explosions, two lightning bolts hitting her, and then she was thrown directly back into the pipe terrain hitting one of the above ground pipes forcing her into the pipe.

* * *

"Your girlfriend is pretty good," Rexan commented to Blaise as he dodged a strike from his beam sabers that cut through a nearby pipe.

"You're not wrong," Blaise replied jumping backwards over the other side of the pipe. Sheathing his cutlass Blaise grew his claws igniting them for a few moments so he could cut an opening and jump in.

"You're not getting away that easy," Rexan said jumping over the pipe into Blaise's entrance. Standing back up Rexan turned to follow Blaise only to come face to face with the end of a railgun pistol.

"Who said anything about getting away?" Blaise asked as his pistol charged up. "Welcome to Vale." Pulling the trigger Rexan was hit in the face by a rubber bullet throwing him down the length of the pipe and forced out the side. Landing on his back Rexan groaned as Aeron began to help him back up.

"Switch?" Aeron asked him earning a nod in reply. Passing her hand over her greatsword again Aeron charged at Blaise as Rexan began running towards Eva dodging each of the arrows diverting their path using his semblance.

"This'll be interesting," Blaise said ejecting both his broadsword from his sleeve securing them around his wrist. Raising his left sword, he blocked Aeron's strike. Then going for a uppercut with the blade, Blaise hit her in the chest throwing her into the fire terrain. Running after her Blaise attacked with both broadswords that she easily blocked.

Smirking, she looked down. "Kinda ironic when you fall for your own traps," Aeron said as the ground beneath Blaise heated up. "See ya."

"You have a lot to learn," Blaise said as the geyser ignited engulfing him in flames, but not throwing him away. "People with fire based semblances are typically fireproof." As the fire died down Blaise disassembled his right blade before punching her in the chest throwing her back into the castle terrain.

* * *

"You know," Rexan said running up to Eva striking only to have it blocked by her spear, "I kinda respect anyone who forces my partner to use her semblance, but I'm still going to have to beat you."

"You probably have that backwards," Eva said diverting his beam then kicking him in the chest throwing him into a nearby tree causing all the snow to fall onto him covering him completely. Then suddenly she felt her neck tighten and moments later she was being lifted off the ground while finding it kind of hard to breathe. "Wh-what?"

Exiting the snow pile Rexan had his left hand extended outward in a choking motion. Eva then saw that his eyes had turned red. "Nothing personal," Rexan said turning on his purple beam as he approached her. Then with one slash her aura went down to red with only one percent remaining. Dropping her down to the ground his eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue.

* * *

" _And with that last strike Eva Manos has been eliminated,"_ Professor Port commented causing Blaise to look up at the instant replay.

"Eva!" Blaise shouted as his eyes turned black and red. Pausing for a moment he smiled. "Eva! If you can, get off the field!"

" _Well, Bartholomew, I almost feel bad for Aeron and Rexan,"_ Port said confusing the two on the field before Oobleck continued.

" _Yes, anyone who has witnessed Mr. Campione fight before knows that he fights much better when his eyes turn black and red, and when he's outnumbered. When he knows that none of his teammates will be harmed, his fighting completely changes making him more dangerous, earning him the name, The Wolf of the Arena."_

"Rex, do you think we should've taken him out first?" Aeron asked her partner as the both regrouped at the castle terrain with Blaise still in the fire one.

"Aeron, we should be fine," Rexan replied. "Just keep him distracted for a while."

"Will do," she said giving him a quick salute before running off.

"Alright," he said focusing his semblance to the individual weapon racks levitating each weapon off said rack, "Time to get to work."

* * *

"You're pretty good," Aeron said as Blaise blocked a downward strike from her greatsword with his cutlasses.

"You're not bad yourself," Blaise said pushing the blade to the left as he stepped to the right. As the blade hit the ground he fired off a round from each cutlasses' railgun counterpart hitting Aeron in the face with the hilts. Then keeping with the momentum he spun slashing her chestplate with the blades throwing her back slightly.

Finishing the spin, Blaise barely had time to react before a spear was hurled through the air impaling the ground at his feet. Then leaning back he dodged a sword aimed at his chest. Jumping up he barely dodged a warhammer that broke the ground where he was standing. Looking up at the castle terrain, on one of the towers was Rexan motioning throwing weapons at Blaise as the large amounts of weapons in the air behind him were thrown in the Wolf faunus's direction. Smiling, Blaise sheathed his swords then pulled out his railgun pistols.

Aiming below him Blaise fired off two medium charged rounds throwing him upward dodging a battleaxe. Then aiming one pistol behind him and another below him he fired off more rounds dodging a warhammer throwing Blaise closer to Rexan. Aiming his feet downward Blaise landed on a shield. Using the temporary platform Blaise aimed both his pistols at the tower and fired off two high powered shots destroying the base causing the whole thing to fall breaking Rexan of his concentration.

Jumping off the falling tower Rexan landed on the center platform with Aeron running up to his side. "Aeron," Rexan said turning on both of his sabers getting into a battle stance with one saber parallel to the ground and the other held at an angle in front of him, "No more tricks, no more one distracting while the other does something sneaky. Direct confrontation."

"So, wombo combo?" Aeron asked drawing her greatsword while Rexan just sighed.

"Call it whatever you want, let's just beat this guy," Rexan said running at Blaise shortly followed by Aeron.

Just before the reached him, Blaise simply smiled as he fired off two high powered shots into the ground, launching himself back and throwing the two back from the shockwave. Landing in front of the pipe terrain, Blaise assembled his broadswords. Then twisting the handles he was holding the different parts of the broadswords broke apart extending themselves. Bringing both blades together, the broadswords combined making one wide greatsword slightly longer than Aeron's. Then holding the greatsword in his right hand he drew a cutlass in his left hand.

"Ok, that's just ridiculous," Rexan said as both he and Aeron ran at him.

Before they ran into him Aeron ignited her greatsword again. Smirking Blaise activated his semblance covering the greatsword with black flames. The resting the tip of his greatsword on the ground and with one loud grunt he spun the blade around at Aeron. Blocking it at the last second, Aeron felt the full force of the impact throwing her sideways through the fire terrain and out of the field. Before he could regain his footing Blaise was hit with an invisible force throwing him into a nearby pipe making him drop his greatsword and cutlass.

"Right, right, rare semblance," Blaise said pulling himself out of the pipe suddenly feeling his neck tighten. Then he felt his feet lift off the ground almost causing him to panic.

"Now, I'd like to see you get out of this," Rexan said extending his right hand shooting several lightning bolts from his hand hitting Blaise. "What are you gonna do now? shoot me with your little guns again?" he asked using his semblance to rip both of Blaise's pistols from his holsters.

"That's actually a good idea," Blaise managed to say then reached under his coat pulling out his large railgun pistol. Aiming it at Rexan, Blaise fired off one round hitting Rexan in the chest creating a crater where he impacted.

Landing back on the ground Blaise began coughing as he held his throat. Then drawing his remaining sword from its holster, he covered his left hand with a black aura growing out his claws igniting them and his sword.

After standing up from the crater, Rexan turned back on his beam sabers and charged at Blaise his brown hair turning white and his blue eyes turning red as he let out a loud battle cry. Throwing his red beam saber at Blaise, he did something unexpected. Simply raising his left hand blaise caught the saber by the beam, his black flames seemingly digging into the red beam.

Then dropping the blade onto the ground he simply kicked it to the side preparing for Rexan's attack. Raising his cutlass, Blaise blocked the beam saber, then with his free hand punched Rexan in the face throwing the monk into the ground sending his aura to red.

" _And that is the match,"_ Oobleck commented as Blaise began walking over to where Eva was standing on the sidelines waving at him smiling. " _It would seem as though the Wolf of the Arena get to keep his title and remain undefeated. Combatants for the next round have fifteen minutes to prepare."_

* * *

"So, you alright?" Blaise asked Eva as he helped her down to the seating next to Lapis and Zaria.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore," Eva lied covering up her burn mark from Rexan's saber. "I'm just going to borrow some of your healing dust for the day."

"Alright, just make sure it's back to me soon," Blaise said before a hand slapped him across the back throwing him forward slightly.

"Good match," Yang said as she and Ruby were standing behind him. "Though you kinda dragged it out."

"Who cares. That was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "You even used the broadsword modification we worked on and…" she trailed off as the group tuned her out.

"So, where are you guys off to?" Blaise asked her walking over to his seat.

"Oh, our uncle is at Beacon for a while, so Ruby and I are going to hang out with him for a while," Yang explained waving to him as she grabbed Ruby by the hood and pulled her sister away.

"See ya," Blaise said waving them both goodbye as he sat down enjoying the comfiness of the chair.

"So, that was interesting," Lapis said earning a groan from both Blaise and Eva. "Well, it was. You guys actually handled yourselves fine out there. And Eva, smart thing with freezing your opponent in their own armor. Also remind me to put an automatic heating system in my suit to prevent that from ever happening."

"Lapis, you won't need a heating system where I'm going to send you if you don't shut up, right now," Eva said looking at him with an evil smile across her face sending shivers down his spine.

"You're soo much scarier now that you're bigger," Lapis mumbled sloughing into his seat.

"What was that?!" Eva shouted ready to punch the guy.

"Poke," Zaria said lightly pressing on Eva's burn mark causing the archer to yelp slightly before going back to her seat.

"Whatever," Eva mumbled slouching into her seat as she watched the field. "Oh look, the next fight is starting."

* * *

"So, Rosa, remember, no going overboard," Kyle said to his skipping partner as they both walked onto the center platform. "Just beat your opponent and we can move on."

"Oh come on, let's have some fun," she said pulling her sniper rifle from her back.

"No, we get this thing done fast, that way the ones we're going to fight later don't see all our moves," Kyle said as their opponents walked onto the platform.

"Meadow, why did we have to volunteer to do this?" the guy asked the girl as they stopped on the other side of the field. The guy had pure white hair and blue eyes and was wearing seemingly normal clothes except for his black coat with red lining. On his back was a large longsword with what appeared to be a miniature engine on the hilt.

"Well, Darren, the others aren't exactly in the best shape since _someone_ broke their arms," Meadow said adjusting her coat. From what Kyle could tell she was wearing lightweight black armor under a black trench coat with orange accents. On her belt was a large orange revolver.

"Well, they insulted my bike and scratched it," Darren said trying to justify his actions.

" _Meadow Roseburg and Darren Warren of Beacon, versus Kyle River and Rosa Hartwell of Atlas,"_ Professor Port said over the speakers.

"This should be easy," Kyle said drawing his gold longsword and shortsword. "Rosa, go after the girl, and make it fast."

"Got it," Rosa said in confirmation.

"Hey, don't think you guys can beat us that easily," Darren said twisting the handle of his longsword revving the engine activating the red dust heating up the blade. "Second year team. We've probably beaten more people than you."

"I don't think that's very accurate," Kyle said as the terrains began lifting themselves onto the field. The first terrain was a forest with rolling hills. The second one was a mountain with a storm. The third was a swamp. And the fourth one was a tropical forest. "A lot can happen in one year."

" _Three, two, one, begin,"_ Port counted off as the buzzer rang.

Darren shot forward aiming his longsword for Rosa only to have it blocked by a large metallic wing. Looking up from his blade he saw Rosa there with a smirk on her face. Whipping her wing to the side she twisted around to hit him in the side with the other one. Raising her first wing she covered her face just in time to block several bullets from Meadow's pistol that exploded into gold light on impact. Jumping into the air, her powerful wings flapped lifting her off of the ground in time for the jets built in to the wings to engage propelling her into the air.

Before Darren could pull out his pistol and aim at Rosa, Kyle quickly slashed through the air with his sword creating a gold arc of light that shot forward hitting Darren in the chest. Running up to him, Kyle then went for an uppercut with his longsword that was blocked by Darren's blade. Kyle followed up by twisting around with a backslash with his shortsword hitting Darren's hand forcing him to drop his longsword. Continuing his spin Kyle stabbed the tip of his longsword into the ground freeing his right hand so he could pull his tomahawk from his belt and swing it into Darren's side. Normally this would be no problem, but the tomahawk cut through Darren's coat then dug in a few more inches causing blood to soak his coat.

" _Oh, and it looks like we have another student with aura piercing weaponry,"_ Port said over the speaker. " _Yet again, it is allowed, just as long as there is no lasting harm done to the opponent."_

" _We have had a number of students who participated with aura piercing weaponry,"_ Oobleck continued. " _Several of these students are typically well skilled fighters focused on personal one-on-one combat, hence their choice of weaponry. Some of our more notable ones are Blaise Campione from Beacon and Alexander Wright from Atlas. Though it may have appeared Mr Campione hadn't been using his aura piercing weapons, it would have been true since he built exact replicas designed not to pierce his opponent's aura, resulting in capability of long combat."_

"So that's how he did it," Kyle said to himself pulling his tomahawk from Darren's side before hitting him in the back with the hilt of his shortsword. Following through with his spin, Kyle sheathed his tomahawk before walking over and reclaiming his golden longsword.

After sheathing his shortsword, Kyle pulled out his tacked dual barreled pistol and began firing explosive rounds at Darren hitting him in the back not allowing him to stand back up. Then he looked up to the aura gauges he noticed that Darren's aura was at sixteen percent. Smiling to himself, Kyle sheathed his longsword and holstered his pistol before pulling out his tomahawk again as he walked over to Darren and crouched over his head.

Whispering something into his ear, Kyle smirked as Darren held a look of panic. In one fluid movement the tomahawk passed right in front of Darren's face and the buzzer rang signalling Darren's aura had been depleted.

" _It seems that last move completely depleted Mr. Warren's aura,"_ Port said as Kyle holstered his tomahawk and looked over to his teammate who was exchanging bullets with Meadow, barely missing each other every time.

"Rosa, you can stop messing around now. I think we sent him a good enough message," Kyle said heading towards the arena's edge.

"Give me a second," Rosa said loading in a new clip into her rifle that seemed to be attached to her backpack. Firing off one round perfectly into the middle of Meadow's chest plate, the bullet secured itself to her armor that seemed to be attached to Rosa's back pack by a thick cable.

In a matter of moments Rosa was flying in circles around the field dragging Meadow behind her through the air. Then with one press of a button the round secured to Meadow's chestplate was released throwing her out of the field winning the match.

* * *

"Something's not right here," Blaise said leaning on the railing after watching the fight.

"I know, there should be something in the rules against whipping your opponents out of the field," Zaria said picking up the stack of empty giant popcorn buckets from beside her char.

"No, not that. That's actually allowed in the rules, which is why I managed to beat that one girl," Blaise said standing up. "That Darren guy's aura disappeared in an instant, and Kyle only had the aura piercing tomahawk. We can deduce that it isn't aura cancelling since he stabbed the guy and didn't get rid of his aura earlier. Not to mention, aura cancelling has only been able to be used in the Campione family."

"Ok, so maybe his semblance kicked in blasting the guy," Lapis suggested hoisting Eva onto his back causing her to wince from pain for a second. "You saw that Kyle whispered something in Darren's ear. Maybe he told him his semblance. Now, Zaria and I are going to take Eva to the infirmary for her burn. I know you're going to go do something stupid, but Lucius told us to not let you eat any more of the healing dust until it is out of your system, so we're going to hold onto your dust case."

"Fine, fine," Blaise said waving them off, "I don't intend on getting my ass kicked any time soon."

Leaving his teammates, Blaise boarded an airship for Beacon. During the middle of the flight he was watching the view from the window before there was a flash of light for a second. After looking for the source, Blaise noticed there was a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Opening the note, he began to read.

 _Blaise, come to Junior's bar in Vale. Someone wants to meet with you. Either show up or run. Be prepared. -N_

"Freaking ice cream colored midget," Blaise mumbled to himself then another flash of light appeared. Suddenly he felt the force of being kicked in the stomach. Looking in his hand he found another note.

 _I heard that. -ICCM_

* * *

 **And that is that. Blaise still kicks Rexan's ass, experienced hunter version or not.**

 **Now I showed off two new OCs, Kyle River and Rosa Hartwell of team KROS from Shade. I have two somewhat character profiles ready and two more names so give me a sec**

 **...**

 **-Kyle River-Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance-Tall man with blue eyes and long blonde hair he keeps in a small ponytail except for his bangs. He wears a long black trench coat with red accents and lining along with a large red cross on his back. (Remember, he is strongly based on Edward Kenway)**

 **Weapons-One golden colored longsword and golden colored shortsword he wields in his off hand, each sword is a dust blade capable of generating a wave of energy. He keeps a stacked dual barrel revolver on his belt. As a substitute for his shortsword he has a tomahawk on his belt which assists in him climbing. (He has one more weapon set, but that's for later.)**

 **Semblance-Working on it.**

 **-Rosa Hartwell-Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance-Average height with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Wears a black hoodie that she almost always has covering her head. She wears simple black sneakers and mid-thigh jean shorts. On her back is a metallic black backpack.**

 **Weapons-Her black backpack comes apart to create two large wings with stabilizing and thrust jets that give off a blue glow. The wings can provide protection or offensive techniques with the bladed edges. From her backpack she can pull out a sniper rifle with a blade extending across the bottom which allows for the rifle to double as a sword.**

 **Semblance-Eagle eye, can see any opponent and track them at long distances, even if they are hidden by illusion dust**

 **-Octavian Hawk**

 **Semblance-Kinetic absorption, is capable of taking impacts and releasing the stored energy in various ways similar to a force pulse from a punching movement or an earthquake by punching the ground.**

 **-Sharon Mckenzie**

 **Semblance-Magic, capable of short distance teleportation and dust control similar to glyphs, but not as useful.**

 **...**

 **Boom.**

 **Now that we have established that Kyle really doesn't like Blaise and the doubles are over for them, I can go on one of my famous tangents meaning that the show can actually finish most of the season before I actually go back to following the show.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to be interesting. Something is going on with the Ice Cream Colored Mid- *get's drop kicked***

 **-J. Van A**


	4. A Deadly Deal

**Alright, it's been over a month, but BLZEing Remnant is back! I kinda was busy, and I still kinda am since finals are coming up from the class I've been complaining about since September. So I'm gonna make this brief so I can study.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"So, what did you guys say the name of this ship was anyways?" Sedric asked the assassins as they all gathered in the airship's lounge.

"Well," Logan began as he poured himself a drink, "This is one of the previous models of the Revenant Wing that were scrapped by Linus Manos and donated to the Assassins. We took it and modified the hell out of it and I think some of the engineers started calling it Angel."

"Angel, that's a good name."

' _Thank you,'_ a voice said over the intercom startling the wolf faunus.

"Oh yeah, we had an AI program installed into the ship so that it can fly without us piloting," Logan explained sitting down in the recliner chair. "She takes care of the piloting, fuel regulation, lights, weaponry, and just about anything that's hooked up to her. She can even browse the internet and find information if necessary."

"That's pretty useful," Sedric said then suddenly from down the hall there was a loud shriek. Then the door to the lounge was thrown open to reveal a damp Lucia wearing only a towel. "What the hell happened?"

"Thi-this ship is haunted," Lucia said in between panting. "I was taking a shower then heard a voice telling me that there was some dirt on my back."

"Angel, didn't I say not to talk to people while they're in the shower?" Logan asked the AI looking up at a nearby camera.

' _Yes, you did, but Ms. Ozella informed me to do it anyways.'_

"Ozella?" Logan asked turning his head to the red panda faunus who was currently in mid drink of her cappuccino. After she finally noticed he was looking at her, she placed the cup down leaving a little bit of foam on her upper lip as she gave him a goofy smile. "You do realize acting cute has no effect on me?"

"Oh shut up, I was having fun," Ozella pouted as she went back to her drink.

"Anyway, we took care of the Mistral White Fang facility, and we even got some ATVs from the Manos Corporation," Sedric said stretching his feet onto the couch reclining back. "Next stop Vacuo, right?"

' _That would be correct Mr. Campione,'_ Angel said before one of the hologram screens turned themselves on showing footage of the forest below. ' _I do not wish to alarm any of you, but there appears to be a large grimm going in the direction we are headed.'_

"Alright, well, if it's a normal grimm, it should stop at the cliffs overlooking the ocean," Lucia said using her semblance to blow dry herself as she looked at the screen.

On the screen the large mass stopped at the edge of the cliff looking towards the water causing Lucia to smile for a second. Then the grimm lifted its head letting out a loud roar before jumping off the side of the cliff. Just before it hit the water a leviathan grimm jumped out of the water catching the strange grimm on its back. Hitting the water, the leviathan stayed above the water level so it didn't drown the strange grimm. Then the leviathan began propelling itself through the water much faster than the airship could travel through the air.

"Now that's strange," Sedric said. Looking to his sister he noticed she hadn't moved since it roared. "Lucia? Everything alright?" he asked her snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just… I think I just… nevermind," she said walking away from the screen to the couch sitting down next to her brother. "Angel, can you go back to an image where the grimm was the most shown?"

' _Certainly,'_ Angel said reversing the footage to a single frame where the grimm had jumped off the cliffs and into the moonlight. From what they could tell it looked like a large beowolf with a spiked tail.

"Well?" Logan asked Lucia as she observed the image closer.

"Angel, send this image to my scroll," Lucia said then moments later he scroll dinged.

"Lucia, what is it?" Sedric asked her leaning in to observe the image closer.

"I don't know Sed, but I'm hoping Blaise might," she said pulling out her scroll sending a message to her younger brother.

"Please don't call me Sed."

* * *

After the airship landed Blaise went directly to his locker grabbing his different weaponry. "Aura cancelling wrist blades and cutlasses, check," Blaise said to himself securing the blades onto his belt. After disassembling the broadswords into his sleeves he holstered his pistols into their respective holsters. "I think I have everything," he said to himself as his scroll beeped.

He flicked open his scroll and saw it was a message from Lucia. Opening it he saw an image of a large, strange grimm. He could tell that it was larger than most grimm since the pine trees in the background were just slightly taller than it. On it was a message.

 _Blaise, we are heading to the White Fang facility in Vacuo. On our way out of Mistal we saw this grimm before it jumped off the cliff and hitched a ride on the back of a leviathan. We don't know what kind of grimm it is, so we were hoping you might know or just find out._

"And I'm supposed to know what the fuck this is?" Blaise mumbled to himself and placed the scroll onto his belt. "Well, stange grimm are just going to have to wait," he said out loud to himself before there was a bright flash of light to his side. Looking at his hand expecting a note, Blaise then noticed that to his side was Neo since he easily recognized the tri-colored hair. "So, now you decide to show yourself?"

' _I was in disguise,'_ she wrote on her scroll before showing it to him.

"And was it really that important if I didn't see you even though you have a distinct smell?" he asked her causing her to blush slightly at the thought of her smelling bad. "Nonononono, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry," Blaise said waving his hands in front of himself. "Your shampoo is distinct and I smell that." She crossed her arm and puffed out her cheeks before walking ahead to the airship docks. "Oh, come on. How was that an insult? _At least she didn't kick me like Eva would've_ ," Blaise mumbled that last bit to himself.

Looking forward Blaise saw Neo with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. She reached up and grabbed one of Blaise's wolf ears before pulling him along to the airship docs.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts! This is very racist of you Neo!" Blaise nearly shouted each time as she kept tugging on his ear forcing him to crouch over due to the height difference causing him to chuckle at the memories of the first year whenever Eva would do something like this. "Are you ever going to let me go?"

He got his answer shortly after when Neo gave his ear one last tug pulling into the airship where nobody seemed to be paying them any attention.

"Ok you little minx, you cast an illusion on us didn't you?" Blaise asked her causing her to shrug. "What? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did you or did you not?" Another shrug. "Fine! So I guess you're here to make sure I go straight to the meeting spot?" She shook her head. "Then what are you here for?" She placed her finger on her lips and smirked. "Oh come on, that's bull."

She walked over and sat on a nearby chair close to one of the windows and began looking out at the city. Blaise sighed in frustration and sat across from her.

"So, it's been awhile since we last talked," Blaise said relaxing in his seat. "What have you been up to since I heard Roman got captured."

She pulled out her scroll and quickly wrote something on it.

 _Working._

"Working, alright. I've been busy myself. Beacon actually was attacked with by mutated grimm a little while after the Breach, which I'm guessing you already know." She nodded. "So yeah, a couple of teams and mine had to fight the hordes. I also recognized the Schnee dust freighter that we stole last year. It was programed to crash into Xais Cay's town hall, but when I hadn't heard anything about it on the news I assumed the White Fang and the fire chick figured it out." Another nod. "Anyway, stuff happened, I got a girlfriend, broke up with her, died for thr- five minutes, came back to life, more stuff happened, got another girlfriend who became tall, and then the attack on Beacon happened. Any questions?" he asked her. Neo pulled out her scroll and typed another response.

 _What do you mean, 'got another girlfriend who became tall'?"_

"You remember Eva?" Another nod. "Remember how she was shorter than you?" Another nod that seemed to be shaking with rage. "Well, she took some strange serum over a break before the dance and grew over a foot that also increased her muscle mass so her kicks hurt worse. You know, I bet her legs now can withstand the force of a railgun's recoil."

 _What serum?_ She leaned in right in front of his face nearly smashing the scroll into his nose.

"Strange growth serum Eva's Dad's company made. It basically stimulates muscle growth and was to help people who got out of comas regan muscle mass, and the height was kinda a side effect. After Eva's dad found out that it was used on her, he got a bit mad and perfected the serum for its original purpose. So there is none of the growth serum left and you'd need a state of the art lab like the Manos Corporation's to make it," he explained causing the ice cream themed girl to thump down on her chair in annoyance and look out the window. Blaise shrugged then pulled out his scroll and typed a message to his siblings.

* * *

"That was a pretty nasty hit you took," Zaria said as she looked at the burn marks while the nurses were wrapping it in bandages. "So I guess Blaise is going up to the singles."

"I never intended to go up to the singles round anyways," Eva said then winced from the burn. "Anyway, I don't think I can fight like this, especially if my opponent saw the fight."

"If you want my opinion, you should avoid combat classes for about two weeks, or at least until this fully heals," one of the nurses said tying the ends of the bandages together.

"Now I see why Blaise hates you guys soo much," Eva said pulling down her green t-shirt.

"Blaise, the wolf faunus?" the nurse asked and both girls nodded. "I remember him. He has a bunch of scars all over his chest. When he came in here after your mission from Xais Cay I told him to not fight until his wounds were healed, but did he listen? No. Nobody knows the dangers of not letting wounds caused when you don't have aura not heal properly. Now every time he gets injured he avoids this place like the plague."

"He's had a few scuffles, but nothing's beaten him yet. Thanks nurse, I'll try to avoid fighting," Eva said hopping off the bed heading out the door with Zaria.

"If that burn doesn't get better in a week make sure to come back," the nurse said as both Eva and Zaria left the nurse's office where Lapis was waiting patiently.

"So, I take it it's not serious," Lapis said following the girls down the hall.

"Just some burns, nothing too serious. Where's Blaise?" Zaria asked him as they left the building.

"I couldn't find him. After we left the stands, he kinda disappeared," Lapis answered her before a hand slapped him in the middle of the back.

"How you doing, bro?" Quinton asked him as he and the rest of AQRS walked over.

"Fine until you showed up," Lapis said punching his shoulder. "So what's up?"

"Well, since we aren't in the tournament anymore, we thought we might as well just hang around until the festival is over then return to Atlas," Alex explained to them. "But the end of the festival still is about a week away so we're here until then."

"So, where's your fearless leader? We came to congratulate his moving up to the singles round," Reita asked looking at the three not seeing the wolf faunus anywhere around.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd rather do more than congratulate him," Shizuko said with a playful smirk as she snuck up behind her partner. "I saw how you were eyeballing him during the match."

"Can we not do this here?" Reita asked looking to Shizuko then to Eva to emphasize her point.

"Why, I'm sure Eva already knew of your intention and that's why she went in for the kill."

"Come on, Shizuko, I'm sure she didn-"

"Actually," Eva said causing both of them to jump, "I did kind of notice and that's why I wanted the two of us to start dating."

"Well, if that's the case, then I might as well tell you this now," Reita said standing in front of the archer. "If by some chance you do lose him, then I'm snagging that wolf," her face formed a hardened glare, "remember that."

"Will do," Eva replied matching the sniper's intensity.

"You know, this is kinda bullshit," Lapis said as he, Alex, Quinton, Shizuko, and Zaria were standing a few paces back from the two girls. "Why does Blaise get to have this forming harem. Where are the ladies willing to fight over an emotionally stable guy like me?"

"Well, they wouldn't be fighting," Zaria said reaching up and pecking him on the cheek. "Plus, I don't think that you're the kinda guy who'd appreciate more than one girl."

"Well… umm… heheh," Lapis said trying to cover the blush forming on his face.

* * *

"Ok, so we're at Junior's club, what now?" Blaise asked Neo who simply walked right in the front door ignoring the bouncer. Blaise followed suit as the bouncer recognized him allowing him to pass. Walking in, he found Neo already approaching the bar where Junior served her a multi-colored drink.

"And what do you want, kid?" Junior asked Blaise as he approached the bar.

"I don't drink anymore," Blaise told him waving him off. He paused and smelled the air for a second. "I'm sure you already know why I'm here." He swerved his chair around and pulled out his railgun pistol making it prominent to everyone in the bar. "So here I am, I know you're here. I can smell the ash."

"Impressive," a sultry voice said from down the bar, "I didn't think you could smell that well." Cinder stepped off of her barstool followed closely by Emerald and Mercury who were looking ready to fight.

"Well, try smelling like a pine tree then we'll talk," Blaise said holstering his pistol as Neo slammed her head onto the bar.

"So, do you remember me?" Cinder asked him causing him to chuckle.

"Well, that twenty-five thousand lien you gave me for stealing the freighter is about half gone," Blaise said leaning on the bar. "I don't forget people who give me money for jobs. I do wish you would've let that freighter crash into Xais Cay. That Mayor was an asshole and he was the reason Joseph died."

"Well, in all fairness, it was useful in the end."

"Yeah, attacking Beacon with mutated grimm. That wasn't much fun," Blaise said remembering the tarantulus on the freighter. "Also, you had my brother killed."

"And my reports say he survived, so that one doesn't count," she said leaning against the bar next to him. "You should be glad I didn't order someone to kill him."

"Well, he's an asshole," Blaise said. "So, I take it you didn't have me come here so we can catch up."

"Straight to the point then," Cinder said then took out her scroll. "I'm not going to ask you to kill anyone, so you can calm down." She pulled up several images on her scroll and showed them to Blaise. On the screen was a black hulking figure covered in white spikes. It appeared to be a large beowolf with a spiked tail, and spine with a single spike protruding from its elbows. "These are some images taken from a White Fang camp in western Mistral earlier today. We do not know what species of grimm this is, but some of us are guessing it is a form of beowolf."

"And how does this pertain to me?" Blaise asked her looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, we need you to kill it, without your team," she said then Blaise immediately laughed for a few seconds before he realized she wasn't kidding. "We had one of the White Fang grunts tail the grimm and they reported that this grimm was capable of controlling grimm by roaring. So, Neo had informed us of your special connection to grimm by howling and we assumed that it might be effective against it."

"And you just expect me to go over there and poke it in the nose? There is no amount of money you can pay me to make me go over there," he laughed until she spoke again.

"Not even for one million lien," she said causing everyone within earshot to pay attention to her before Emerald glared at them.

"I sorry, but I like living. I've already died once and I didn't like it," Blaise said then mumbled, " _Subconscious me is also an asshole."_

"I figured as much," Cinder said causing Blaise to sigh in relief. "I had hope I wouldn't have to say this, but you left me no choice. At this moment, there are several branches of the White Fang stationed around the Manos estate ready to attack if I were to give them the order. They were also informed to capture and film the torture of Linus and Helena Manos and send it to your teammate with the message that it was your fault. They were also informed to find two wolf faunus children and send their corpses to their parents, one of which is your brother who I hadn't ordered killed when I found out about his existence for the record. So, if you do this job for me all those scientists and children will live, and to show a sign of goodwill, I will even have the million transferred to your bank account when I hear of that grimm's demise."

"And what happens if I die? Would you not kill anyone?" Blaise asked her looking very annoyed.

"Of course, why would I murder innocents without a reason?" she asked him then he slammed his clenched fist on the bar breaking the counter top.

"Fine, I'll fucking do it," Blaise said as his eyes turned black and red. "But if one person in that estate dies, I'm coming for your head, and I am _very_ hard to kill."

"I completely understand," she said with a smirk extending out her hand for him to shake it. Moments later he grudgingly shook her hand. "Pleasure doing business, Mr. Campione."

* * *

After his meeting with Cinder, Blaise went over to Dust of a New Dawn and acquired a disguise and keys to an unmarked bullhead. He then took his personal bullhead back to Beacon and began to grab all of his different weapons from the lockers and the workshop. On his final trip from the workshop, Blaise pushed the cart holding his weapons out of the elevator and outside where he saw a transport bullhead land holding the Amity Colosseum staff members along with Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck.

"Mr. Campione, are you preparing for war?" Oobleck asked Blaise as the two teachers passed the wolf faunus.

"I'm… something like that," Blaise said between breaths. "Look, I'm going to have to be gone for a few days, so can I drop out of the tournament?"

"Why would you do that, lad?" Port asked him picking up the railgun flamethrower with one hand with ease to help him out. "You are well on your way to glorious victories in the tournament."

"Well, some personal stuff came up and I need to leave," Blaise said still struggling to push the cart towards his bullhead. "I know that Eva is fully capable of fighting in the single rounds."

"That would be a simple solution, but we received word that she was burned in the doubles round and shouldn't fight for about two weeks. So, you are your only team's member that is allowed to participate in the singles round," Oobleck said causing Blaise to fall silent for a few moments.

"Doctor Oobleck, I wish to withdraw my team from the tournament. I know that fighting in the tournament is good for the school and the kingdom, but this is something I _have_ to do," he said as they made it over to Blaise's bullhead and began unloading the cart. As soon as the teachers saw the amount of weapons stored in there, they were surprised. "I can't tell you guys why, but I have to do this."

"I completely understand, boy," Port said placing his hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't suppose you guys know about rare grimm," Blaise said then both teachers smirked for a second.

"Mr. Campione, we are both teachers here, and Peter specializes in grimm studies," Oobleck said as Blaise pulled out his scroll and pulled up the images from his sister and a few from cinder that didn't have anything affiliated with the White Fang in them.

"I need to know what kind of grimm this is," Blaise said handing them his scroll causing both them to pale.

"Mr. Campione, do you believe in fairy tales?" Oobleck asked him confusing the wolf faunus.

"I don't know how children's stories relate to this," Blaise said.

"Do you really believe all children's stories are made up?" Port asked him causing Blaise to shake his head. "Good, because there are some stories based on truth. Truth that we had hoped died out long ago."

"These images really fit the story of the Guardian Grimm," Port began. "Many years ago when mankind first battled the armies of grimm, we were losing. Mankind would've been extinguished, but then the guardian grimm came into existence. These four grimm saw the potential in both humans and faunus kind and fell in love. They turned against their own kind and over many years became more powerful fighting for the people of Remnant. Eventually they became attuned to the balance of good and evil. Whenever there was a grimm uprising there would be reports of strange grimm attacking hordes of grimm, or when people become way too powerful to the point of killing nearly all the grimm, the Guardian Grimm would attack man destroying whole cities bringing remnant to the balance of good and evil. These are an ancient ursa, beowolf, nevermore, and death stalker. Even though they are known as the Guardian Grimm they are commonly referred to in another story as the Apex Predators."

"If you are planning on fighting this monster, please take your team with you. We don't need you dying, fighting a monster nobody ever dreams of fighting," Oobleck said and Blaise shook his head.

"I can't have anyone else with me on this. This is my fight, and nobody else's," Blaise said closing his scroll and tossing it to the teachers. "Please hand that to my team, it has a message they will need to read, and I can't have the school tracking where I'm going. I'll be seeing you Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck." With that Blaise closed the side doors and started the bullhead before flying away from the Beacon cliffs.

* * *

"Really? One million? Do you even have that much spare lien just lying around?" Junior asked  
Cinder after Blaise left the bar. "If he does beat that creature, I'm not loaning you anything."

"Junior, yes, I do have plenty of lien, but I don't suspect Blaise will be returning anytime soon," Cinder told him then took a drink from her wine glass. "Tell me, have you ever heard the story of the Apex Predators?"

"Yes, I know that fairy tale," Junior said raising an eyebrow. "But what does a children's story have to do with-"

"Legends, Hei," she interrupted him, "legends based on truth. Just like the maidens, the Apex Predators also exist. They are practically invincible creatures of darkness that not even the best hunters can kill. There is no way Blaise can kill the beast, so I'm not going to worry about that. He's as good as dead."

* * *

 **So, I kinda liked that the creators of RWBY made a whole idea of legends in real life, so I made my own.**

 **I think that the next couple chapters will be centered around Blaise, but the next ones will be about others, for no apparent reason. *shifty eyes***

 **I've also extended the Vytal Festival an extra week so it can work with what I'm planning.**

 **Anyway, if Blaise kills the grimm he's rich, if not many people die.**

 **I don't really know what else to say because I'm running out of time.**

 **I'm probably going to update this AN between the next chapter.**

 **Have a good day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	5. Desert Town of Torrine

**Hello, this is the randomly occasionally updated story A BLZEing Remnant Year 2 due to either laziness or homework.**

 **I finally figured out the story arc I want to do since there's only so much a person could write about the third volume since it is over the span of probably just under a week.**

 **Now then, I added in some new characters and some plot.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"What do you mean Blaise just left?" Eva nearly shouted at Professors Port and Oobleck after the delivered Blaise's scroll and informed them of his dropping out of the tournament. With her new height and impressive show of kicks people have begun taking her more seriously and in some cases were scared of her, not excluding some teachers. "This is Blaise, he wouldn't just leave without telling- no, actually that does sound like him. Either way, why would he leave _now_ , he advanced to the singles round and knows I can't fight. He's a huge show off and wouldn't miss this chance to show all of Remnant his fighting skills."

"Ms. Manos, we simply do not know," Professor Port said to Eva, "We simply helped him load some weapons onto a bullhead and he told us he wasn't continuing in the tournament because of reasons he couldn't explain. He said this was something he had to do by himself."

"Well, can't we track the bullhead?" Lapis asked from inside the room looking up from his book. "You said you helped him load weapons onto a bullhead. The only bullheads around are public transport ones and Beacon's personal ones. If he used the school's ones we could track it easily. Even if he disabled the tracking system we could have a last location and figure out something from there."

"It wasn't a bullhead from the school," Oobleck said getting everyone's attention. "It was a modified single person cargo ship, C-Wing class, with the Campione's family symbol, a wolf howling in front of the broken moon, painted on the side. There is no way of tracking it. He asked us about the Guardian Grimm legend before he left, if that means anything."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zaria asked them.

"Well, he did show us an image of a large grimm," Port answered her.

"So, Blaise is going hunting," Eva said and reached for her coat, "Where?"

"He didn't say," Oobleck said. "I believe Blaise doesn't wish for you to follow him or he would've informed you. He should be returning in a few days so I wouldn't worry if I were you. Now, I believe it is getting late, and Peter and I have work tomorrow. So, good night."

"Goodbye, Professors," Eva said closing the door to the dorm as the teachers left. She then turned to her team. "So, where would Blaise go?"

"Look, Blaise wouldn't go on a suicide mission without telling us," Lapis said going back to his book. "Blaise is the best fighter we know, he would do just fine killing one big grimm. He's killed many mutated tarantuluses before, so he'll do fine."

"So then why would he drop out of the tournament then. He could've waited until the end of the tournament to go hunting."

"Maybe he just didn't want to fight against people anymore," Zaria suggested. "He was an assassin remember, he's killed people. And Blaise himself said that if the fight gets too extreme he kinda goes into 'kill mode'. Maybe he didn't want the off chance of killing someone."

"That does kinda sound like him, but I don't Blaise would kill his opponent," Lapis said turning a page. "Maim, he might maim his opponent. Of course that would probably cause a whole lot of negative emotions leading to more grimm attacks, and I'm pretty sure nobody wants that."

"Well, why would Blaise leave his scroll here?" Zaria asked taking his scroll of the desk and trying to open it up. "But of course, it's password protected."

"Hand it to me," Eva said typing in a code unlocking the scroll before handing it back to Zaria. "3826, he's used that for a while now, and thinks I don't know it."

"Apparently not," Zaria said looking at the notepad application that opened. "' _Wow guys, how long have I been gone? Five hours? Less? Anyway, you guys would've gotten this with a notice that I've withdrawn us from the tournament. I can't really explain why I did, but I know that Eva took a nasty hit from that monk guy and I don't want her to push it. I'm going to be gone for a few days, probably till after the tournament is over, because I have to do something really dangerous. If I don't lots of people will die and I'm the only one who can do this, so please don't come after me. I know I said no more secrets, but this is one last one. And if I don't come back for some stupid reason, like a mistake and end up dying, I just want each of you guys to know something. Lapis, I may call you an asshole, but you are a good friend and partner, also cover up those chinks in titanite mesh, it'll protect you a bit more. Zaria, you're always optimistic and a ball of energy, so please don't lose that, I did modify your blades to use gravity dust, seemed practical at the time-'_ Really? Huh, when did he even have the time. ' _Eva, I could go on for days talking about everything we've been through, but you already know that. While I was in Vale I did come up with a weapon concept that I'm sure only you can use. The weapon's schematics are on this scroll and at the metal shop there are a bunch of the parts you'll need to build them, ask Ruby for help if you don't know how to install the small pieces properly. If anything does happen, don't do anything stupid like going after me. Stay safe, all of you, Blaise Campione.'_ "

"So, he really doesn't want us to go after him," Lapis said turning the page in his book. "Well, I guess we'll have to just wait for him to come back. Well, let's just enjoy the festival."

"What schematics?" Eva asked grabbing the scroll searching through it till she found blueprints. "This is interesting, but not really my fighting style."

"Are you still going to use it?" Zaria asked trying to get a peek at the schematics to no avail.

"Of course. Blaise designed this, so it's pretty good from the start. Plus it gives me something to do until he gets back," she answered her before exiting the room.

"Where are you going?" Zaria asked her calling down the hall.

"To the shops, I probably have this done by tomorrow is I don't sleep," Eva said entering the stairwell.

* * *

After leaving Beacon Blaise used the Campione C-Wing, speed modification to travel to Vacuo faster than it would've taken a regular bullhead in about three hours, but not as fast as it would've taken the Manos speed jets. That trip would have taken half an hour, but then there wouldn't be storage space.

After he entered the airspace of Vacuo Blaise slowed down his ship to not attract attention. He contemplated going to Eriford and resupplying there, but that was further away from the White Fang facility in the south. So he decided to travel the the desert town of Torrine that was several miles from the beginning of the forest which was several more miles from the secluded White Fang facility.

After landing on a nearby airstrip, Blaise left the ship and payed for parking his airship. Then he returned to his ship and changed into his disguise: a grey sleeveless long coat with a hood, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a black armband, a grey scarf he could use to cover his face in case of a sandstorm, a pair of black goggles with red lenses sitting on his forehead, and black cargo jean and combat boots. He did leave his glasses on the ship figuring he didn't need them for a while. Since he couldn't just carry around his normal weapons, Blaise carried a shotgun strapped to his back and a regular longsword sheathed on his belt, but in case of an emergency he placed his large railgun pistol under his coat secured on the back of his belt.

Blaise then walked into town and purchased a room for the remainder of the night.

* * *

"So, Blaise ever say anything about the grimm?" Sedric asked his sister as Angel landed itself at Eriford.

"No, he just said that if it was a dangerous grimm, and that we should just avoid it and go to Eriford for a few days to rest up and resupply the ship," Lucia answered her brother heading to the exit.

"Why do I get the feeling something is going to happen?" Sedric asked himself as he and Lucia exited the airship.

* * *

In the morning Blaise left the motel and made his way into the town market place. Unlike Vale, in Torrine most regular business is conducted in the town square, with only certain technology businesses and restaurants indoors. To non-natives this would seem strange, but to the people who live there it was simply tradition even though the beating sun can do a number on the civilians.

Blaise simply walked over to a nearby fruit stand and purchased an apple.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the cashier said to Blaise catching his attention. She was a redheaded fox faunus who was wearing a green apron and a white visor. "No Torrinian is that pale," she said gesturing towards Blaise's skin.

"Yeah, I don't understand why, but I can never get a tan, and I lived in Vacuo for a few years," Blaise said then took a bite from his apple and looked around. "Pretty quiet around here."

"Yeah, mostly people do their shopping before noon, but because of the Vytal Festival tournament everyone is at the bar," she said chuckling a little. "Except of course for people who need to man the food stalls in case a tourist comes by."

"The bar?"

"Oh yeah, _The Death Stalker's Tonic_ just down the road, my dad owns it. He would have me work there, but he doesn't want me dealing with drunks all the time. My name's Ashlyn Estes," she said extending her hand to Blaise.

"Blaise Campione," Blaise said shaking her hand before realizing his mistake that he was supposed to be undercover. "Look I-"

"Blaise Campione? You're the guy from Beacon who kicked ass in the doubles round," she said as Blaise let go of her hand. "I remember watching your fight. You caught that beam saber with your bare hands. How did you do that?"

"My semblance, I just generated enough heat over my claws that the beam saber was comparedly cold so it didn't burn me," Blaise explained looking around for anyone else. "Look, nobody can know that I am here. I'm undercover and Blaise Campione is technically still at Beacon Academy."

Ashlyn leaned in so that only Blaise could hear her. "Are you from the Paladins? I hear they're in the area."

"No, I'm not with the Paladins, but nobody can know that I'm here. Just call me Timber Asker and forget about my real name," Blaise said standing back.

"So, Timber, where are your weapons? Don't those seems a bit normal?" she asked taking off her visor and apron beginning to close up shop on the fruit stand. "I mean, it's a bit of a step down from your railguns."

"Sure, but I'm not really going to need to fight," Blaise said raising his eyebrow at Ashlyn as she started closing the fruit stand. "The longsword is just a longsword, but the shotgun has special two-phase ammunition."

"Two-phase?" Ashlyn asked emptying the cash register before shutting it down.

"Yeah, the shell itself is a high impact covering over an extremely explosive dust designed to be very effective against grimm armor breaking it before exploding the tender parts," Blaise explained taking the shotgun off of his back to show her. "I designed it myself and made several rounds for various guns, but I never got the chance to field test it. Now, can I ask what you're doing?"

"Well, it's obvious you're planning to go to the bar because you need something, Timber, and I'm coming with because it's boring here," she explained then began walking down the street followed closely by Blaise.

"Man, you and Eva would get along famously," Blaise muttered under his breath.

"So, you're obviously a student from Beacon, and was a participator in the tournament. So, why are you you here? Don't you have the single rounds left?"

"I can't tell you why I'm here, but I did drop my team out of the tournament because Eva was hurt in the last match," Blaise explained as they both entered a building that had a large fake death stalker on top of it. "I take it this is the place?"

"Yeah, this is my dad's-"

"Ashlyn, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the fruit stand?" a large man asked as he walked out from the room behind the bar carrying several plates of food before placing them down in front of people at the bar. "Oh, you brought a visitor. Just in time too, the matches are starting up today." He gestured for Blaise to sit down on a stool where Ashlyn sat down next to him. "So, what can I get for ya, Mr…?"

"Asker," Blaise said remembering his alias. "My name is Timber Asker. Do you have any breakfast food?"

"Timber," Ashlyn said catching Blaise's attention, "It's noon, we don't serve breakfast after ten-thirty."

"Nonsense," the man laughed, "Typically we don't bend the rules much, but for members of the Creed, well, we owe you guys too much already. I think I got just what you need." With that the man walked back into the kitchen behind the bar and began cooking.

"How does your dad know I'm with the assassins?" Blaise whisper-asked Ashlyn who shrugged.

"I didn't know you were part of the assassins. I just assumed you were from the Paladins," she said as the screens pulled up live footage from the Vytal Festival tournament. "So, what's it like going to school at Beacon."

"Oh lots of fun," Blaise said sarcastically. "Fighting, drama, more fighting, waaay more drama, some funny moments, amnesia, more drama, fighting massive hordes of grimm, finding out your brother's a mad scientist is always fun, nearly dying, actually dying, resurrections, you know, the whole nine yards."

"Really, and I thought that studying at Beacon would be fun," Ashlyn said then took a quick drink of her water. "I'm kinda glad I just work here."

"Well, Beacon is fun, just unless you're original, and not a shadow person," Blaise said shuddering at the last bit. "Since my team was… different, we were asked on several more missions than first years should have. Of course, most of _my_ missions were to find out what kind of coffee Glynda orders."

"Wait, you did personal missions for Ozpin, the headmaster?"

"Yeah, I did so many jobs for him I eventually got my own personal mug he would keep in his office for when I finished with the missions, but yet again, most of the missions were to find out what brand of coffee it was. I didn't have to do many dangerous missions," Blaise explained as Ashlyn's father came out from the kitchen carrying a large plate filled with eggs, sausages, and toast.

"Here we go, one Hungry Ursa meal, on the house," he said with a loud laugh as he placed the large plate in front of Blaise. "Hey kid, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. The name's Carlton by the way, but everyone calls me Carl."

"Well Carl, there is one thing actually, I need this town's best faunus pilot for a few hours," Blaise said causing the large man to go silent. "Ok, is there a problem?"

"No, no, well kinda," he said pulling a chair from under the bar to sit across from Blaise. "The best faunus pilot this town has to offer went to join the White Fang last year and last we heard she flew to Vale."

"Well, I'm kinda on a time schedule here, and it can't be a human pilot," Blaise said then took a bite from one of his sausages. "I'm willing to pay for their services, and they shouldn't be in too much danger."

"Kid, the next best pilot this town has to offer would be-"

"Would be me~" Ashlyn exclaimed from right next to him in a sing song voice. "I can get you where you need to be and back before dad can finish cooking a burger."

"Ashlyn, we talked about this, you aren't doing any jobs that involve assassin business. They're too dangerous," he said then Blaise coughed catching his attention.

"I'm sorry, but this business is more personal, not professional. And how did you know I'm from the assassins?" Blaise asked him.

Carl simply reached forward to Blaise's shoulder and pulled the sleeve hole back a bit to reveal a tiny triangle shaped scar. "I've seen enough assassins come through here to notice similarities among them. Plus the small cuts on the inside of your palms suggest you dual wield aura piercing wrist blades and had a few bad practice runs. Now since you're a wolf faunus with red eyes and pale skin. I can only guess you are the assassin known as Blood Moon that some of your other members talk about whenever they're intoxicated and babbling their heads off. Did I get anything wrong?"

"No, you're actually correct on all accounts," Blaise said to himself. "But look, I need this town's best pilot. So what is the problem?"

"Ashlyn, please wait outside," Carl said causing his daughter to groan in frustration and leave the building. "I don't want my daughter in danger. I already lost her mother, and I don't want to lost my daughter too."

"Mr. Estes, this is a matter of high importance. If I don't have a pilot who can fly me around while being constantly jerked left or right, people will die. I can't tell you exact reasons, but I need to kill a giant grimm and I'm the only one who can pull the trigger on the giant guns that can possibly kill it," Blaise explained. "I know the average rate for a three hour flight for an attack on grimm is fifteen thousand lien, so I will pay what I can, but I _need_ a good pilot because I can't be in two places at once."

"Thirty thousand, and a promise, a promise that you will keep my daughter safe, or I won't let her set one foot near your ship," he said glaring at Blaise causing the wolf faunus to feel a slight tingle of fear down his spine.

"Fine, thirty thousand, and I promise that your daughter will come home safely," Blaise said then the man sighed.

"Ashlyn, you can come back in now," Carl said and Ashlyn nearly sprinted back to her stool to find out news. "You can go with Mr. Asker here, but he needs to pay me before you two leave. Now, I have other patrons to attend to," he finished then walked outside the bar to the table where a group of hunters were gathered to enjoy the festival.

"Yay!" Ashlyn exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air to hug Blaise from sheer joy. Thousands of miles away in an underground workshop a green haired archer felt a tinge of rage and stabbed through a metal work table with a screwdriver. "I got a mission!"

"Hey, Ash, you might want to calm down. Jeez it's like you're treating that guy like he's Blaise Campione," a patron from behind the counter said causing the majority of the bar to laugh.

"What does he mean?" Blaise asked her causing the fox faunus to blush and another patron to answer.

"Yesterday during that guy's fight she was all, 'WOW! Oh my god that guy is soo awsome!' She nearly broke my cousin's eardrum from cheering so loud."

"Is that true," Blaise said raising an eyebrow at her with a large smirk on his face only causing her to blush harder.

"Yeah, and according to her father, that night she went online and ordered her own aviator trench coat and model railgun pistol."

"Dad!" Ashlyn yelled only causing the man to chuckle.

"Well, railgun pistols are pretty cool," Blaise said nodding a little. "But other variations of railguns are even cooler. Like railgun cannons, shotguns, sniper rifles, and flamethrowers. Of course the separate parts are… costly," he said then slammed his head onto the bar.

"What? What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have enough Lien to pay your dad," Blaise said then thumped his head on the bar again.

"Well, just give me a few minutes to talk with him," Ashlyn said and was about to jump off her seat and head over to her dad before Blaise stopped her.

"No, your dad already is having issues with me," Blaise said then looked up at the hologram screen to see Penny Polendina finish of the members of CRDL and for Port and Oobleck to announce the next match. "I have a plan."

"Oh, team RWBY is fighting next. I watched their fight on the first day, it was pretty cool," Ashlyn said as Blaise pulled out his disposable scroll and called someone. "Do you know them?"

"Know them?" Blaise chuckled as the person on the other end picked up. "Hello, Junior, are you guys watching the tournament over there in Vale." Pause for reply. "So, you guys are placing bets on the matches, right?" Another pause. "So, out of spitefulness, you and your men are betting against RWBY?" Pause. "Can I get in on this?" Pause. "I know I'm not there, I'm actually at The Death Stalker's Tonic in Torrine. Huh, you don't say? Well then, you know that if I lose the bet I'll have to pay you? Good. So, what's the base bet there?" A pause before Blaise slammed his head down on the bar again. "Fine, I'll bet the minimum, fifty thousand. You really are a piece of shit, you know that right? Who do you have in that bar that can bet that much? The Schnees? Linus Manos? My Brother?" A long pause as Junior listed off the people there. "Ok, so you do and several other multi-millionaires. Fine. Just get back to me when the match is over," he said then hung up his scroll before slamming his head down on the bar again attracting some attention from the other patrons.

"So, that's a dangerous gamble you're going with," Ashlyn said as she grabbed some sausages off of Blaise's plate and ate them. "You didn't have thirty thousand lien, so you bet fifty thousand on a match that has a 50-50 chance of winning."

"50-50," Blaise scoffed. "It's Yang and Weiss against some other team. The probability is most likely 75-25. Yang's probably one of the only people who can beat me. Her sister depleted my aura once during a sparring session. I know RWBY is going to beat the next round."

"Well, let's see," Ashlyn said pointing to the screen where Yang and Weiss were walking out onto the center platform.

* * *

Meanwhile under the school, Zaria and Lapis were riding the elevator down to the metal shops looking for Eva since she hadn't come back to the dorm last night. Currently, the tournament was going on, but they both figured this was more important.

After they arrived on the workshop floor, they walked down the hallway to the shared workshop Blaise spent a lot of time in. Opening the door, they both saw an empty room except for several different modified Crescent Roses they figured were Ruby's. Though on the table there were some screwdrivers and a welding torch.

Before they could say anything there was a loud gunshot coming from down the hall in one of the practice arenas. Not knowing what it was, Lapis grabbed from the wall what appeared to be a battleaxe and Zaria grabbed a pair of longswords. Then they ran down the hall to the source of the noise. Opening the door they saw Eva standing on the firing range end holding a large desert eagle pistol looking at it somewhat surprised and at the end of the firing range there was a completely destroyed iron dummy.

"So, I take it that's what Blaise sent you to make?" Lapis asked Eva as he and Zaria approached her.

"No, actually I just found this in a drawer under the table. It's pretty powerful," Eva answered them then fired off another round into an iron dummy next to the destroyed one making a six inch wide hole in the thing's chest.

"So wait, if that's how big the hole is from one shot, what destroyed the other dummy?" Zaria asked as the door to the practice arena opened and closed. Turning around they each saw three people enter the room.

One was Rosa Hartwell from team KROS, that was obvious from the backpack. The guy was a tall man with dark haired skin and white hair, and carried a large shotgun on his back. The girl was taller than rosa, but she had long green hair and wore a green robe.

"Hello," the man said reaching up to his back and grabbing his shotgun as he cracked his neck. "We heard your leader left Beacon. So we need to know where he went."

* * *

 **There we go. Blaise is in Torrine having found a good pilot who is coincidentally a fan of his. We even get to see the rest of team KROS.**

 **Here's a full bio of them:**

 **Team KROS**

 **Kyle River-Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance-Tall man with blue eyes and long blonde hair he keeps in a small ponytail except for his bangs. He wears a long black trench coat with red accents and lining along with a large red cross on his back. (Remember, he is strongly based on Edward Kenway)**

 **Weapons-One golden colored longsword and golden colored shortsword he wields in his off hand, each sword is a dust blade capable of generating a wave of energy. He keeps a stacked dual barrel revolver on his belt. As a substitute for his shortsword he has a tomahawk on his belt which assists in him climbing. (He has one more weapon set, but that's for later.)**

 **Semblance-Working on it.**

 **Rosa Hartwell-Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance-Average height with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Wears a black hoodie that she almost always has covering her head. She wears simple black sneakers and mid-thigh jean shorts. On her back is a metallic black backpack.**

 **Weapons-Her black backpack comes apart to create two large wings with stabilizing and thrust jets that give off a blue glow. The wings can provide protection or offensive techniques with the bladed edges. From her backpack she can pull out a sniper rifle with a blade extending across the bottom which allows for the rifle to double as a sword.**

 **Semblance-Eagle eye, can see any opponent and track them at long distances, even if they are hidden by illusion dust**

 **Octavian Hawk**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance-Tall with dark skin, green eyes, short white hair, and a white five o'clock shadow. Wears a grey shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots**

 **Weapon-A large bulky shotgun that transforms into a giant double sided warhammer.**

 **Semblance-Kinetic absorption, is capable of taking impacts and releasing the stored energy in various ways similar to a force pulse from a punching movement or an earthquake by punching the ground.**

 **Sharon Mckenzie**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance-Average height with long green hair and purple eyes. A green robe with white trimming, a black tank top underneath, a black sash, green capris pants and black boots.**

 **Weapons-She carries a long metallic staff with the head wrapped around a dust catalyst. Inside her robe she carries a regular magnum pistol.**

 **Semblance-Elemental Magic, capable of short distance teleportation and dust control similar to glyphs, but not as useful.**

 **So next chapter we finally get some action.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-J. Van A**


	6. The Grimm Attack

**Hello everyone, this is J. Van A with a new chapter of A BLZEing Remnant Year 2.**

 **So in the previous chapter I've been building up a lot of stuff and telling you all there is a fight going to happen. Well, I delivered, trust me. I even threw in something k wolf omega will be screaming with joy about being in here.**

 **Enjoy, make sure to read it all the way through.**

* * *

"What do you want with Blaise?" Lapis asked them kinda glad he picked up a battleaxe in the workshop.

"Kyle wants to speak with him," Octavian said pumping his shotgun making a sharp sound making Eva and Zaria to cringe. "If you don't want to be in severe pain, I'd suggest you tell us where he is."

"Good luck with that," Zaria said raising one of her swords defensively in front of her while offering the other one to Eva.

"You'll need it more than me," Eva said walking past Zaria and Lapis. "We've fought people far worse than these." She was now standing in front of Octavian and he appeared to be towering over her. He formed a sadistic smile.

"Come on, little girl, I'll give you one shot," Octavian said ticking Eva off. She spun around and delivered a full force kick into his head creating a shockwave as her foot connected. Normally this kind of kick would throw a normal person through solid granite, but strangely enough the kick had no effect on Octavian only moving his head to the right by half an inch. "Thanks for that." His shotgun then transformed into a double sided warhammer, then he quickly spun around and slammed the end of his warhammer into Eva's body throwing her through the wall of the arena and several more shops before stopping after she broke through a steel anvil. "And down goes the archer."

"You bastard!" Lapis shouted as he swung his weapon at Octavian who easily blocked the battleaxe, sweeped Lapis's legs, then golf swinged his hammer hitting Lapis throwing him through the arena's ceiling. Moments later Lapis broke through the ceiling crashing into the arena's floor regretting not bringing his armor. "Zaria… kick his ass, please," he said picking himself off of the ground.

"Got it," Zaria said lunging at Octavian only to be blocked by a sniper rifle blade. Then Rosa's backpack transformed and created a powerful gust of wind throwing Zaria back.

Landing on her feet, Zaria was about to run at the three. But then she blinked. Sharon appeared three feet in front of her aming the end of her staff at Zaria glowing red. Then a fireball shot out from the end of it directly at her. Thinking quickly, Zaria activated her semblance cutting through the fireball and lunging at Sharon quickly being blocked by the staff.

Rosa was about to fire a sniper round at Zaria, but at that moment Eva rocketed through the hole in the wall kicking her in the face. Then landing on the ground sliding across the open floor, Eva sprinted to the assistance of Zaria. Just before Eva could knee Sharon in the back, she teleported five feet ahead facing Eva clotheslining her.

Before Sharon could react Lapis slammed his battleaxe into her back rocketing her towards Octavian who had been standing there the whole time resting against his warhammer. Then Sharon blinked out of existence and appeared behind Lapis creating an explosion on his back. Then she blinked again and appeared in front of Lapis and created another explosion hitting him in the chest. She then blinked again and appeared above Lapis's head.

Before she could create another explosion, a loud gunshot was heard echoing through the arena that seemed familiar to the members of BLZE as a railgun pistol gunshot. The round connected with Sharon's chest rocketing her into the ceiling effectively knocking her out. Zaria and Lapis looked around the room for Blaise or any other Campione only to see Eva standing in a kicking stance with her leg cocked back and two trails of smoke coming from her boots. From the shockwave of the gunshot, Eva's pant leg was pushed back revealing a heavily modified gravity boot with a railgun counterpart on each side.

"Now I know why Blaise loves these so much," Eva said and got into a running stance. Then she started running and fired off a round from each boot increasing her speed as she rocketed towards Rosa. Then she fired one more round rocketing her knee upwards kneeing Rosa in the chest throwing her into a nearby wall, managing to stop right in front of where Rosa impacted.

"So, you have a new toy," Octavian said picking up his warhammer and walked towards Eva. "Come on, hit me as much as you want. With every hit I take, I get stronger. Come on! Hit me!"

"Not so fast," Eva said then placed her foot under Rosa's chin and picked the girl up pinning her to the wall. Octavian was about to act, but then he heard the audible sound of the railgun counterparts charging up. "Her aura's already depleted, so two more railgun shots would completely obliterate her. Now then, I'm only going to tell you this once, we don't know where Blaise is. He is probably going to be back by the end of the festival. So you and your leader can fuck off. Now, if you assholes plan on coming after us again, remember that you may be able to take my kicks, but your team can't."

"Fine," he said turning his warhammer back into a shotgun and placed it on his back. "Just let me take my team out of here." He reached up to the ceiling and pulled Sharon out placing her on his shoulder. Cautiously, he approached Eva and grabbed Rosa all while Eva's boot remained aimed at Rosa's face. "This isn't over. We just miscalculated your new weapon in the plan. Just be glad Kyle wasn't here. You all would be dead."

"Sure, and my semblance is powerful kicks."

"You mean it isn't?" Octavian asked her causing the archer **(Quick A/N: Does she even classify as an archer anymore?)** to activate her semblance to carefully aim her boots and fire off one shot from each side of her boot passing by his ear. "Got it. Leaving, leaving. Don't shoot us." Moments later the members of KROS left the arena.

"So Eva," Lapis said then coughed from the explosion and stood up, "Why didn't you tell us you have railgun boots."

"I was getting to that, but then we were interrupted, oh so rudely," Eva said adjusting her pant legs to cover the boots. "That many railgun shots over a short time really makes a workout. Maybe I should do some more leg exercises so they don't burn as much. Not to mention the fighting really hurts the burn on my chest."

"So, why didn't you just open with the boots?" Zaria asked her.

"Well, does Blaise ever open with his new inventions ever?"

"If he did that probably could've solved most of our conflicts faster," Lapis muttered to himself.

* * *

Blaise sneezed.

"Do you have a cold or something," Ashlyn asked him as they both paid attention to the fight just as Weiss's aura was depleted. "Oh, you might have a bit of a problem."

"No, no, just watch," Blaise said as Yang's eyes turned red. Then something interesting happened. "Is that music?"

"Oh yeah," Ashlyn said as she grabbed a few more sausages off of Blaise's breakfast platter causing him to glare at her. "On TV they play music during the fights, and for the doubles rounds they typically play a theme mashup, which is why RWBY's theme is more a jazz version."

"What was my theme like?" Blaise asked curiously, but before he could get an answer his scroll rang. Picking it up Blaise was slightly annoyed. "Yes, Junior?" Pause. "No, I'm not taking back my bet." Pause. "Well, I need the lien to pay for a pilot." Pause. "No, I can't work out any other kind of deal. I'm short of cash to pay the pilot. How much?" He paused and thought up a good number. "Seventy thousand." Long pause as Junior tried to negotiate. "No, I can't just let you loan me twenty thousand. I'd rather not be in debt to anyone, I finally paid off my whole Beacon tuition and student loans. Also, why would you suggest a loan. That wouldn't make sense. Also, look at the screen," Yang fired off one more round hitting Neon ending the match, "I'll need that money transferred to my account in ten minutes or I'm going to call my brother and have him tell you about his daughters for the next three hours. Thanks." He hung up his scroll and sighed in relief.

"So, you now can pay my father," Ashlyn said.

"Yes, and I even have some left over spending cash to hire some hunters," Blaise said getting off his stool and began walking over to a nearby table where several patrons were sitting watching the tournament. "Excuse me, would you people happen to be hunters."

"Well, yes," one of the hunters at the table said. "We are team FLME, graduated from Shade."

"Would you people be willing to do a job for a few hours tonight? I would be willing to pay you all five thousand each. The job isn't too hard, except for having to kill some regular grimm and protect Ashlyn if anything bad happens," Blaise said causing each of them to ponder the thought for a second before the guy with red hair who seemed to be the leader spoke up.

"Pay us upfront, and then we'll work with you," he said causing Blaise to smile.

"Just give me a minute to go to the bank."

* * *

Back at Beacon, Octavian Hawk delivered his knocked out teammates to KROS's temporary room where Kyle was currently hacking into several different scroll providers. He looked away from his computer to see Octavian walk in with both his teammates on his shoulder and drop them on the bed.

"So, something happened," Kyle said looking back to his computer.

"Yeah, the wolf's girlfriend now has railgun boots which we didn't anticipate," Octavian answered as he sat down on a chair next to Kyle. "She's also pretty ruthless, willing to blow up Rosa so we wouldn't fight them."

"Interesting," Kyle said then his screen stopped on a map with a small marker on a town in Vacuo. "I've gotten a lead from the SmartTalk Disposable Scroll Service and the Paladin's satellite tracking system, so I think this is where Blaise is. We're going to go there and check it out. If we take the Paladin's private airship we could get there around night time. Now, grab the girls and our stuff, and let's go."

"So, do you plan on killing him?" Octavian asked Kyle as he stood up and grabbed his coat off of a coat rack next to the door.

"No, not yet, I just need him to know first," Kyle said pulling on his coat and left the room.

"The least you could do is help carry things," Octavian mumbled to himself as he threw the two girls on his shoulders and grabbed the scattered bags around the room.

* * *

Two hours after Blaise paid FLME, they all met up at the airfield. Blaise and Ashlyn went there earlier to prepare, and Blaise changed back into his regular outfit. Team FLME consisted of Frederick, a human who uses a double bladed lance, Lynda was a cat faunus who wielded a greatsword, Maria was a human who uses a simple sword that the top half of the blade folded down into a gun, and Edward who only uses two regular pistols.

"So, where is the kid?" Frederick said as they all approached the airship.

"Timber had better not be wasting our time," Edward said leaning against a nearby wall.

"It's not time wasting," Ashlyn said walking around the back of the ship.

"So where is Timber, Ash?" Maria asked her then the airship door opened.

"Sorry, I was just changing," Blaise said exiting the ship sheathing his cutlasses.

"You're not Timber," Lynda said and Blaise nodded.

"Blaise Campione, student from Beacon Academy, and member of the Assassins," Blaise told them. "I had to drop out of the tournament because something more important came up. As we speak, there is a legendary grimm that needs to die otherwise many of the Manos Corporation's scientists are going to die along with a lot of civilians."

"So, the grimm is attacking the Manos Corporation. Why did you come to Torrine?" Franklin asked him.

"The grimm is attacking White Fang camps, and unless I can kill the legendary grimm, the White Fang is going to kill those men and women along with some of my family members," Blaise explained causing Edward to get mad.

"So, we're working for the White Fang? Why should we even help you?" he asked Blaise.

"You aren't working for the White Fang, you're working for me. I'm working for myself to prevent family from dying," Blaise told them then walked to the cockpit of the airship. "Either leave or come with. I just need you guys to kill regular grimm while I take care of the big one. Your job also is to make sure Ashlyn remains safe."

"Why should we do it? Five thousand isn't even that much if he's going against a legendary grimm," Edward said turning around to leave before Maria placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Edward, we are hunters. Our job is to kill the monsters of grimm and protect life, regardless of the payout," she told him then started walking towards the ship. "That kid dropped out of the tournament, he probably could've won and gained fame from, to take on an impossible task just to save family. He also didn't hire us to kill the big grimm, he hired us to kill the regular grimm and protect Ashlyn. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with," she said then climbed into the airship.

"She does have a point," Lynda said and Frederick nodded. They both walked over to the airship and climbed in.

"Nobody is going to blame you for not going," Ashlyn said then climbed into the airship and walked into the cockpit.

"Ahh hell!" Edward said then climbed into the airship.

' _Everyone back there?'_ Blaise asked through the intercom as the side doors closed.

"Yeah, everyone's here," Frederick said through their end of the intercom.

' _Alright,'_ Blaise said then the airship lifted into the air. ' _Inside the cargo area you're in there are several weapons and cases full of ammunition. Feel free to take some of the ammo, they're two stage explosion bullets. Do not take any of the weapons. They're railgun weapons and they're not designed to normal people to use.'_

"What's the worst that could happen?" Edward asked as he picked up a railgun pistol.

' _You could pick up an unfinished railgun that could backfire, completely breakthrough your aura from the force of the explosion, and potentially kill you. Or it could rocket your arm backwards pulling the muscles in your arm. 50-50 chance,'_ Blaise answered them as they began feeling the airship speed up.

"And you use these everyday?"

' _In all fairness, I don't use them everyday. Also, I use fully tested railgun pistols. I hardly ever use any other variations,'_ Blaise told them as the ship suddenly flew faster causing the team in the back to stumble. ' _And we're going to land in a minute. When we land I need all of you to hide in the back, except for Lynda. I need you to come outside the ship with Ashlyn and me.'_

"Wait, why does she need to come out of the ship? If you're taking anyone out of the ship I'll go," Frederick said to Blaise.

' _And you'll be killed immediately,'_ Blaise told them causing them to be confused. ' _There's a reason I needed a faunus pilot. So, you humans might just want to listen to me.'_

"This is kinda-"

' _Bullshit, right? Well I could let you try walking into a White Fang camp as a human. I might have a wolf faunus wig in one of the cases back there but,'_ the ship slowed down and descended before landing, ' _We're already here.'_

"What the fuck, kid?! You brought us directly to a White Fang camp? Are you crazy?" Edward asked as he and the other three humans scrambled to get behind the crates.

' _Part of being a hunter is saving lives, even the lives of your enemies. If I don't warn them, if I fail killing those beasts, then they're as good as dead. Now, the bay doors are opening,'_ Blaise told them as the side doors opened and he and Ashlyn walked out of the cockpit. The three faunus walked out of the airship only to be faced with three lines of firearm wielding White Fang grunts. The three of them looked at each other and raised their hands in the air to avoid getting shot.

"I know you guys might want to shoot us, but can I say something," Blaise said to the surrounding White Fang. From behind the firing squad a tall black haired lion faunus wearing a White Fang mask, long black coat with a grimm chest plate, and black pants walked through the lines.

"When I give the signal, fire," the man said to his men as he approached the three faunus. "So, I see I wasn't the only one Lucius experimented on," he said looking at Blaise as the two others looked at him raising an eyebrow. "So, what camp were you from? Vale? Mistral?"

"I spent some time working at Atlas's Camp before finding better work," Blaise said causing Edward to silently curse. "But that was the past. I came here to deliver a warning."

"Oh, this should be good. Let me guess, you're from the military and you're going to tell me that in a few hours they're going to fly in with all their battleships and kill us unless we surrender," the man said causing Blaise to chuckle and shake his head.

"No, in a few hours an ancient grimm is going to come here and kill just about everyone that doesn't run away. I just thought to give you guys a warning," Blaise said as the man pulled a revolver from his jacket and placed it against his head. "Right, I thought you guys might not believe me. You may think you're superior to everyone else here because you can command grimm, I know, I've felt that way before. You're not the only one with the alpha command. Orson also thought he was superior, but that didn't stop him from dying. This grimm also has that ability. It commanded a leviathan to carry it across the ocean, and I'm pretty sure even we can't do that. Any grimm you bring to your side will just switch and attack you. I'm the one with the best chance of killing it, and I have to. Orders from the Queen," he finished causing the lion faunus to pull back his gun.

"What do you need?" he asked Blaise signalling for his men to lower their guns. He then began walking to his tent with the three other faunuses to follow him

"I need soldiers to kill the regular grimm, and only grimm. I employed a group of hunters to help provide protection for my pilot, and some of them are human," Blaise told him using the fob on his keychain to close the bay doors of his airship just before they entered the tent. "I just need your men to fight the regular grimm while I engage the ancient grimm."

"If I make a call we can have an army of mutated grimm here within the hour," he said pulling out his scroll before Blaise smacked his hand.

"I already said that any grimm yo have on your side are going to switch sides. Can you imagine what an army of those nightmares could do to your men?" Blaise asked him.

"Fine, we'll just have to use my soldiers here," he said as they all suddenly felt the ground rumble beneath their feet. "What was that?"

"It was probably just an earthquake," Ashlyn said somewhat nervous about being in a White Fang camp.

"Wait, earthquakes in this region are typically rare," the leader said pulling out a topical map of Remnant. "It could be possible that it's a Centitrax."

"Centitrax?" Blaise asked them causing the three other faunus to look back at him in confusion.

"Right, not a Vacuo native," the leader said. "Centitrax are centipede grimm commonly called Night Stalkers in Vale because they don't commonly have to deal with them. They might be digging a tunnel under the camp and expanding their territory. Nothing we should worry about."

"So what is your name anyway?" Lynda asked the White Fang leader.

"Leo. What were you expecting?" Leo asked her just as Blaise brought his hands up to his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Four kingdoms, four grimm, beowolf, ursa, nevermore, and… death stalker," Blaise mumbled to himself. Then he turned around and slammed his hand on the table. "The ancient grimm isn't going around killing White Fang camps. It's gathering the others. The White Fang camps just happen to be on top of their homes."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked Blaise approaching him.

"Mobilize your men, we're going to be fighting against more than one ancient grimm, and probably a few… centitrax," Blaise told him as he ran out the tent towards the airship as the rumbling continued. "We don't have hours. We have Minutes! When the rumbling stops we fight!"

"Got it. Everyone! You heard the man! Prepare for battle! We are fighting grimm! And no killing the humans he brought here!" Leo shouted to the White Fang members around the camp causing them all to scramble for their weapons.

Blaise ran up to his airship and pulled open the door. "Everyone! Get moving! Ashlyn, get in the cockpit!"

"What's going on?!" Frederick shouted as the three human forced their way out from behind the crates.

"Your job!" Blaise shouted grabbing each of them by their shoulders and threw them out of the airship. "No attacking the White Fang. They're on our side."

"Are you kidding me?!" Edward shouted pulling his pistols from their holsters as Ashlyn jumped onto the ship and began starting up the engines.

"Look, I'm going to try and use my weapons to stop the other one from getting here. There is one coming from the ground, so I'll need everyone to distract it until I get back," Blaise told them as the airship lifted itself off the ground. "Leo, if your men have any explosives, now would be the time to use them."

"Got it," Leo said to Blaise as the bay doors closed. Then he turned to his men and shouted, "Everyone, get your rocket launchers and grenades. We have to hold out until that airship returns."

"If you guys even aim at us I swear-" Edward told Leo before he turned to face him.

"We can worry about race later. The grimm are the bigger problem at the moment," Leo told him as he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles with knives on the bottom from his pocket and put them on. "I just hope the kid gets back here soon."

"Same here," Edward said as the rumbling got worse.

* * *

' _What's your plan?'_ Ashlyn asked Blaise as he looked through the crates trying to find a specific one.

"Spot the grimm, blow it up, and get back to the camp before the other one breaks through the ground," Blaise said as he threw two large cases to the wall of the airship uncovering a giant case.

' _How are you going to blow up the grimm?'_

"How do you think?" Blaise asked as he opened the crate showing a giant railgun cannon secured to a cart. Then he opened up one side of the airship and brought the end of the cannon to the open door. He pressed a large red button on the side of the cannon causing the cart part to drill into the floor of the airship. "This cart is designed to take most of the recoil impact, but the ship may be rocketed to the side. So that is why I needed the best pilot." He turned around and opened a case filled with giant two phase rounds.

' _Well, if you want to test it out, now's your chance,'_ Ashlyn said. ' _There's the giant grimm ahead.'_

"Turn the ship to the side and hold it steady," Blaise told her and the ship turned to the left.

Blaise aimed the railgun at the large grimm that appeared to be half a mile away. Adjusting the angle a little Blaise fired off a round rocketing the cannon back three feet and then the airship jerked backwards before Ashlyn straightened it out. The round traveled through the air passing right by the grimm hitting the ground creating a crater before the ground exploded from under the crater.

"Fuck! I missed!" Blaise shouted having his ears ringing from the cannon firing. He then loaded another round into the cannon and aimed it at the grimm again. He fired the second round causing the same series of events to happen except this time the bullet headed directly at the grimm. The round hit the grimm in the chest and moments later the round exploded.

After the smoke cleared Blaise saw the apex predator seemingly unaffected. Blaise was about to load another round into the cannon, but then the grimm crouched down. With one single whip of its tail, three large spikes of bone armor flew directly at the ship. One spike impaled the area of the airship between the cockpit and the cargo area. The second spike impaled through the side door and side armor. The third spike impaled the wing of the airship damaging the thruster causing it to spin.

' _Blaise, the airship is going to go down. What should I do?'_ Ashlyn asked trying to stabilize the airship.

"Ash, keep the ship steady. I'm going in for one more shot. After that, try to bring the airship back to the White Fang camp," Blaise said loading in another round into the cannon.

' _I'll try.'_

Carefully aiming the cannon at the grimm, Blaise fired. The round flew through the air hitting the grimm in the chest again, then another explosion rang through the air. Suddenly a loud deafening crack was heard through the forest all the way to the White Fang camp. Blaise looked through a pair of binoculars and saw a large crack in the grimm's armor.

"Ash! Bring the ship back. We kind of pissed it off."

* * *

Back in the White Fang camp, the grunts ran around the camp finding explosives. Surprisingly Edward and Leo were getting along ordering around the troops and killing smaller grimm that came into the camp. Frederick, Maria, and Lynda also ran around the camp hauling around ammunition and finding explosive dust with the other White Fang members only getting a few strange looks from time to time.

Suddenly from the distance there were three loud gunshots. There was complete silence as everything in the camp suddenly became quiet as the ground stopped rumbling. Then a loud deafening crack followed by a thunderous roar, and all hell broke loose.

The ground in the middle of the camp was suddenly broken upward by a giant singer hitting it. Then several more strikes with the stinger caused the ground to fly in the air hurling towards the White Fang. Two large pincers the size of a personal bullhead extended themselves from the hole pulling up the rest of its body with it. The ancient death stalker appeared, for the most part, like its smaller counterparts except for the sharpened legs and its tail has white spikes sticking perpendicular out at each joint on the sides.

"Everyone! We need to distract it until the kid gets back!" Leo shouted then raised a rocket launcher up onto his shoulder and fired off a single rocket signaling for the rest to fire theirs. In the distance Leo could see an airship flying towards them, but one of the wings was smoking which seemed why it wasn't flying as fast.

The constant bombardment of rockets continued for a few minutes until the grimm let out an aggressive roar. The death stalker curled its tail around its side then whipped it to the other side. As it whipped its tail, spikes shot from it hitting several groups of the White Fang, then its tail whipped back hitting the areas close to where the other ones hit. Then from the ground burst several heavily plated centitrax who started skurrying towards the White Fang groups. The first one was about to strike a rocket squad, but before it could lunge, Frederick impaled it in the head killing it.

Before three centitrax could lunge at another squad, the middle one was suddenly thrown into the ground getting its head destroyed by a high impact bullet. The two remaining centitrax looked at the dead grimm as it decayed, then to the direction of the forest and looked up. Two more gunshots sounded hitting each of the two grimm killing them.

Leo quickly punched a centitrax in the head breaking the plate before Edward shot it in the head, then looked up in the sky and saw Blaise holding a railgun sniper rifle standing on the… bottom of his airship. Blaise looked through his scope and saw the confused look on Leo and FLME's faces before he fired off some high impact explosive rounds hitting the side of the death stalker's face.

As soon as the death stalker became distracted by Blaise's rifle, Blaise climbed back into the airship. Moments later Blaise emerged from the inside of the ship and ran underneath the ship carrying a large railgun weapon on his back. Running under the ship Blaise jumped off the back end firing off several high impact rounds into the death stalker's face distracting it as Ashlyn flew by.

Snapping his fingers three times, Blaise started to fall from the sky. Then he aimed his feet upwards towards the White Fang camp and snapped his fingers twice locking in that direction. The death stalker angrily roared and charged directly at him.

Blaise reached behind his back and pulled off the large railgun charging it up. Then a small flame emerged from the ends covering the open space. Blaise pulled the trigger on the railgun and thousands of small pellets shot from the base through the fire igniting as soon as they passed through the flame. From the camp, it appeared that Blaise was shooting an orange beam of light from his railgun, but as soon as that light connected with the death stalker it burst into flames being pushed back several yards by the sheer force of the fire. The constant recoil from the gun even pushed back against Blaise's personal gravity switch pushing him backwards from the direction locked in.

The death stalker readied its tail again and whipped it at Blaise throwing several spikes at him. The spike hurling towards Blaise, he blocked using the flame railthrower effectively destroying it and knocking it out of Blaise's hands before it exploded. The death stalker whipped its tail again throwing several more spikes at Blaise. This time Blaise activated the mechanisms over his arms creating his broadswords, but before the left one could fully build itself the grimm spike impaled the sword's parts breaking it into individual pieces along with ripping the transform mechanisms from his sleeve through the sleeve. The second sword managed to fully form, but when another spike passed by, it ripped through Blaise's sleeve catching the transform mech tearing it through his coat's sleeve along with prying off his wrist blade. With his free hand Blaise pulled his railgun pistol from its holster and fired off a round hitting the death stalker right in its third eye destroying it.

The grimm, needless to say, was pissed. It jabbed at him using its stinger, so Blaise quickly disengaged his boots for a moment to drop under the stinger. Then reactivating them Blaise aimed his feet towards the White Fang camp, and when he was past the back end of the death stalker, Blaise fired off several rounds at the death stalker hitting its tail speeding himself towards the camp.

Bracing himself, Blaise landed on the ground rolling across the grass before he extended his clawed hand digging it into the ground giving him time to stand back up. Then Blaise realized he dropped his pistol. Grabbing his second one of of his belt, Blaise fired off several rounds killing a nearby centitrax that was approaching Blaise's airship that was landing.

Blaise ran over to the airship after it had landed and climbed in. He grabbed the cases and threw them out of the bay doors to provide either spike cover or ammo drops for weapons.

"Blaise, give me a weapon," Ashlyn said as she climbed under the spike in the small walkway.

"Here," Blaise said tossing her his shotgun from earlier that day and a box of ammo, "Stay with the ship and under no circumstances leave. That shotgun with those rounds should kill anything before it gets to the ship. Unless it is one of the Apex Predators, you don't leave this ship."

"Are you kidding? I can help," Ashlyn said pumping the shotgun.

"No! Look, I can't have you get hurt. I promised your father you wouldn't get hurt," Blaise said then turned to the bay doors firing three rounds off killing a nearby beowolf… wait… beowolf? Looking closely out the door Blaise could see fifty beowolves emerging from the tree line and behind them half a mile away was the apex beowolf with the apex death stalker ahead of it. "Ashlyn, we are not going to fight on this now. Mr. Grumpy found us."

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed," she said leaning against the side of the cargo bay wall as Blaise ran out from the airship to join the fight.

Leaving the airship Blaise jumped over one of his ammo crates and quickly thrust to his left stabbing a centitrax through the mouth into its head killing it. Then running across the field he fired several high powered rounds at the horde of beowolves blowing through several of them. Spinning to the side to dodge a centitrax strike, Blaise followed through the spin delivering a powerful blow with his broadsword under the centitrax's armor. Aiming his pistol again, Blaise fired off several more rounds into the fray where most of the White Fang's attention fire was directed towards while the combat fighters attacked the centitrax.

From both sides two beowolves jumped towards Blaise claws ready to strike. Blaise quickly slashed through the one to his right and braced for the left one. Before the beowolf would strike him, it was blocked by Leo stabbing it through the paw then uppercutting its head snapping its neck.

"You really think you can take on both of them at once?" Leo asked him with a smirk as white grimm plates formed over his arms.

"Feel free to come along," Blaise said returning the smirk as his eyes turned black and red.

Blaise quickly blocked a centitrax's full body strike giving Leo enough time to punch through its armor. Blaise then pressed his railgun pistol on top of the centitrax's head and fired off a round killing it.

The two of them continued their charge into the horde. Before they met with the grimm, Blaise tossed Leo his broadsword and pulled out his railgun cutlasses. Leo took his shot and cut through the first line of grimm giving Blaise a chance to vault over him into the fray. As soon as Blaise landed he turned the cutlasses in alternating directions and fired off a round from each causing him to spin at high speeds cutting through the grimm.

The apex death stalker struck with its tail at the two barely giving the two enough time to dodge. The stinger impaled the ground next to them killing several beowolves causing leo to curse at the sheer size of the stinger for a second before getting back into the fight.

The two of them quickly ran underneath the apex death stalker where no beowolves were. After they came out from behind it, the death stalker slammed its tail down nearly hitting them both with the spikes. Then Blaise grabbed one of the spikes and pulled it out, then fired a railgun shot into the spike's hole stopping the spike regeneration.

Snapping his fingers, Blaise ran up the side of the apex death stalker's tail firing off several railgun rounds into the grimm's armor plated head. They could see the apex beowolf was preparing to throw spikes at Blaise, so Leo tossed Blaise's broadsword back up to him. As the three spikes flew at Blaise, he blocked the first one with the broadsword, then blocked the second one with his railgun cutlass, and dodged the third one.

Three more spikes were thrown at Blaise giving him not nearly enough time to block. The first one he could block pressing his broadsword really close to his face. The second spike caught the railgun cutlass's handle throwing it from his hand into the White Fang camp's clearing. The third spike grazed Blaise's leg catching the pistol holster and ripping it from his leg and into the forest while doing a great damage to his aura.

Blaise drew his other railgun cutlass as he ran down the apex stalker's tail. Just as he was about to stab the base of the stinger, the apex death stalker struck the ground next to Leo stopping Blaise from attacking the stinger loosening his grip on the handle. Then the apex death stalker whipped its tail back throwing Blaise backwards causing him to let go of his cutlass throwing it somewhere at the White Fang camp.

On the ground Leo was busy fighting a giant death stalker while avoiding grimm spikes from the apex beowolf. The apex death stalker swung its pincers at Leo who quickly blocked it with his brass knuckles. Then he had to jump around a bit to avoid the spikes aimed at him that bounced off the death stalker's pincers.

As Leo landed on the ground again, both grimm went in for an attack. The beowolf fires several spikes at him while the death stalker swiped at him. Leo punched the first spike head on shattering it. Then he kicked the second one on the side redirecting it to the death stalker's destroyed eye only slightly impaling it before the spike fell out. Before the third one hits Leo backflips over the death stalker's pincer having the spike harmlessly bounce off.

Blaise finally jumped off the death stalker's tail landing next to Leo. Taking inventory on his weapons, Blaise readies his only remaining sword and reaches under the back of his coat and pulled out his large railgun pistol.

"So, you think we can take them?" Blaise asked Leo as they both stood back to back facing the large grimm preparing to attack.

"I don't think we have any choice here," Leo said then smirked. "Shall we let one out? Give these grimm a little taste of what they're going against?"

"Ah, why the hell not?" Blaise asked them. Then both of them took in a deep breath. Blaise let out his most blood curdling howl that sounded closely to a grimm roar, while Leo on the other hand let out a loud terrifying proud roar that somewhat made Blaise flinch.

The grimm seemed to hear the roars and paused for a moment. Then almost at once they both let out loud thunderous roars that vibrated the ground they were standing on.

"Well, that was interesting," Blaise said as both grimm attacked at once.

The beowolf lunged it gigantic claw at Blaise that was only stopped by a high powered shot from his pistol. The death stalker then tried to swipe with its pincer at the two. So Leo grabbed Blaise's collar and jumped throwing both of them in the air above the pincer. In mid-air Blaise pivoted his body and aimed his pistol firing off a round hitting the death stalker's bloody eye.

Before the two could land, the beowolf swung its other claw at them. Leo had just enough time to reel his arm back and punch the beowolf's claw stopping most of the force, but it didn't stop it completely. The two were then thrown directly for the White Fang camp landing in the clearing before rolling to near where the groups were.

"Blaise!" Ashlyn shouted as she ran from the ship and started running towards him. After she left the ship she turned to her left and fired off one round at a beowolf that was charging her killing it before the explosion. Then before she reached him, a centitrax broke through the ground and lunged at both of them. Quickly, she aimed her shotgun at it and fired off a round breaking the grimm's armor before exploding the flesh underneath killing it.

"What are you doing?!" Blaise asked her as she helped him up. "I told you to stay by the ship."

"Well, excuse me for trying to save you," she said putting his arm over her shoulder to help him walk. Then time seemed to slow down as Blaise watched what unfolded next.

The apex death stalker in the distance curled its tail around its body preparing to throw its spikes. Then as its tail whipped, thirty large spikes traveled in an arc at them all. Blaise thought there was no hope, except for that one spike area he had made stop regenerating spikes. Looking at the arc he could see one open spot that he could guess was only a few feet away from him.

"Goodbye, Eva," Blaise said as he threw Ashlyn forward to avoid the spikes.

He turned to the spike in hopes of focusing his aura to his fists, or his semblance to burn through the spike before it hit him, but then he felt his body get lifted off the ground and thrown back. As soon as his back hit the side of the airship he felt his aura deplete, and he could see a spike that seemed to ricochet off of his body from the aura. He thought he was in the clear, but then the beowolf threw three spikes directly at Blaise. The two outside spikes impaled themselves next to Blaise on the airship's door, but the third one hit its mark.

Blaise felt a sharp pain on the right side of his chest, then looked down. The spike had impaled him through the right side of his chest pinning himself to the airship.

The next few moments seemed like a blur to him. Blaise tried to pry the spike out of himself, but to no avail. Ashlyn screamed at the members of FLME to try to have them help Blaise out, but the grimm were taking over the area fast. Leo had ordered a retreat, and the White Fang members didn't argue all loading up into their airships even giving FLME and Ashlyn one so they could get back to Torrine.

Blaise was all alone in the camp that seemed so alive moments before… or had it been hours? He couldn't tell. The strangest part had been that the grimm weren't attacking him. It only took him a few moments to figure out why.

The apex beowolf approached Blaise staring greatswords at him. Blaise looked up, and when he did the beowolf roared directly in his face. The force from the roar jerked Blaise's head violently backwards hitting the airship doors disorienting him. Then the apex beowolf and death stalker just left, along with their grimm they had brought.

Blaise was totally alone losing consciousness from either the blow to the head, loss of blood, or just shock. Just as his vision was fading to black Blaise saw green hair blowing in the wind just in front of his face.

"Of course…" Blaise said in almost a whisper, "You would be my angel of death."

Then everything went black.

The forest was silent.

* * *

 **Ohhhh! I can see even the stingiest people getting a bit sad at the ending.**

 **Blaise is dead, but at least he protected Ashlyn like he promised. I'm sure her dad will enjoy spending the thirty thousand lien Blaise gave him.**

 **Oh yeah, and Eva has new boots, but seriously that last fight.**

 **When I came up with Leo, I wanted to make a superpowered team up, and I think I did good, however brief it was. The flame railthrower was even epic. (k wolf, feel free to use it now)**

 **So, now I have to think about where I want to go from here. I guess it'll have to be a calm after the storm type thing. Or maybe I could introduce the next story arc already. What's next probably is even better than this one.**

 **So, who wants to see where this is going? *raises hand***

 **See ya next time,**

 **-J. Van A**


	7. A BLZEing Valentine Special

**Hello everyone on Fanfiction. I am J. Van A, and i am really tired right now. i am currently hanging out at my brother's house because we went to go see Deadpool (and btw, if you like Deadpool comic books, go see the movie, it's hilarious) and right now it is 2:27 in the morning.**

 **So, I've decided to post this Valentines chapter today before the RWBY finale is released so this whole chapter isn't a constant spray of profanity.**

 **Anyway, same as last year, this is a Valentines AU, so it does not go along with the story at all, even though I continued with the plot from the previous chapter.**

 **-Enjoy**

* * *

Eva hated this time of year. The time of year when couples all across Remnant get together for one special day.

Lapis and Zaria eventually turned out to be a couple. As it turned out they were great together, though Zaria kept pranking him everyday. Quinton and Shizuko also ended up as a couple. It was strange for the two couples at the beginning seeing each other every holiday, but then they realized they didn't have to try and make each other like them, they turned out fine.

Alex and Reita both hadn't found anyone special so they went into a bachelors-for-life sort of deal when moving in together. They thought it would be bad at first since they were cousins, but after one incident, Alex never messed with the sock on the door handle policy.

Over the past few years even several other couples were formed. Some of the more distinctive ones were pretty self explanatory. Ruby and Weiss ended up together, and so did Blake and Yang. Jaune finally realized Pyrrha's feelings a year before they all graduated and they became a couple. And finally Nora and Ren were together-together after a corny line from Ren about him making her pancakes for the rest of his life.

Ever since Blaise died, Eva had been alone. Lapis and Zaria had tried to get her out of her apartment and meet new people, but it never worked. Eva just simply said that the only person she could ever love was Blaise. Every year after he had died, whenever Lapis and Zaria would give up on trying to get Eva to leave, she would stay at home and watch movies.

Walking over to the nearby bookshelf, Eva looked at the urn on the shelf and the last picture she had of Blaise.

"So, another year, another headache," Eva said picking up the urn and walking towards the couch in the LZE's apartment. "I know I haven't been talking to you very much, but I think if the others saw me talking to you, they'd probably send me to the looney bin."

She sat down on the couch with the urn in her hands, then she turned on the TV to the newest Spruce Willis movie Hard Death 3, coincidentally one of Blaise's favorite movies during his time at Beacon.

"Did you have a hand in this?" she asked the urn as she curled up with a large bowl of popcorn. "It just seems pretty coincidental."

No matter how many times she wished the urn could respond, it never did. The last day she ever saw him replayed in her head every day. She just couldn't believe that everything would happen so fast. After the doubles round Blaise went away to do something and he never came back. Eventually Sedric and Lucia found his remains and cremated them. After a heartfelt meeting with Blaise's siblings, they agreed that Blaise should remain with his team. So Lapis, Zaria, and Eva made a little shrine to Blaise in the living room of their apartment complete with his cutlasses and pistols that were recovered from the field.

"A lot has changed, I'm sure you've guessed that by now," she told the urn as the opening credits played on the screen. "Lapis and Zaria seem to be going strong. I can't help but feel like a pain for them, just someone they took pity on because I am on their team. So I've been looking around for my own apartment, just a small place. When I was talking with Reita I told her about this and she suggested that I move in with her and Alex. Their place is big so I wouldn't have any privacy issues, and the rent would be pretty cheap.

"Oh, I have been taking on some solo missions. It was pretty usual: kill some grimm, take down some raiders, or just be a security guard. Those railgun boots you designed are amazing. After a few years of continuous use my legs got strong enough to the point where I could kill a grimm with one kick."

About forty five minutes into the movie, Eva had already opened a bottle of red wine and downed half of it.

"Clara and Sonia are soo cute. They call me Auntie Eva. But they're not just cute, they're smart too, just like their parents. Sedric himself is still the hopeless romantic he ever was. Lucia has joined the assassins and became the right hand woman of Sergio, so she's been busy, but she does show up every holiday.

"Helena got accepted into Beacon and became a leader of her own team. Most of them seem capable, but they will never be as cool as BLZE. Helena gets mad at me every time I tell her that, but she only knows I'm kidding. She also got into using spears and crossbows just like me. My dad even gave her her own antimatter arrows which I told him was a bad idea considering the destructive power of the arrows."

* * *

Nearing the end of the movie, Eva had finished the bottle and was nearing the bottom of a second one. Though Eva had been drinking for a few years now, she still had a low alcohol tolerance, and that was becoming evident.

"Blaise, why did you have to die?" she asked the urn clutching it to her chest as tears streamed down her face. "Blaise, why didn't you tell us where you were going? We could've helped you… then maybe you could still be…" she couldn't continue as she began sobbing

"Eva, Eva, are you there?" a voice asked her nearly causing her to drop the urn. Looking around the room she looked for the source of the voice.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't wake her up," another voice said that was also familiar to her. She then realized it was Lapis's voice. "She did have a long day yesterday."

"Come on guys, it's not everyday that we get to celebrate Eva's birthday," Blaise's voice said.

Eva finally found the source of noise. It was Blaise's scroll left open next to where the urn was before on the shrine. She did not know how it had turned on or how it had opened the video, but she was smiling. It was them video taping her birthday that had occurred over summer break before the tournament.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Eva in the video asked the team as she woke up with massive bed head.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted at the same time.

Then the scroll was handed off to Zaria and focused on Blaise who was holding a strawberry swirl cheesecake. Blaise then walked over to his girlfriend and quickly kissed her for a few seconds causing Zaria to cheer and Lapis to chuckle.

"Thanks guys," Eva said pressing her forehead against Blaise's. Then the video ended exiting out to the home screen. Behind all of the icons was a screenshot of their kiss that caused Eva to start sobbing even harder.

"Blaise, I miss you so much," Eva said holding the urn close to her chest.

"I'm sorry," a voice said this time not from the scroll, but somewhere from behind her. She could tell it was Blaise's voice, but she couldn't bear looking over her shoulder. "I love you." Then the voice disappeared leaving Eva by herself.

"I love you too," Eva said falling to her knees on the floor still clutching the urn.

* * *

"So, what do you think Eva did this year?" Lapis asked Zaria as the elevator in their apartment building slowed down as they neared their floor.

"I don't know," Zaria said to him as the elevator stopped and opened letting them out, "but I really hope she's not passed out on the couch covered in beer cans again."

"Well, she did lose Blaise suddenly and she's kind of been heartbroken about it," Lapis said turning the key in the lock opening the door to their apartment and was greeted by a strange sight. "Oh, and she went after the wine this year."

Zaria walked into the room and saw the two bottles of wine, then chuckled to herself. "Two bottles, she's a lightweight," she said then looked over to the countertop in the kitchen to see a half empty bottle of bourbon. "I stand corrected."

"She seems pretty out," Lapis said poking Eva's cheek getting a minimal reaction. "She's not dead."

"What was she doing?" Zaria asked him putting the bourbon away in the cabinet.

"She seemed to be crying while holding Blaise," Lapis said picking up Eva in his arms then began carrying her to her room. "She has a strong grip on the urn."

"Well, I'm kind of glad the urn has a good lock on it or we'd have to have Blaise up on his shrine in a handheld vacuum," Zaria said changing the tv channel that was currently in the middle of a Spirit Busters episode rerun over to The Grimm Brothers. Then she walked over to the shrine and saw Blaise's scroll still on with the screenshotted image still up. "Lapis, didn't Blaise's scroll die like three years ago and we just didn't charge it?"

"Yeah," Lapis said walking back into the living room without Eva and walked over to Zaria. "Oh, I remember that, Eva turned eighteen and we had to take an emergency trip to Vale for that cake."

"Yeah, Blaise made it such a big deal about celebrating her birthday even though she didn't want us to do anything," Zaria said then paused for a moment and sighed. "Do you ever miss him?"

"Blaise? Yeah, all the time," Lapis said sitting down on the couch. "I mean, we handled ourselves for the three years in Beacon pretty well without a leader, but that's just going through school. We kind of just stopped connecting with each other."

"I think we connect just fine," Zaria said sitting down on the couch right next to him snuggling close.

"That's not what I meant," he said then looked over to the rooms where Eva was audibly snoring. "I feel kind of bad for her. We've shut her out ever since we got together, and I can't help but feel sorry for her."

"I mean if she wasn't soo introvert-" Zaria said then screamed at what appeared on the screen.

On the screen was the image of their old team leader in a darkened room with red eyes and a black ooze flowing out of his eyes and mouth. His chest's right side had a giant hole with red glistening blood flowing down his chest and over a tattered aviator's jacket. Then Blaise ran up to the camera and shouted into the camera releasing a loud howling roar. Simultaneously the railgun cutlasses mounted on the wall fired off rounds causing the two to jump and shout.

The room suddenly became quiet as the two looked over to the screen to see Blaise standing there looking normal pointing and laughing at them. Then the screen turned off and the two looked at each other.

"Did we just get pranked by a ghost?" Lapis asked as Zaria just hugged Lapis burying her head into his chest and weeping.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you two?" Eva asked Lapis and Zaria as she woke from her hangover and returned Blaise's urn back to it's proper spot on the shrine. Then she walked over to the fridge and poured herself a bowl of orange juice before she realized her mistake.

Groaning in annoyance, she picked up the bowl and sat down at the kitchen table and looked over to the couple who were just sitting down on the couch staring at the tv.

"So, anyone going to say anything?"

"Shhh! You'll piss him off," Zaria said continuing to stare at the screen.

"I don't even want to know," Eva said drinking the whole bowl of orange juice then walked back into her room and started putting on her hunting outfit so she could take on a job that day.

* * *

 **Oh, were you expecting BlaiseXEva fluff? Well life isn't fair!**

 **RWBY has been turning into Game of Thrones and I'm pretty sure the new guy will have no problem killing off I dunno, Pyrrha for the hell of it since she has been overhyped for the past three seasons as 'The Invincible Girl' just like they did to Penny. They even cut off Yang's arm! What the fuck?!**

 **Anyway, people have been telling me that Blaise is most likely still alive *cough* looking at you Kaimi *cough*. So I wanted to make a point clear: Blaise is currently dead. his heart is no longer beating. You'll learn more about the situation with him in a few days when I get chapter 8 rolling, which it is mostly done, except for a fight and interrogation.**

 **So anyway, I'm going to go to bed soon and sleep till RWBY comes out.**

 **Everyone, have a relatively decent day considering how the finale goes,**

 **-J. Van A**


	8. The Reveal

**Hello everyone, J. Van A here with the next chapter of A BLZEing Remnant Year 2. Welcome to the finding out chapter where Blaise's loved ones find out about his death. Also they learn something new about Blaise.**

 **Though, a character I liked died, and I don't mean Blaise, he's already dead.**

 **There are a few time jumps in here, so I did specify where the time jumps go to.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The morning was surprisingly… normal for BLZE. Without Blaise there to cause chaos the team functioned like normal people. Lapis woke up early and went jogging for an hour with his brother. Eva woke up at a decent time and did some stretches before going on a run to strengthen her legs. And Zaria just slept in.

It was after the three members were in their room and conscious when they received a call with the caller ID icon being Blaise's symbol. Figuring it was him, they turned on their holo-screen and projected the video call on it.

"So, Blaise, care to explain where you-" Eva asked before she saw Sedric standing in a room with Ozella, Logan, and Daniel. Lucia was there too but she was sitting in the corner of the room with her knees pressed to her chest clutching a grey jacket. "If you guys want to reach Blaise, he isn't here at the moment."

"We know," Sedric said, his voice faltering for a second. "We wanted to talk to you three."

"What about?" Lapis asked him now curious.

"You may want to be sitting for this," Logan said and they each did.

"Ok, what is this about?" Lapis asked them then poked Zaria to wake her up.

"Blaise is dead," Sedric said nearly causing them to fall out of their chairs, and to sucessfully wake up Zaria.

"You can't be serious," Lapis said as Logan walked to the back of the room and spoke to Lucia. A moment later Lucia lashed out at him clawing his metal arm shredding the side of it. Logan quickly pulled her into a hug and whispered something to her before they both backed up to the front of the room. "What does she have?"

"Th-this is Bl-Blaise's," Lucia managed before sobbing. She lifted the jacket up letting it unfold to show that it was the hooded aviator jacket Blaise never took off. The sleeves were tattered, seemingly ripped open, and there were several tears in the lower half. The most frightening thing to all of them was the large four inch hole in the back stained with blood.

The reactions in the room were somewhat different. Zaria and Eva both started crying at the sight of the hole, but Lapis was somewhat skeptical.

"Where is Blaise?" he asked causing both of the girls to look up at him. "If he really was dead, then there should be a body. This isn't the first time Blaise has 'died.' Just ask Lucius. He was there when Blaise was stabbed with his cutlasses."

"Blaise is different, just like Lucia," Sedric said his face turning grim. "There was no body."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

 **Four hours ago**

* * *

"Ok, do you guys really think we should be going there so soon?" Lucia asked everyone as they were passing over the desert of Vacuo nearing the forests in Angel. "I mean, Blaise did tell us to wait a few days."

"Lucia, if we do see that grimm again, we go with the old Campione method of killing thing," Sedric said going over maintenance on his zweihander, "We shoot it with the railgun cannons till it dies. A strategy Blaise would come up with."

"Yeah, but still, we don't know anything about that giant grimm," Lucia said as the ship just entered the forest area.

"I'm kinda going to agree with Lucia here," Logan said holstering his two pistols on his belt. "Blaise was pretty good at the rat-tat-boom part of a plan, but he did always go in with a lot of information."

"Yeah, but it's a railgun cannon, what could survive that?" Sedric asked as Angel's icon of two wings over a bullhead appeared on the holoscreen.

' _Excuse me'_ Angel said getting their attention, ' _But there seems to be the remnants of a camp to the southwest. I couldn't see any heat sources around there, but I did find something Sedric and Lucia may be interested in.'_

"Pull it up," Sedric said. Then on the screen was a blurry image of the Campione family symbol.

"Angel, what is that on?" Lucia asked the angel, then the image zoomed out to show that the symbol was on the side of the cockpit of an airship. The rest of the airship was an open cargo bay with three white spikes on the door. The two then saw saw something causing their hearts to beat faster. On the middle spike was what appeared to be a long coat fluttering in the wind.

"Angel, go to that camp, now!" Sedric shouted to the AI as he picked up his zweihander and ran out of the room as the airship turned and sped up towards the camp.

* * *

In a few minutes the airship landed and the team jumped out of the side doors. LOD went to secure and scout the area while Lucia and Sedric ran directly towards the airship. Both of them recognized it was one of their couple modified airships from the cache back in Vale that could easily make the Vale to Vacuo trip in a couple hours. What they saw next chilled their bones.

There were several spikes impaled through the airship, one through the walkway to the cockpit, one in one of the wings, and four through the bay door and side plating. Through the middle spike on the door was Blaise's aviator trench coat. There was no mistake, both the siblings could tell Blaise's coat from anywhere.

When they looked closely at the spike they could see that it was similar to a porcupine quill where trying to pull it out was impossible. Since they figured Blaise pulled himself out by pulling his whole body through the spike, they began looking around for blood that lead to where he might be only to see no blood except for the large pool around the base of the airship and on the side.

"Blaise!" Sedric shouted firing off a railgun shot in the air to try and get his attention. "Come on, buddy! Where are you?!"

"Blaise!" Lucia shouted looking around the camp. Then she grabbed Blaise's coat and pulled it off the spike, and then she saw the damage done to it. "Sedric, it looks like Blaise got into a big fight with a grimm."

"I see that," Sedric said firing off another round in the air then pointed at the mounted railgun cannon on the airship. "Also, the railgun cannon idea didn't work out for him."

"Guys," Logan said getting their attention as he approached them carrying a cloth, "Ozella found Blaise's railgun cutlasses, and I found something."

"What did you find?" Sedric asked him, then Logan opening the fabric showing the White Fang symbol.

"I think Blaise hasn't been telling us everything," Logan said.

"We can't jump to conclusions yet," Lucia said ripping the cloth from his hand and dropping it on the ground. "If this was a White Fang camp, then the facility might know what happened here."

"Good plan," Sedric said turning to Angel. "Everyone, we're going to the White Fang facility!"

* * *

After a little while Angel landed in the White Fang facility without any complications. The team left the ship with their weapons at the ready not expecting what they saw. From all around them they could see several medical tents where the doctors were operating on several White Fang members who had various grimm inflicted wound. And from behind the facility they could see ash flying through the warehouses, which they could guess was from the mutates all being killed with their killswitch.

"Hey, who's in charge!" Sedric shouted to everyone.

"Lieutenant Leo, he's in the main building," one of the doctors said then removed a large grimm tooth from a grunt's arm. "Please, we don't want to fight. We just came out from a large battle and are tired."

"Thanks," Ozella said then the team walked over to the main building. When they entered the building most of the rooms were turned into operating rooms where several doctors were removing grimm spikes. "What happened here?"

"A grimm attack," a voice said from ahead of them. Looking ahead of them they could see a black haired lion faunus with red eyes wearing a long black coat. "We got into a fight with two giant grimm. Not everyone made it," Leo said gesturing for them to follow him to his office. When they entered the office, Leo sat down in his chair and turned to them. "So, why are you here?" Lucia threw Blaise's coat on Leo's desk. Leo instantly recognized Blaise's jacket.

"You knew who this belonged to. So, explain what happened," Sedric said grabbing his zweihander handle.

"Look, last night we were at the camp when this kid who worked at the Atlas camp lands telling us that a giant grimm was going to destroy the camp and that the Queen had told him. Then the grimm attacked and he got impaled to his airship. Were were being overrun by grimm so I sounded a retreat," Leo said causing a variety of reactions to occur in the room. "Look, I know he was a mutate like me, but even he couldn't have survived that. If he was your friend, I'm sorr-"

"He was my brother!" Lucia shouted drawing Excalibur and pressing against his neck. "We couldn't find his body at the camp, so either he's alive or he gained another grimm attribute. So I intend to find out if we mutates have it," Lucia said as her eyes turned black and red. Then she pressed harder with her sword till it passed clean through and heard a thump on the floor.

"So what now?" Logan asked looking at the headless corpse in the room that Lucia was glaring at.

"We stay and find out what happens," Sedric said resting against the wall.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed and nobody said anything. There were several knocks on the door asking for Leo, but Daniel scared them off.

"This is a waste of time," Logan said gesturing towards the body. "Blaise is too stubborn to die. He's probably out there somewhere in the woods alone. We need to be out there looking for him."

"No, we don't know what could happen in a seven hour period," Sedric said, "If we have to we'll stay here for seven hours just to see if his body turns to-" Before he could finish that sentence they saw black ash rise from Leo's body floating in the air.

Lucia didn't say anything. She simply exited the room. The team was about to leave the room but then they heard Lucia's railgun shotgun go off along with angry shouts of rage as she broke a hole through the wall and destroyed more White Fang property.

"Well, she's pretty pissed," Daniel said peeking out the door to see Lucia's rampage.

"You would be too if you learned your brother's dead body turned into ash and that you would do the same," Ozella said punching him in the side.

"I was an only child," Daniel told her only earning another jab.

"Sedric, there is still one thing we're missing here," Logan said to the wolf faunus breaking him of his daze.

"Right, right… what was that?" Sedric asked him looking at Logan.

"Why was Blaise at the White Fang camp and how did he know that the giant grimm was going to attack the White Fang camp?" Logan asked him causing Sedric to tilt his head down slightly forming a scowl.

"Leo said that the Queen told him, Logan," Sedric said thinking for a moment. "The only people who receive orders from the Queen, or have even heard of her, are all mostly working for the White Fang. Leo said that Blaise told him he had worked in the Atlas camps. Though I did lose contact with Blaise after we had a falling out many years ago, I did hear that he had worked in Atlas before 'finding other work.'"

"Well, he did join the assassins a few years ago, so maybe that's what he meant," Logan suggested causing Sedric to shake his head.

"If he left the White Fang all those years ago, he wouldn't had known about the Queen since she has only been 'in charge' of the White Fang for a couple of years."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Maybe Blaise never truly left the White Fang."

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean there is no body?!" Eva practically shouted at him through the screen.

"When a mutated faunus dies, when their body is officially dead, their body begins to turn into black ash, just like a grimm," Sedric said and Lucia just started to cry as she held Blaise's coat close to her. "Blaise's coat was found pinned to his airship by a giant grimm spike. We think Blaise was there and warned the White Fang members of the grimm coming their way. Then they were surprised by two of them that attacked the camp."

"What are you getting at?" Eva asked a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Some of us here believe that Blaise never really left the White Fang years ago," Sedric said causing both Eva and Lucia look at him in disbelief.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by that?" Lucia asked him getting right in his face.

"Lucia, look at the facts we have here: Blaise suddenly left the tournament to go to a White Fang camp to inform them of an impending grimm attack. How do you explain how he got that knowledge?"

"He learned of the grimm from us. How can you not see that?"

"He learned that a big grimm was traveling to Vacuo form us. He learned that it was attacking camps from the Queen."

"Wait… who's the Queen?" Eva asked getting their attention.

"The Queen," Sedric began, "is the unofficial leader of the White Fang. A couple of years ago, while I was still working for them, we got a message from the leader saying that we are working for a woman called the Queen. Now if we put these timelines together, Blaise should have of left the White Fang and was working for the assassins for a year, so he never should have known about the Queen, yet according to Leo, the Queen told Blaise about the big grimm attacking the camps. Does that just sound like a coincidence?"

"Maybe she contacted him?" Lucia suggested.

"Lucia, we both know that Blaise's identity shouldn't have been revealed and if the Queen knew anything about Blaise, it was that his assassin name was Blood Moon. She wouldn't approach him on the street unless she knew his identity beforehand. Does this really seem just like a coincidence?" Sedric asked her.

"No! You didn't live with him!" Lucia shouted at him. "Blaise and I spent years together in Atlas before he left. The reason he left was because his girlfriend at the time was hit by a White Fang truck. He _hated_ the White Fang. There was no reason he would ever stay with them after that. You wouldn't know this since you just stayed latched to Lucius's leg while he went to do those _fucking_ experiments!"

"And do you think I wanted that to happen?" Sedric nearly shouted in her face. "I sat there covering my ears as I heard both you and Blaise shout in pain as the machine mutated you fearing I was going to be next. After you two ran away I tried to get Lucius to help me go after you two, and when he didn't help, I beat the shit out of him. When I finally got him to move, you two were already long gone."

"Guys!" Eva shouted causing both siblings to realize there were other people around. "Look, I don't believe Blaise was still working for the White Fang. You both know Blaise gets into some crazy shit. Maybe over the past year, Blaise unknowingly did some sort of deal for this Queen and she just blackmailed him two days ago and he was forced to leave suddenly."

"Eva, that could not possibly happen," Sedric said as Eva started gathering a new hunter outfit and her modified gravity boots.

"I don't care," she said walking into the bathroom with her outfit.

"I have to agree with Eva here," Lucia said turning to her brother. "Blaise has been known to do stupid shit, so he might've accidentally gotten involved with the Queen without being part of the White Fang."

"Yeah, the assassins also would've found out if he was still part of the White Fang," Ozella said taking Lucia's side. "We're good at digging into people's pasts."

"But do you really think Blaise would be stupid enough to get into that kind of stuff, on accident?" Sedric asked them causing both girls to nod.

"Do you seriously not know Blaise?" Lucia asked him.

"Blaise is smarter than most people give him credit for," Sedric said defending his brother. "Blaise could easily be a double agent. After all, he is good at blending into a crowd."

"But Blaise also has a good heart," Eva said opening the door from the bathroom and walked out. She was now wearing a dark green leather coat going halfway down her thighs, black cargo pants, a black scarf around her neck, and her newly modified gravity railgun boots. "He wouldn't knowingly do something bad."

"Eva what are you doing?" Lapis asked her looking at her outfit.

"I'm going to find Blaise," she answered him. "I won't quit until I find his body, even if it turned into ash." At that she left the room.

"So, she's going to go on a wild goose chase, great," Sedric groaned.

* * *

"Dad, I need you to send me a high speed personal ship as soon as possible," Eva said into her scroll to her dad on the other end. "What do you mean you're in Vale?" Pause. "You came to Vale just to bet on matches?" Pause. "Of course you did. Look, just get me a ship to Vale as soon as you can." Pause. "No, not the Revenant Wing, a high speed personal ship. I need to be able to go to other kingdoms within two to three hours, not ten." Pause. "Thanks, and no I can't tell you why I need the ship." She closed her scroll hanging up on her father.

"What was that all that?" a voice asked Eva causing her to jump slightly. Turning to her left she saw Yang peeking her head out the door.

"Just… Blaise is being stupid again and went missing," Eva sighed. "I'm going out to look for him while his siblings continue on with their mission."

"Do you need any help?" Yang asked walking out into the hallway. "I can miss one day of the tournament before the singles round."

"Yang, stay and fight for your team. I can do this on my own," Eva said then chuckled. "Not to mention, the last time you went after Blaise when he went missing, you ended up dating him for several months."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to step on any toes," Yang said smiling. "I heard that you two got together after the dance. You two make a smart match, though the kicks probably will break him."

"My kicks don't hurt that much…"

"You literally kicked Aeron through a wall sending her aura to red," Yang said her face forming a deadpan expression. "The probably only stronger thing would be my punches."

"Well, maybe one day you and I can spar," Eva said starting to walk away from the brawler. "Good luck in the singles round. I'm sure I'll be watching."

* * *

After swinging by her locker to pick up her spear and bow, Eva went down to the shop and picked up the throwing knives she had been working on for the past few months. The throwing knives were shaped to perfectly fit inside her coat's lining. So she had about thirty throwing knives at the ready at any moment. Then she attached her collapsible dagger to the back of her belt.

As soon as Eva left the main building, she saw one of the Manos Corporation's high speed airships approach the docks. Walking to the ship, she greeted the pilot before taking off towards Vale relying mostly on the autopilot since she wasn't that great at piloting.

After she landed, Eva locked up her ship and started walking towards downtown Vale. As she was nearing the industrial district, she put her hair into a ponytail and reached into her coat and pulled on a simple pair of rectangle ray bans. Then she stopped in front of a club next to the waterfront and walked right in ignoring the guards.

As she reached the final door to get in, one guard stopped her trying to search her for weapons.

"Club policy, no weapons," the guard said approached. "I'm going to have to search you and hold on to any weapons."

"Oh, you don't have to, I just want to ask Junior a question," Eva said trying to sound sweet.

"Yeah, last time we let a girl in here without searching her, she wrecked the club."

"Trust me, you don't have to search me for weapons," Eva said getting slightly annoyed at the guard.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

"You want to see my weapons? Fine," she said then kicked the guard in the gut before firing off two rounds from her boot launching the guard through the door causing everyone in the club to look at her. "I am here to speak with Hei Xiong, nothing more."

"Everyone, I hope you can actually earn your paycheck this month," Junior said to at the guards causing Eva to groan.

The thirty guards charged at Evs, so she simply fired off two rounds from her boots into the group throwing several back. Then she sprinted towards the guards and activated her semblance. Looking at the group she saw one was closer to attack her then the rest were and the one next to him was about to also. She planted her right foot down and kicked the first one in the head following through to kick the second one stopping their attack.

Landing her left foot, she kicked upwards with her right one aiming it at the group and fired off a round at the group. The firing gave her enough force to backflip managing to kick the guard behind her in the head landing on his back. Then jumping off his back, Eva landed in the middle of the group in a handstand. Then she began to spin keeping her feet aimed parallel to the ground and began firing off several rounds hitting the guards.

After going through her spin, Eva launched herself off the ground landing on her feet. She then pulled out her spear and extended it to its full five foot length just in time to block one of the guard's swords. Redirecting the blade, Eva followed through kicking the guard in the side throwing him through the group.

"Stop!" Junior shouted at his men and Eva causing them to stop fighting. "Girls, the guards aren't doing shit. Please take care of this."

"Alright fine," Melanie said as she and Militia hopped off of their chairs and walked towards Eva.

"Nice shoes, did you get them at the bargain bin?" Miltia asked Eva as the twins approached her.

"No, actually, I got them from my dad. Wanna see?" Eva asked getting into a kicking stance and fired off two rounds that passed by each of the twin's ear.

Miltia extended her claws and lunged at Eva giving her barely enough time to block it with her boot and firing off a round throwing her arm back. Then spinning back, Eva followed through with a side kick that Miltia easily blocked. Miltia then used her opening to slash at Eva with her free hand. Melanie then ran behind Eva and began kicking her from behind managing to strike her back.

' _Ok, kicks aren't going to cut it,'_ Eva thought as she focused her aura to protect herself. Planting both feet on the ground, Eva raised her arms to protect her face while the two girls kept attacking her. After changing the power output, Eva fired off two rounds from each boot at the same time rocketing her from the ground.

While in the air, Eva reached into her coat and activated her semblance. She quickly drew three throwing knives and threw them at the twins, which they blocked easily. Using their moment of distraction, Eva drew her crossbow and fired off two gravity bolts at the twins pinning them to the ground from the increase of gravity. Then she loaded several regular arrows into the crossbow and fired four at the twins pinning them to the ground by their dresses.

Turning off her semblance, Eva planted her feet on the ceiling and fired off another round with her railgun boots aiming her body at the bar. Rocketing herself at the bar, Eva landed behind the counter and drew her longsword. Easily beating the first bartender, Eva grabbed a nearly empty vodka bottle and smashed the bottom end of it on the counter, then she slashed at the second one and kicked him in the chest throwing him into the alcohol shelf.

Junior was several feet ahead of her and he was carrying his bat aiming the end at her. Firing off several rockets at her, Eva barely had anytime to react. So she activated her semblance and began kicking. The extra time she had, Eva managed to kick each rocket on its side redirecting it away from her. After the rockets passed, Eva turned off her semblance and planted her steaming boot on the ground.

"So, you willing to talk?" Eva asked Junior, sword and vodka bottle still in hand.

"If you stop destroying my bar and fighting my men, then we can talk," Junior said lowering his rocket launcher.

"I tried to do that but your doorman tried to get rid of my weapons."

"Then why didn't you just hand him your weapons?"

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to put on all my weapons?" Eva asked Junior causing him to groan.

"So, all this destruction because you didn't want to take off your shoes?" Junior asked her as she hopped over the bar counter. "Jeez, Ms. Manos. Couldn't you just have told the guard your name? He would've just let you in since your father was here yesterday."

"How did you know my name?"

"It's my job to know," Junior said signalling for his men to clean up the place as Eva hopped onto a barstool. "Plus your father went on a twenty minute speech about how adorable you were. Though I can't see that."

"Ok, I was a lot shorter a little while ago, but I didn't get ugly," Eva said as she caught her throwing knives that one of the guards tossed at her. "Anyway, I have questions."

"Alright, shoot," Junior said placing a glass of ice water in front of her.

"Two days ago a black haired wolf faunus named Blaise Campione left to go somewhere. Where did he go?" Eva asked him causing the man to freeze.

"Why do you want to know?" Junior asked her looking her in the eyes.

"He's my boyfriend and my team leader. He's gone missing and I need to find him," Eva said then Junior thought for a moment.

"Well, the thing is…"

* * *

 **Two days ago**

* * *

"There is no way Blaise can kill the beast, so I'm not going to worry about that. He's as good as dead," Cinder said then took a sip from her wine glass.

"What if he does kill it?" Junior asked her.

"Then I will pay him," Cinder said then thought for a moment. "I will be busy for the next few days, so I may not be able to pay him. Junior, if I were to let you hold on to the million lien, can you pay him if he kills it."

"And if he doesn't, I take it you'll have someone come by and pick it up," Junior said and she nodded.

"One more thing, nobody can know the real reason Blaise left. So, if someone comes by you'll need to tell them-"

* * *

 **Present time**

* * *

"-he went off to warn a White Fang camp of some danger," Junior said causing Eva to slightly droop her head. "Over the year, Blaise did several jobs for the same person."

"Wait, who did he do the job for?" Eva asked him slightly worried.

"I can't exactly tell you who the boss is, but do you really want to know who he worked with on these jobs?" Junior asked her leaning in. "You may not like what you hear."

"Tell me," she told him forming a piercing glare on her face.

"You asked for it. He worked with Roman Torchwick and Neo Politan. His first job was to steal a shipment of dust that was thwarted by a team of beacon students. After it failed, he, Roman, and Neo went off and stole the whole freighter," Junior explained. "He did those jobs mainly for the White Fang. He's had a history with them. The first time he came in here and killed the leader of the Amethysts, I began researching him. After his family home was burned down and his parents killed, Blaise and his siblings worked for the White Fang. After several uneventful years, he joined the assassins and he went silent for a few years before he went to Beacon. And the most recent job he did two days ago was also for the White Fang."

"Y-you're lying," Eva said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Kid, your boyfriend has quite a history. You probably figured out he wasn't just a good fighter. Blaise Campione is an assassin and can easily blend into any group. Haven't you wondered how he could easily fit in with the student crowd at Beacon considering his past?" Junior asked her.

"This is Blaise we're talking about, right? Not some other strange wolf faunus, right?" Eva asked him desperate for him to be joking.

"Blaise Campione, otherwise known as Blood Moon, leader of team BLZE, and of team BLOD. Am I wrong?"

"Where did he go?" Eva asked him, her voice trembling with anger.

"What?" he asked her.

Then her right boot fired off breaking through the bar. Her foot rocketed into his neck pinning him to the wall.

"Where. Did. Blaise. Go?" she asked him having her boot audibly charge.

"T-Torrine," Junior said trying to move her boot from his neck. "The desert town of Torrine in Vacuo. Last I talked to him he said that he was at a bar called The Death Stalker's Tonic in Torrine."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Eva said removing her boot from his neck dropping him to the ground. "Feel free to send the damage bill to my father." Powering her boots down, Eva walked out of the bar parting the crowd of people.

"I hope you're happy Cinder," Junior mumbled to himself. "Blaise really hates the White Fang, but I know not to go against what you say."

* * *

 **Now, that was interesting. Eva even kicked some ass solo at the number one place where people go to kick people's asses.**

 **Anyway, the season finale, HOLY SHIT! I totally called Pyrrha dying yesterday at two in the morning when I put up the Valentines chapter. (I'm not sure whether to be proud or sad about that.) I even came up with another idea for future chapters, so that'll be good.**

 **Now, Eva is going on a one woman mission to find her dead boyfriend's body if it hasn't turned into ash.**

 **Anyway, I think I will be able to post new chapters faster than usual since I have a laptop for now that I take with me to a lot of places. So I don't have just half hour bits of time here and there.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	9. Eva's Going Hunting

**Hello everyone, J. Van A here, and wow. Three chapters in one week. I may just keep up this pace until I finish this arc I'm working on.**

 **Anyway, we get detective Eva and some additional information, like the origin of Blaise's coat, along with a slight plot twist. (Kaimi, btw when I got specific about the time skip was about the same time I PM'd you)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

After leaving the club, Eva went over to the airship docks where her airship was. After she started it up and engaged the autopilot to fly to Torrine.

She practically fell asleep as soon as the airship ascended. In her defense the Manos Company's leather airship chairs were extremely comfortable. She tilted her head back then immediately winced from the pain in her chest.

The Beacon doctors told her to avoid combat for a few weeks, but she had fought twice in two days, and she was going into the field trying to find Blaise which probably involve a lot of fighting. Reaching into her coat pocket, Eva pulled out a small black pouch with three dust crystals. Pulling out a crystal from the pouch, she rolled up her shirt and placed the crystal against her burn and sent a small pulse of aura through the crystal to activate it. The healing dust crystal felt warm against her skin while it was working on healing her burn.

"What if Blaise really never did leave the White Fang?" Eva asked herself as the healing dust stopped working.

Then she put the now half crystal of dust back into the pouch and just watched the scenery go by. Since the airship was a high speed ship, there wasn't much for monumental scenery like a sunrise since the sun was passing through the sky at a rapid speed. She could see the coast of Vacuo approaching fast, so she assumed that she lost track of time while the healing dust was activated.

"Come on, Blaise," she said slowing down the ship slightly as the airship passed over a large portion of the Vacuo desert, "I know you're still out there."

* * *

"So, interesting news," Lapis said opening his scroll as he and Zaria walked over to the Beacon fairgrounds, "It seems that our favorite archer/kickboxer attacked a nightclub after she left this morning. She's apparently taking her anger out on people she believes may know where Blaise is."

"I guess…" Zaria said drooping her head. "Maybe we should've gone with her. I mean, Blaise is our leader. If there is any chance that he is still alive, we should go try to find him."

"Zaria," Lapis said running ahead of her then walking backwards to face her, "It's Blaise, he's alright. He's too stubborn to die. Remember, he did die once before. Maybe Blaise ditched his coat in the middle of a fight and it just happened to get pinned to the airship. Blaise is fine."

"Still, he may be in serious danger," Zaria said looking up and grabbing Lapis's collar.

"Who's in serious danger?" Alex asked approaching the two with his team trailing behind.

"Just Blaise," Lapis said looking at the team. "He went MIA yesterday and his siblings think he's dead, but obviously that's not true."

"Blaise dead?" Quinton asked laughing a little bit before Reita jabbed at his side. "Seriously, that guy has been impaled several times. I'm sure he wouldn't die fighting some grimm."

"They found his coat with a four inch wide hole in the back stained with blood," Zaria said causing everyone to get silent.

"Shit," Quinton said. "Maybe we should get worried."

"I mean, it is a bit disconcerting, but yet again, this is Blaise we're talking about," Lapis said looking over at everyone.

"Yeah. Even if he was dead, Blaise would travel across the existential plane of hell and kick the grimm demon's ass just to get back to Eva," Shizuko said getting several nods from everyone.

"Anyway, if you guys plan on going, we'll go with," Alex said looking to his team for confirmation. "I mean, the Vytal Festival is great and all, but there'll be another one in two years."

"Thanks, if we hear anything from Eva, we'll contact you," Lapis said as he, Zaria, and AQRS started to wander around the fairgrounds together.

* * *

Eva landed her ship on the outskirts of the desert town of Torrine. Then she went out and paid the airstrip owner for parking for the day and made her way into town. It was already afternoon where she was and the sun was beating down on the area. She didn't know the area at all, but she knew exactly where she was headed, The Death Stalker's Tonic.

Approaching the bar, Eva adjusted her jacket and pulled on her shades. She entered the building causing some of the patrons to look at her. She ignored the gazes as she walked over to the bar stool and sat down next to a fox faunus girl who seemed a bit nervous. Moments later a fox faunus who appeared to be the owner walked over to Eva.

"Torrine gets more popular every day," he said to Eva handing her a menu. "So, what can I do you for."

"I'm looking for someone," she said catching his attention. "Tall, wolf faunus, black hair, red eyes, grey aviator trench coat, and his name is Blaise Campione."

"Can't say I know of a Blaise Campione," the man said catching the fox faunus girl's attention. "There was a guy who kind of matched that description, but his name was Timber and he wore a sleeveless jacket. Why are you looking for this Blaise guy?"

"He's a friend, and he went missing," Eva said then suddenly there was a crash as the fox faunus girl dropped her glass onto the floor causing it to shatter.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Carl asked his daughter as he started walking around the counter to come clean up the broken glass. His daughter didn't respond, she only stared at Eva in shock. "I'm sorry Miss. Ashlyn went on a mission the other day that kind of went south fast and it seemed to be somewhat traumatic. She hasn't said a single word since she and FLME got back."

"What kind of mission were they doing?" Eva asked him looking up at Ashlyn.

"Apparently it was to kill some grimm, but then they were ambushed. I tried asking FLME more about what happened, but they just left in a hurry," Carl said finishing cleaning up the glass. "Timber didn't come back though. According to Frederick, something happened to him."

"I do have one last question," Eva said looking at Carl who raised an eyebrow. "Did this timber have a scar going down across his left eye kind of giving him an intimidation factor?"

"Yes, but I don't understand how that seems releven-"

"I'm borrowing your daughter for a few minutes," Eva said grabbing Ashlyn's arm and pulling her outside of the bar. Outside of the bar Eva pushed Ashlyn against the wall and took off her glasses. "Spill. Where is Blaise?"

Ashlyn didn't say anything, she just looked blankly at Eva.

"I don't really have time for this. Blaise is out there injured and alone. If he is still alive, I need to find him, and I don't have time to track down this team FLME. So, just get your ass out of this self pity mindset and help me save my boyfriend," Eva said to Ashlyn still not getting a response. then suddenly her hand moved up and her finger started to twitch. "What? What are you doing?" Eva asked her looking at Ashlyn's fingers that seemed to be moving in a pattern that repeated itself every fourteen twitches. "Give me a sec." She pulled out her scroll and held the keyboard portion open for her to type on. After a few moments two words started to appear over and over again. "Apex predators? What do you… give me a second." She quickly typed it into the scroll's browser and pulled up a site about a children's story. "The Apex Predators are legendary grimm from the dawn of humanity that are part of a children's fairy tale also called the Guardian Grimm. What does that have to do with… wait." She reached into her coat and pulled out Blaise's scroll and typed in the code 3826 and opened it to the photos app. The first image she found seemed to have been taken from an airship. On the image was a giant grimm beowolf that seemed to be several stories tall with a spiked tail. She turned the scroll to face Ashlyn. "Is this the grimm that attacked you guys?"

Ashlyn screamed at the sight of the grimm before crumpling to the ground weeping. Moments later Carl and several other patrons ran outside to check in on Ashlyn.

"Ash! What's wrong?" Carl asked her running up to check on his daughter. Then he turned to look at Eva. "What did you do?"

"I found out what happened. Don't worry about it, I didn't hurt her. She's actually really lucky to be alive if they were attacked by what I think they were attacked by," she said pulling on her shades. "'Timber' saved her from a really dangerous grimm, but he was forced to be left behind. From what she saw before they left, she was shocked and she felt helpless as she tried to convince FLME to go back to save him. It may take a while, and maybe some professional help, but she'll be fine." She reached into her coat pocket and wrote down a name and number before handing it to him. "There is a therapist who specializes in grimm trauma that worked for a research division for my father before moving to Vacuo. He's a great doctor and if you hand him this card, you won't have to pay a thing."

"Uhhh… thanks," Carl said looking at Eva, then to his daughter. "What are you going to do?"

"Find Blaise," she said calling a number on her scroll. "Lucia, where exactly is the camp where you found Blaise's coat? I'm in Vacuo." A pause. "I got here with a high speed ship, but that's not important. Location, now." She pulled out Blaise's scroll and typed in a location. "Thanks. You guys take care while taking down facilities."

"So…"

Eva closed her scroll. "I'm leaving. Everyone should be safe here," she said then quickly drew her crossbow and fired an explosive bolt into the air piercing a bus sized nevermore in the neck before blowing its head off, "just keep an eye on the skies."

* * *

"Who was that?" Ozella asked Lucia as she closed her scroll.

"It was Eva," Lucia said then reached into her pack and pulled out a sewing kit. "She's in Vacuo and she thinks she found a lead on Blaise, but she's going to go to the White Fang camp and try to find anything."

"Do you think she'll find anything?" she asked her sitting down next to her on the couch.

"It's Eva, she has an eye for detail and not to mention he's her boyfriend, so she'll find him," Lucia said as she started sewing Blaise's sleeve.

"So, what's the story behind this coat? Blaise never went a day without wearing that thing and whenever we would ask him where it came from he would just tell us that he liked it," Ozella said looking at the aviator trench coat.

"Of course he would never tell you guys the true story," Lucia chuckled to herself continuing the sew. "A few years back, after Blaise and I left the White Fang, he and I were walking around the city of Vale. While we were wandering around looking for an apartment, Blaise saw that jacket on display and he practically fell in love with it. So, for his birthday I snuck into that store and stole it right off the mannequin. Oh, you should've seen him when he opened his present. Even though the jacket was big on him in the beginning, he grew into it just fine."

"Wait, so the story behind the infamous aviator trench coat was that it was a stolen birthday present? I thought it was going to be that you worked hard for several months to afford it or something?"

"Ozella, we had to take odd jobs to pay the rent, and it's not like we could access the Campione family fortune. After the family house burned down, some third party drained the whole account, and that was the main reason why we all had to go to the White Fang in the first place," Lucia explained finishing the stitch. "Not to mention his birthday was the middle of June, so we only had a month in Vale before his birthday."

"How sweet," Ozella said as Lucia switched to the other sleeve.

"Hey, we were stealing from the rich asshole humans. To be honest, we both enjoyed the story of the coat," Lucia said as she began the stitch. "We had fun in those few years. I remember the story of how Blaise came to hating cats with a firey passion."

"We have a few stories about his time at the assassins as well. I remember the time Blaise hunted a coyote faunus across the entire desert of Vacuo from north to south with only a motorcycle, one of his pistols, and a boulder," Ozella said chuckling to herself.

* * *

After Eva landed in the field she was greeted by several grimm. Exiting the ship, she fired off several crossbow bolts hitting the beowolves. Then running at the group she javelin threw her spear into a nearby ursa's head. As soon as the spear impaled the grimm, Eva fired off a round from her boots rocketing her onto the head of a centitrax. Then she fired off another round at point blank range creating a giant hole in the centitrax's head rocketing her back. She then reached into her crossbow's quiver and threw an explosive ice bolt at the feet of an ursa sending ice chunks in all directions killing several grimm. Drawing her longsword, Eva quickly turned it into its longbow form. Then she notched three explosive arrows and fired them hitting three separate ursa in the head.

The grimm each looked at each other and made a group decision. Moments later they all had retreated into the forest.

"Damn right," Eva said dislodging her spear from the dead ursa's head.

Looking around at the camp, eva could see the damage the grimm had caused. The ground at the center of the camp had been broken from beneath. Then there had been a completely destroyed line of trees going on several miles. Catching sight of Blaise's airship, Eva ran over to it.

The cargo ship seemed to be almost as advanced as the Manos high speed jet, but it had a cargo bay that apparently was holding some crates. In the open door was a railgun cannon that was mounted onto the floor. Looking at the rest of the ship, Eva could see that the grimm spikes were only impaled on the right side of the ship, so it seemed that Blaise had the ship facing the giant grimm. Then she looked into the cargo bay and saw three empty shells that she assumed were from the railgun cannon.

She looked at the door and saw the three spikes impaled into the door and the blood stain leading down from the middle spike onto the field ground. Wiping her hand down the length of the blood stain, she stopped at the ground and looked around. Several feet away as a thin hole in the ground where it appeared a broadsword was impaled into the ground then later removed. Looking at the hole, it appeared that the sword entered the ground nearly straight down and removed at an angle towards the north.

Starting to jog towards the north, Eva noticed a single black object in the distance. As soon as she approached it, Eva noticed that it was a single detachable black railgun pistol holster, Blaise's holster. It also appeared to have blood covering it.

"Well, if Blaise lost this during the fight then there wouldn't be blood on it," Eva said to herself as she continued walking north for a few feet until she saw it. A few droplets of blood on a single lily flower, the droplets seemingly bright red on top of the flower.

Pulling out her scroll, Eva activated the airship's autopilot hover mechanism and set it to follow her scroll. Moments later her airship was hovering just over the tree line as Eva began running into the forest finding a few blood droplets avery thirty feet or so.

Then she saw a large blood spurt on a tree. Continuing down the trail, Eva saw another blood spurt pooling on the grass leading straight down the trail towards a clearing. Just before she entered the clearing, Eva saw to her right several destroyed trees that appeared to momentarily have been on fire. She then entered the clearing and saw signs of an airship landing spot and in the tree line she saw some of the trees had broken tops leading in one direction.

After calling her airship down, Eva got in and followed the line of broken trees straight ahead leading to the forest.

* * *

 **A day and six hours ago**

* * *

"Oh shit, look at this place," Sharon said looking at the White Fang camp as KROS flew towards the camp. "What do you think happened here?"

"That team from Torrine said that this was a grimm attack, but this is a bit extreme," Rosa said pulling on her backpack. Then she walked over to the bay doors of their airship. "I'll fly up ahead and keep an eye out for any grimm. Oh look crates of stuff."

"You can go through one crate and take what you want, but focus on the mission," Kyle said as Rosa jumped out of the airship and activated her backpack's transform mech. "So, do you think Blaise is down there?"

"If he's not there we can check the White Fang facility about ten miles southwest," Octavian said descending the airship above the field. "I'm going to fly around the area in case there are any dangerous grimm around. Radio me when you need a pickup."

Kyle jumped out of the airship and landed on the ground as Sharon teleported right next to him. They then looked around the camp and saw the destruction. In random parts of the camp there were fires, there were several corpses on the ground that seemed to have been impaled by grimm spikes. The final sight the two saw was an airship that appeared to have been impaled several times by grimm spikes and on the middle spike was a body of someone who seemed to be trying to pull the spike out of him.

"Sharon, go," Kyle said starting to jog to the airship. Sharon nodded and immediately blinked out of existence and reappeared next to the body.

Sharon immediately recognized him. "Blaise?" she said slightly getting his attention.

"Of course… you would be my angel of death," Blaise said then his eyes rolled back in his head before his body went limp.

"Kyle! Hurry up! I think he's dying!" Sharon shouted to her leader as she grabbed the grimm spike and tried to pull it to no avail. "Kyle!"

"I'm here," Kyle said reaching his teammate. Looking closely at the spike he saw that pulling it out wouldn't work. "We're going to have to pull him through it."

"Kyle, the spike only gets bigger as it goes down. It would cause an even bigger wound that would kill him if he isn't dead already," Sharon said then looked at Kyle's belt. "What about your axe? We could break it off next to the wound then pull him through."

"Alright," she said pulling his tomahawk off his belt. Then with one swing, his tomahawk ricochet off the grimm spike completely unaffected. "This won't work. We'll have to pull him through."

"Maybe not," she said then grabbed Blaise's coat and took his arms out of the sleeve. "I could try teleporting with him, but if his coat is pinned between the spike and the ship I might end up teleporting the whole thing possibly killing me."

"Do it," Kyle said.

Sharon quickly grabbed Blaise's arm and focused her semblance. Then she blinked out of existence and reappeared sixty feet away holding onto Blaise. At that moment Blaise's remaining holser slid off his leg due to it being slick from his blood.

"Ok, I have him," she yelled over to Kyle then held her hand in front of Blaise's face. "He's breathing, just barely. I think the spike pierced his lung."

"Good job," Kyle shouted back then pulled out his scroll and called Octavian. "Sharon has Blaise. We're going to need a pick up."

"I can be there in a minute," Octavian said over the radio. "Shit, you guys might need to come to me."

"Why?"

"There seems to be a lot of grimm coming this way," Rosa said over her scroll then fired off several sniper rounds. "I think we should head north. There aren't any grimm that way."

"Rosa, you cover me and Sharon. Octavian, on the way in there seemed to be a large clearing of broken trees where I think Blaise fought some big grimm. Meet us there. It's not too far away and probably is the only clearing for miles that an airship can fit," Kyle said then picked up a large railgun pistol that was at his feet. Then he began running towards Sharon and on his way he spotted Blaise's broadsword and pulled it out of the ground. "Sharon, we need to get going!"

"What? Just get Kyle to come here," she said struggling to hold Blaise up.

"Grimm. No time," he said handing her Blaise's weapons then grabbed the wolf faunus and wrapped Blaise's arm over his shoulder and started jogging to the trees.

"Are you going to carry him by yourself?" Sharon asked him keeping pace with her leader.

"Well, you're a bit drained," Kyle said as they entered the forest. As soon as they did, from the other side of the camp several beowolves, ursai, and centitrax started running from the woods on the opposite side of the field. "Anyway, I'm a lot stronger than you."

"Always the charmer," Sharon said then teleported a little distance ahead.

Kyle could feel Blaise's heart beating heavily through his arm. "Don't…" Blaise said returning to consciousness looking over to Kyle.

"Don't what?" Kyle asked him as he jumped over a root. "We can't just leave you here. We came all this way for you."

"Don't tell… my team," Blaise said then coughed spraying a nearby three with blood. "Don't tell them I was here." He then coughed again leaving a large pool of blood on the ground.

"Come on, buddy," Kyle said as he and Sharon neared the clearing. "Don't die on me now. We have a facility about a half hour flight from here. State of the art medical equipment. You'll be good as new when we get you there." He could feel Blaise's heartbeat begin to slow as the two came real close to the airship.

"Who… the hell are you?" Blaise asked Kyle as he laid him down in the airship.

"That's not important right now," Kyle said as Sharon began looking over Blaise. Really close behind them, Kyle could see a centitrax busting through the trees. thinking quickly he grabbed the large railgun pistol from next to Sharon and aimed it at the Centitrax before pulling the trigger. The bullet traveled through the air hitting the centitrax throwing it back through ten trees before the round exploded killing it. Kyle himself seemed unaffected by the recoil from the pistol. Then jumping into the airship, Kyle it the door to the cockpit signalling for them to go.

"I'm going to have to keep it low because I saw a flock of nevermores in the area and I don't think we want to mess with them," Octavian said as the airship ascended and hit the top of several trees breaking them off as he began to accelerate. "Is he going to make it?"

"As long as he's even a little bit alive, he'll make it if we get there," Kyle said looking over towards Sharon who had her fingers on Blaise's neck.

A couple moments later she moved her fingers to the other side of Blaise's neck. Then she picked

up Blaise's hand and pressed her fingers against his wrist. Finally, she placed her hand over Blaise's heart for a few seconds before she began to tear up.

"I don't think we have to hurry," Sharon said letting a few teardrops fall and hit Blaise's face. "He doesn't have a pulse. And he's not breathing."

"You can't be serious. Blaise is the second toughest guy I know," Kyle said walking over to Sharon.

"Thank you," Octavian said scraping the airship against another tree top accidentally.

"Come on, Blaise," Kyle said pressing his ear against Blaise's chest ignoring the blood that was going into his hair. After a few seconds Kyle stood up. "God DAMNIT!" he shouted punching the wall of the bay area denting the airship.

"What do we do now?" Sharon asked him.

"I don't know. There isn't really anything we can do," Kyle said sitting down on a nearby bench. "Blaise is dead and we can't bring him back to life. We're way behind on that technology."

"We should probably call his family or his team, or something."

"No, he didn't want anyone to find out," Kyle said running his hands through his hair. "We go to the medical facility and have them cremate his body. Then we send the ashes to his family. The normal procedure. We can even spend the rest of the night at the facility and clean up, then we can go back to Vale before the singles round starts."

"I think that may be the only option we have," Octavian said.

"Kyle, I'm sorry," Sharon said sitting down next to Kyle and hugging him. "We can't save everyone."

* * *

 **Oh, did you guys expect Blaise to actually survive? Well, he's dead.**

 **Oh yeah, in case you guys are wondering why Eva was a good tracker, here's a refresher. Eva spent her childhood being raised by her uncle in the woods of Mistral to be a hunter. It was only when she was older she moved back home after her mother died.**

 **I thought for a while about what the origin story be for Blasie's coat, and I ran through several ideas. It was originally going to be that he just bought it, but that didn't give much reason as to why he always wore it and even used aura to repair it. So I thought, what if it was a gift from his sister, then maybe it would seem more sentimental. After I came up with that idea, I thought of putting in a joke, so then Lucia stole it.**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter we might get some Eva vs. KROS action. That should be pretty interesting if she can somehow manage to beat Octavian.**

 **And did everyone catch Kyle getting a bit emotional over Blaise's death. That'll be important later. And before anyone suggests it, Kyle isn't gay. There is another reason for it.**

 **Everyone have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	10. Power of the Wolf

**Hello everyone, this is J. Van A with the fourth chapter this week of A BLZEing Remnant Year 2. Like I've said several times, I have a lot of spare time and having my own laptop has increased my own productivity.**

 **Anyway, we get to a chapter I think you guys might like. It has fighting, drama, action, explosions, disarming, Blaise's corpse, some drama, the reason why Blaise went to Beacon, and more fighting.**

 **You guys will either absolutely love this chapter or be angrily confused or more than likely both.**

 **Kaimi, I do have a special message for specifically you at the end of this chapter**

 **Enjoy,**

* * *

After landing in the Paladin's medical facility, Kyle carried Blaise's body into the ten story tall building. Kyle then carried Baise's body to Doctor Kroger on the top floor, the facility's head doctor who handles surgery, medical research, and the cremation of dead bodies. Entering Kroger's office with Blaise now on a cart, Kyle saw the middle aged man with brown hair and a lab coat sitting in his office chair spinning in circles.

"Mr. River, I didn't expect to see you any time soon, or with a body," Kroger said then pushed his chair to roll up to Kyle and Blaise. "Did you do this? I didn't think any of your weapons could cause this."

"I didn't do this," Kyle said gesturing toward the gaping hole in Blaise's chest. "There was a grimm attack and he got caught in the middle of it."

"So why did you bring him here?"

"This is Blaise Campione," Kyle clarified causing Kroger to raise an eyebrow.

"Really, I watched this guy on tv a few days ago, and he was in Vale," Kroger said then pushed Blaise into his room. "Either way, just leave the body here and I'll get to it later. You might want to go clean up, you're kinda covered in blood."

"Thanks Doc," Kyle said exiting the room.

"No problem," Kroger said sliding across the room to his desk. He reached in and pulled out a pair of multiple lense glasses and put them on. Then he rolled over to Blaise and grabbed a pair of tweezers before looking into the wound. "Now, what happened to you?" Kroger asked Blaise as he began pulling little grimm spike parts from the wound before finding a large spike sticking into his chest. "Well that's interesting." He reached into the wound and grabbed the end of the spike with his fingers and with some jerking around he dislodged the piece and pulled the alabaster spike out. "Now that's interesting," he said looking into the wound.

* * *

After cleaning up and sending his clothes to the facility's cleaners, Kyle had looked at the time and decided it was time to go to bed since it was late. Heading up the stairs he passed by several members of the Paladins stationed there along with several doctors. Just before he made it to his team's assigned room, he caught up with Octavian.

"Hey," Octavian said opening the door to the room where Sharon and Rosa were sleeping. "So, what did Kroger say?"

"He said he'll deal with the body. And I brought Blaise's weapons down to R&D so they can look at them because R&D always gets the dead guy's stuff," Kyle said walking into the room and flopping down on the bed adding a tinge of annoyance for the last bit of his sentence. "We've wasted a whole lotta time, but I guess we can be back at the tournament tomorrow when the doubles round ends."

"So, I know you hated this guy, but why were you in such a rush to save him?" Octavian asked Kyle taking off his jacket.

"I needed him to know how his family ruined mine," Kyle said rolling away from Octavian. "But that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"I mean, at least you tried," Octavian suggested lying down on his bed. "You do know Blaise had siblings, right?"

"You mean his two brothers, they were both killed while working for the White Fang. So that'll do me a lot of good," Kyle said then groaned. "Look just go to bed. We're heading back in probably in the afternoon."

* * *

 **Skip to Eva's time**

* * *

Eva had followed the trail of broken tree tops for a while until the person flying the airship became more cautious of their surroundings. Though every once in awhile there was a broken tree top and she changed course to follow it. Eventually she flew out of the forest and over the desert losing the trail. Deciding to keep her trail straight, Eva reduced her speed and only changed course to avoid rock formations, but otherwise staying straight.

It was only when Eva saw smoke rising in the distance, she increased her speed. Passing a tower of rock, she noticed in the distance was a ten story tall building with an airship dock, but on one side of the buildings was a giant hole where people seemed to be thrown out of.

Speeding to the hole, Eva could see a fight going on between one blur and a group of people. Then one of the people threw the blur out of the giant hole. The blur looked at Eva's ship and it landed on top for a second before using it as a base to jump back into the building and into the fight sending Eva's ship rocketing to the side.

Deciding it was best, Eva took control of the airship and landed it in the airfield. Then she grabbed her weapons and ran outside towards the building. When she looked at the top of the airship, Eva could clearly see the top of the airship had been burned leaving two steaming footprints on the roof.

* * *

 **Just a few hours beforehand**

* * *

There was a loud boom that shook the building then red lights everywhere began lighting up and an alarm blared waking KROS up. Sharon immediately teleported from her bed to the corner of the room and tossed everyone's weapons to their respective owners. Then she teleported into the hallway and started to head over to the command center.

"Are we under attack?" Octavian asked pumping his shotgun then started to head to the door followed by the rest of his team.

"If it was just an explosion from R&D, then the alarms wouldn't be blaring," Kyle said drawing his golden longsword and pistol. "Rosa, we need you to fly around and find the reason behind this explosion."

"Already ahead of you," Rosa said jumping out of the building activating her backpack allowing for her to fly around. Then she turned on her earpiece. ' _Can you guys hear me?'_ she asked them all through the earpiece.

"We can hear you," Octavian confirmed as both he and Kyle ran to the stairwell. "Kyle, I'll go down, you go up. Make sure the doctors are ok."

"Alright," Kyle said then sprinted up the stairs keeping his pistol aimed ahead of him. Entering the tenth floor, Kyle saw what appeared to be a person covered in a blur. Not taking any chances Kyle fired off two rounds at the blurred man.

The blur didn't even look at Kyle. It just raised its hand and the two bullets melted and disappeared. Then the blur simply placed its hand on a wall melting a hole big enough for it to walk through.

"What the fuck?" Kyle asked himself as the blur walked through the hole and disappeared. Then he ran down the hall to Doctor Kroger's office. Inside was Doctor Kroger sitting on his chair holding his left shoulder and the wall to the outside completely gone seemingly from an explosion. "Kroger, what happened?"

"Shit happened," Kroger said. "The specimen here woke up and ripped my goddamned arm off."

"Specimen? What specimen?" Kyle asked looking around the office for some bandages. "What the fuck happened here?"

"The specimen you left me. The dead grimm mutate," Kroger said as Kyle tossed him the bandages and began wrapping his arm. "You mean he wasn't brought here for research?"

"We brought him here to be cremated since he was dead," Kyle nearly shouted at Kroger.

"He had a giant hole in his chest, but there was some grimm debris in his chest," Kroger explained. "After removing the large grimm spikes that broke off in his chest, I saw that the smaller holes were healing even though he was dead. From what I found, one large spike had pierced the kid's heart effectively killing him and preventing it from beating."

"But that blur?"

"The kid was healing from after dead and even without aura. I thought you had brought him here for research. He was still living, but I thought you already knew that."

"So Blaise was still alive?"

"Yes and no. His heart wasn't beating and he showed no brain activity or aura signs at all, so he was dead in that sense, but something was causing him to heal. I took a sample of his blood and I found that there was a special kind of dust was bounded to his cells," Kroger explained finishing bandaging up his stump of an arm. "It took him the better part of the day, but the dust in his cells kick started his heart resurrecting him."

"And you never bothered to inform me about it?" Kyle asked him getting a bit agitated.

"I told you, I thought you knew."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I was just experimenting on him when he suddenly woke up. Then he asked me where he was and when I told him he snapped. He jumped off the table after burning through the restraints and attacked me. Then he caused a quick explosion destroying the wall. He then ripped my arm right out of the socket burning it right in front of my eyes. Then he left the room and you came in. That's all," Kroger explained. "Now, there is anesthetic in the cupboard. Can you get it for me, I kinda need a hand."

"If you're good enough to make puns, you can get it yourself," Kyle said drawing his shortsword and longsword leaving the room.

"Come on, I'm seriously in a lot of pain at the moment," Kroger pleaded grabbing Kyle's shirt and being pulled towards the door.

"You're right handed, you got this," Kyle said pushing the doctor away from him and entering the hallway. Kyle then looked at the hole in the wall and entered only to find a hole in the middle of the room. "So, I get to hunt a zombie. Great," he said jumping down the hole.

* * *

"Kyle, any idea what we're going against?" Sharon asked at the Paladin's control station where several guards were gathering weapons to prepare for the fight. "We're currently blind because this thing keeps destroying the cameras before we can get a clear picture."

' _That thing is Blaise,'_ Kyle said over the com.

' _Blaise? I thought he was, you know, dead,'_ Rosa said.

' _Yeah, I thought he was dead,'_ Octavian said over the com.

' _He was dead, but apparently he was dead, but he came back from the dead because of some reason,'_ Kyle explained.

"So, we're fighting against Blaise," Sharon guessed as all the guards in the room stopped what they were doing to listen in to them.

' _No, we're fighting against a Blaise that seems to not be holding back at all. He melted a hole in a wall and created that explosion that woke us up. He even ripped Kroger's arm off,'_ Kyle explained to everyone causing them to slightly quiver in fear. ' _He's finally decided to fight like Blood Moon.'_

' _Kyle, don't do anything stupid,'_ Octavian warned him. ' _I'll come up and meet you before you take him on.'_

' _No you won't, your semblance protects you from taking hits, not elemental damage. Blaise could easily just burn you to death,'_ Kyle told him. ' _Rosa, where is Blaise right now?'_

' _Give me a sec… he's on the sixth floor heading down nearing the R &D department,'_ Rosa said.

' _Alright, I think I can get there faster if I use my semblance,'_ Kyle said causing the rest of his team to shudder for a second. Then there was a series of loud booms before they stopped.

"Did he just?" one of the guards asked before Sharon answered.

"Yes, he just made it to the fourth floor in less than three seconds," she answered with a wicked smirk on her face. "If the cameras don't die, then you guys will be seeing quite a show."

* * *

"Guys, I made it," Kyle said between breaths. "I think I made it before Blaise."

"What was that?" Blaise asked Kyle as he broke through the ceiling landing in the room.

At that moment Kyle could see what Blaise had turned into. His eyes were glowing red and black. His skin had turned pure white giving him the appearance of a corpse. The hole in his chest had healed leaving just a large scar, and the crescent scar on his chest was glowing black.

"So, you think you can beat me?" Blaise asked his voice deep and dark putting a tinge of fear in the back of Edward's head. "Tell me, who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the person who will kill you, you filthy beast," Kyle said pointing his longsword at Blaise causing him to laugh.

"And you just think that those pitiful blades can do anything to me? I don't even need to have my broadsword to kill you," Blaise said calmly walking towards Kyle generating his claws and coating his right hand in black flames and his left in white. "And you never really did answer my question."

"My name is Kyle River, and I am your doom!" Kyle shouted lunging at Blaise slashing in the air generating a golden beam of light that hit Blaise's chest.

Blaise slashed upwards with his claw cutting through the golden beam then lunged directly at Kyle. Kyle tried to slash directly at Blaise, but he grabbed the blade and melted through it. Blaise then knees kyle in the chest throwing him back into a wall on the other side of the room.

After Kyle landed back on the floor he looked at the bench and saw Blaise's broadsword. Deciding that it was most likely heat resistant, he grabbed it and jumped back into the fight.

"What's that?" Blaise asked looking at the broadsword dodging Kyle's several strikes. "It looks familiar."

"You seriously don't recognize your own weapon?" Kyle asked slashing upwards at Blaise only to have him dodge it again and again. "I mean, R&D did modify it a little, but it didn't seem to change that much."

"That's not my broadsword," Blaise said catching the broadsword and pried it from Kyle's hand before kicking him into a wall. "Why is it detached from the transform mech? And what is this?" He pressed a button on the crossguard splitting the sword in half. "That's new."

"What are you talking about? You made those detachable back at Beacon," Kyle said pulling out his tomahawk from his belt and ran back into the fight. He went for a downward strike with his tomahawk and an uppercut with his shortsword that Blaise easily blocked with his two swords.

"Beacon? I've never gone to Beacon," Blaise said raising an eyebrow. He coated his right sword with black flames and his left in white. Then she got into a battle stance reverse gripping his white blade behind him and keeping his black blade in front of him. "You know, you're pissing me off."

Running up to Kyle, Blaise planted one foot onto the ground and began to spin slashing in the air at Kyle. Kyle quickly blocked the black blade with his shortsword then hooked the other one with his tomahawk attempting to disarm Blaise to no avail. Blaise then spun again increasing the speed of his attacks barely giving him any time to block. Then Blaise landed again increasing his speed turning into a blur of black and white.

In one of Blaise's rotations, he looked to the counter of one R&D worker and saw a large railgun pistol. Thinking quickly, he threw his white blade at Kyle giving him barely enough time to react to block managing to disorient him. Then Blaise grabbed the pistol as his left hand passed it and started to raise it at Kyle.

"I don't think so," Kyle said slashing at Blaise's hand with his tomahawk.

For a single moment, Blaise had the large railgun pistol aimed at Kyle, but he couldn't pull the trigger. Then he noticed his hand was going a bit further than it should be. He just watched as his hand fell to the ground still holding the pistol, but no blood was coming from the wound.

Before Blaise could react, he felt a shotgun scattershot hit him in the back throwing him forward a few feet. Landing on the ground next to his broadsword's other half, he grabbed it and clicked the two ends together. Then coating the sword with black flames, Blaise stood up against the wall. Looking around, Blaise could see a bunsen burner connected to a gas line. Then with one slash, the flaming broadsword cut into the gas line igniting it creating an explosion right next to him blowing a giant hole in the side of the building. Mostly everyone had been thrown away from the explosion, but Blaise stabbed his broadsword into the ground preventing him from being thrown.

At that moment, Sharon had teleported into the room holding her staff with the catalyst aimed at Blaise. From behind him, Blaise could hear the sounds of an airship approaching from a distance. Then he jumped into the fray blocking Octavian's downward hammer strike letting his broadsword divert it to the side. Sharon was about to swing for his face, but before it connected she teleported above his head. Blaise tilted his head a few inches having the staff just miss him. Then he blocked Kyle's shortsword with his broadsword and when Kyle tried to attack Blaise with the tomahawk, Blaise raised his left arm having the tomahawk's blade stab into the stump head on.

At that close, Blaise focused his semblance and breathed a puff of black fire in Kyle's face distracting him enough to disarm the tomahawk from his hand. Then in one movement he headbutted Kyle throwing him off balance for a second. Following through with a tackle, when Blaise was close enough to the ground, he reached over and grabbed his hand that still held the railgun pistol. Then Blaise followed through by punching Kyle in the head cracking the floor form the impact.

Stabbing the greatsword into the ground, Blaise had enough time to put his other hand back on the stump managing to have it stay in place before Octavian hit Blaise in the chest throwing him out of the building towards and airship. After landing on the roof of the airship, Blaise activated his semblance just in time to create a barrier of heat to melt Rosa's sniper rifle bullet before it could hit him.

Then he jumped off of the airship launching his body directly into the building knocking the airship off course. Then as he entered the building, he grabbed his broadsword from the ground of the room and swung it directly at Octavian. Octavian smiled as his semblance absorbed the blow. Then he was about to deliver a downward blow to Blaise, but he raised his railgun pistol and fired off a round hitting the hammer head on throwing it back. Then Blaise coated his broadsword in flames again before slashing at Octavian having him absorb the blow, but the fire doing a great deal of damage to his aura.

Sharon appeared in front of Blaise about to hit him with an electrifying catalyst, but before she could hit him she disappeared. Blaise fired a railgun shot off to his side making him spin around. As he turned around, he saw Sharon about to hit him, so he went for a quick uppercut diverting the staff sending it flying into the ceiling. Then Blaise fired off another railgun shot spinning him around in less than half a second so he could hit Sharon in the chest with his flaming broadsword throwing her through the wall of R&D into the hallway.

He heard a gunshot behind him, so he focused his semblance to create a heat barrier melting the sniper rifle round aimed at his head. Then Blaise didn't even turn around when he raised his railgun pistol out of the hole in the building and fired a round off. Moments later there was the sound of an impact and a very loud curse as Rosa's backpack malfunctioned making her descend to the ground.

Blaise quickly stepped to the right just in time to avoid Octavian's hammer that hit the ground making a giant hole in the floor. Then Blaise dropped his greatsword before coating his right hand in black flames. In one swift movement, Blaise grabbed Octavian by the neck slowly burning through his aura. Then with one throw, Blaise tossed Octavian out of the hole in the building to hit the ground.

Blaise smirked as he watched Octavian land on a Paladin truck. Just as he was about to turn back, he felt two bullets hit his aura. Blaise turned around and saw Kyle standing there with his pistol raised. After he saw that he had Blaise's attention, he discarded his pistol and flicked his left wrist sending a long wrist blade out from his sleeve. Then he twisted his hand turning the direction of the blade having him reverse grip the knife as he grabbed his tomahawk.

"Getting tired?" Blaise asked the paladin after noticing him panting heavily. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Maybe you need to cool down," a new voice said from the doorway before five ice arrows traveled through the air hitting Blaise overpowering his semblance trapping his body in ice. Looking towards the door, Blaise saw a certain green haired archer holding her bow notching another arrow.

"You seem familiar," Blaise said squinting his eyes at Eva. "Eva Manos? Daughter of Linus Manos. You are a lot taller than the report said."

"Blaise, what are you talking about?" Eva asked him shakily raising her bow to aim at him.

"And some different equipment, well, a target is a target," Blaise said focusing his semblance to melt the ice surrounding him.

"Kyle, what is going on?" Eva asked shooting an ice arrow at Blaise. He quickly covered his broadsword in black flames and deflected the arrow melting the ice dust as he started walking towards Eva.

"I honestly don't know, but he doesn't seem to remember going to Beacon," Kyle said running up to Blaise. Blaise tried to strike Kyle, so he quickly hooked Blaise's broadsword with his tomahawk and redirected the blade. Blaise simply aimed his railgun pistol at Kyle's chest and fired one round into his chest throwing him through a wall.

"Blaise, do you have amnesia again?" Eva asked then activated her semblance just in time to see where Blaise was aiming his pistol at her to dodge it. Then she fired off two ice arrows hitting Blaise's feet freezing him in place for a few seconds before he melted it with his semblance.

"What do you mean, again?" Blaise asked her setting his pistol down on a nearby counter then split his broadswords in half before coating one in black flames and the other in white.

"Blaise, it's me, Eva. We are teammates of team BLZE from Beacon, and you're the leader," Eva said ducking under Blaise's black blade and blocking the white one with her bow. Firing off a round from each boot, Eva launched herself to the other side of the room then drew her crossbow and loaded a series of bolts into her crossbow. "Don't you remember Lapis, Zaria, or… me?"

"I know all well who you are," Blaise said walking towards her. "After all, someone is paying me a lot of money to kill you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Thinking quickly, Eva saw the hole in the building and thought up a plan. "Well, if you want to kill me, then you'll have to catch me," Eva said then snapped her fingers once and bolted towards the hole in the building.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaise asked her running after the archer combining the two swords again.

"Up!" Eva shouted grabbing a pipe hanging from the ceiling. Then she swung her body upwards having her feet land on the side of the building. After straightening herself out, Eva began running up the six floors heading to the roof.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Blaise muttered to himself quickly pulling a belt off a nearby paladin researcher and securing his broadsword to his back. Then he coated his claws in flames and began climbing the building by impaling his claws into the wall. Looking up, he could see Eva jumping onto the roof. Picking up his pace, Blaise climbed faster melting the bricks as he climbed up.

Then Blaise managed to get to the top of the building and launched himself onto the roof. He barely had landed on the ceiling before the heel of a boot connected with his jaw. Then Eva brought her foot down and pivoted on her foot and sweeped Blaise's legs. Launching herself away from Blaise by firing off railgun boot rounds landing next to the door to the stairwell.

Then she pulled her bow off of her back, and fired off several ice arrows encasing Blaise in ice. Then the ice melted covering a large portion of the roof in water. So Eva fired off one lighting dust arrow hitting Blaise electrocuting him severely. Eva had though she won until Blaise stood up from the ground and drew his broadsword and split them down the middle.

"Come on, you're only delaying the inevitable," Blaise said encasing the blades in the two colored flames. "I really don't enjoy killing kids, even if they are the same age as me, but lien is lien. Though, my employer would have preferred me to have killed you during initiation, but I guess a Paladin's medical facility is good enough."

"Blaise, you don't have to do this," Eva said firing off several arrows in succession of each other that Blaise easily blocked. "Come on Blaise, we are friends. We've spent the past year together, done soo much. Do you not remember the dance." She continued to fire off arrows at him until she reached into her quiver and found out that she was out of arrows.

"I don't care for any petty dances," Blaise said standing right in front of her then combined his broadswords together and raised the sword above his head having the black flames raging off of the sword heating up the area. "So, Ms. Manos, any last words?" he asked her as tears began pooling in her eyes.

"I love you," she said closing her eyes as Blaise pulled his arm back. He then took a slight breath smelling the air. Then he slashed downward only stopping the blade centimeters from her neck.

The flames suddenly stopped and the broadsword fell to the ground with a loud clank. Eva looked up at Blaise seeing his eyes had returned to normal and he was staring at his hands in horror. Then she looked closer seeing tears falling down his face.

"Eva…" Blaise said in disbelief, his voice sounding normal. Then he fell onto his knees staring straight ahead into space. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Blaise," she said smiling as tears started falling down her face. She then kneeled down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you. Lucia, Sedric, and the others found your coat in a field impaled to an airship, and they thought you were dead. I just couldn't believe it so I came all the way here to find you," she said beginning to sob into his shoulder.

"Eva, there's no way I'm going to die," Blaise said tightly hugging her back. "You know me, death can't even stop me. I don't really remember what happened. I was back at Beacon after the doubles round, then… I don't remember, but I was in a desert town… and then I was in a field. The last thing I remember was getting thrown into my airship and then a giant grimm's spike impaled my… chest." Quickly pulling away Blaise looked to the right of his chest and only saw a large circular scar that appeared to be getting slightly smaller every few seconds. "What the?" he asked then noticed how pale his skin was making it seem alabaster white.

"And I thought you couldn't get any paler," Kyle said from the stairwell with the rest of his team causing the couple to jump in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise asked him causing him to roll his eyes.

"I _brought_ you here," Kyle said before getting jabbed in the ribs by Octavian. " _We_ brought you here. Anyway, you had a gaping hole in your chest and were dead. I brought you up to Doctor Kroger so he could cremate your body, but he mistook the reason why. So, he cleaned the wound and saw that it was healing. After removing a large spike that had impaled your heart, you basically healed your heart coming back to life."

"How could I possibly do that?" Blaise asked him then Kyle pointed at Blaise's left hand.

"I don't know if you remember or not, but I cut off your hand. What you did was you just picked it up and attached it somehow. According to Kroger, there was a special kind of dust that bound itself to the cells in your body making it replicate with your cells somehow giving you a healing factor."

"When did tha-?" Blaise asked then came to a realization. "Lucius's healing dust. I ate a bunch of it on the first day of the tournament and Lucius said that it wasn't supposed to be eaten."

"So, in addition to your grimm abilities, semblance, strength, and apparent jack-of-all-trades with weapons, you now have a healing factor that apparently keeps you alive after death," Kyle said groaning. "I guess there is no way to kill you now, great."

"What was that?" Blaise asked then Kyle turned to Rosa who was holding a bundle of fabric.

"Rosa, give him the stuff," Kyle said looking to his teammate.

"But I found it fair and square," Rosa pouted looking up at her leader.

"They don't fit you and you picked it up from one of _his_ crates," Kyle said pointing at Blaise.

"Fine," she said tossing him the bundle of fabric.

"Cover up," Kyle told him as Blaise looked at the clothes that fell onto the ground.

After a few minutes, Blaise was fully dressed. He was wearing a black t-shirt, clean black cargo pants, black combat boots, a grey armband with a black Campione symbol on it, black fingerless gloves, and a sleeveless grey leather long coat with a hood.

"I thought I would never have to wear this thing again," Blaise muttered to himself looking at the outfit.

"Well, Lucia has your aviator trench coat, and she's on her way to the White Fang facility in Vale," Eva said causing Blaise to groan.

"Come on, it's _my_ jacket. I've never not worn it," Blaise said causing his girlfriend to chuckle.

"Come on in," Kyle said gesturing for Blaise and Eva to come into the stairwell, "You guys might need to rest up after all that fighting."

* * *

 **Oh, did you guys honestly think that I would permanently kill Blaise. He's my favorite character. I mean I did say over and over again that he was basically dead, and that his heart had stopped beating. Well, his heart had stopped beating like I said multiple times.**

 **Anyway, I just made Blaise practically invincible. Even getting his hand cut off didn't slow him down. And if anyone can tell, Blaise is a very good fighter and his semblance is really overpowered if he uses it correctly. Oh yeah, I even gave Blaise a bit of a new power, white flames.**

 **Oh, in case anyone was wondering, I had intended for Blaise to die since chapter one, just so I could make the healing dust important in the story. Now, I can use this for specific purposes in the future.**

 **Oh yeah, the reason Blaise went to Beacon, he was hired to kill Eva. Well, that turned out probably the opposite of what his employer was expecting. Well, who hired him?**

 **So yeah, Blaise snapped out of the crazy zone by a particular smell if anyone caught that. Here's a hint. It was the same smell that told Blaise there was something wrong with Eva at the dance.**

 **Kaimi, I owe you five lien. I have no idea how you're going to collect it.**

 **Next chapter, things are going to start reaching the climax.**

 **Oh, did you think that this chapter was a climax?**

 **-J. Van A**


	11. The Return to Beacon

**Hello everyone, J. Van A here with a new chapter. I don't think I really put in much fighting, if any at all.**

 **Anyway, I thought I might as well make a calm funny chapter with a decent amount of plot to move the story along for the next few chapters.**

 **Enjoy,**

* * *

"Hello…" Lapis answered his phone having been woken up shortly after falling asleep in the dorm room where AQRS had decided to sleep over after partying in the fairgrounds after the doubles rounds finished.

' _Lapis, it's me,'_ Eva answered him as there were sounds of indistinctive chatter in the background.

"Eva, what's up?" he asked her getting up from bed causing some people in the room to roll away from the sounds of the bed creaking. "Any news? Where are you?"

' _Is Zaria there?'_

"Yeah, Zaria's here. She lives here. AQRS is also here since they had just decided to sleep over because it was late."

' _Good, wake them up and then project the facetime call I'm about to send you.'_

"Why? Do you realize how late it is? Some of us actually go to bed a ten like normal functioning people. I know it's probably seven there, but you're smart," Lapis groaned kicking his brother to wake him up. "Get everyone up."

"Dude-"

"Just do it."

' _I'm well aware of the time difference, but this is something that can't wait,'_ Eva told him as he jabbed Zaria in the shoulder waking her up and Shizuko at the same time since they were sharing the bed. Grabbing a nearby pillow Lapis walked over to Alex and contemplated waking him up by smothering the guy, but then dismissed the thought and threw the pillow into his chest.

"Please don't tell me you found Blaise's corpse in the woods," Lapis said as Alex woke up Reita. Then he walked over to the screen projector and turned it on before sliding the call onto it where it only had Eva's contact picture on.

' _Trust me, this is something you don't want to miss,'_ Eva said over the tv as everyone started waking up. Then the screen suddenly changed to a live view of Eva's face in a large room that appeared to be a mess hall of some sorts.

' _Hey who are you calling? If this is one of the assassins, they could be tracking this call and finding the location of this base,'_ a male voice said then Octavian passed behind Eva carrying a food tray stopping for a moment to quick wave to the team before sitting down.

"Eva, what are you doing with that guy. He and his team tried to kill us a little while ago. Where are you?" Lapis asked getting a bit concerned.

' _Oh, Octavian? He and I are cool now,'_ Eva said waving Lapis off. ' _Life and death situations do those sort of things.'_

"Eva, what are you talking about?" Zaria asked becoming more attentive.

' _Hey! I was serious about that call! Who are you calling?'_ the man shouted at her again.

' _Kyle, it's just my team,'_ Eva snapped at him.

' _Then why didn't you just say so? I was about to shoot your scroll,'_ Kyle said getting up and walking behind Eva with an empty tray.

"Eva, seriously, what is going on?" Reita asked her.

' _Just turn the camera,'_ a new voice said causing Eva to sigh then roll her eyes. Then she turned her scroll to the right and Blaise appeared on the screen. ' _Hey guys.'_

"Oh god! My eyes!" Zaria shouted as the glare burned the retinas of nearly everyone in the room. "The beacon is lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

' _Zaria, what are you talking about?'_ Blaise asked then looked at his pale skin before putting two and two together. ' _You know, I didn't ask to be this pale.'_

"What the hell happened? Did you get stuck in a cave for three years?" Alex asked him earning a groan from the wolf faunus.

' _I'd like to see you rise from the dead after the better part of the day and remain the same color,'_ Blaise said causing the room to fall silent. ' _Yeah, now you guys feel like assholes.'_

"Blaise, you were dead?" Reita asked him causing him to nod.

' _Yeah, I was impaled to my ship and bled out afore my heart stopped. Then nearly a day later I woke up-'_

' _And went berserk,'_ Octavian reminded him causing Blaise to throw his head back and groan in frustration.

' _And I went berserk, but then Eva showed up, kicked my ass, and snapped me out of it-'_

' _Before nearly chopping my head off,'_ Eva interjected causing Blaise to groan even louder in frustration.

' _I take it this is something you're never going to let me forget?'_

' _Maybe in thirty years after I nearly kill you after I found out you had an affair with Reita,'_ Eva chucked causing Reita to look shocked and offended. Not because Eva would accuse her of being a mistress, but of being caught. Blaise froze as soon as he heard Eva say those words.

' _Eva, I think you broke him,'_ Rosa said poking Blaise in the face.

' _Anyway, Blaise is alive,'_ Eva said turning the camera to face herself. ' _Apparently Kyle gave up on trying to kill Blaise because he can't be killed. So, we're coming back to Beacon tonight and we'll probably make it back before noon.'_

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean Blaise can't be killed?" Quinton asked raising his hand.

"Quin, this isn't class. Put your hand down," Alex muttered punching Quinton in the shoulder.

' _Interesting scientific accident,'_ Kyle answered him sitting down across from Blaise as Eva turned the camera to face him and Blaise. ' _Apparently he has healing dust bound to his cells making it so,'_ in one swift movement Kyle brought his tomahawk down on Blaise's left wrist cutting off Blaise's hand causing everyone in the room to yell or scream as they watched Blaise's hand roll away, ' _he barely feels pain, and,'_ he then placed the hand back on Blaise's stump and raised his arm to show the cut was healing before Blaise curled his fingers snapping back into attention, ' _he can lose body parts and heal it if we place the limb back on. Kroger theorizes that he could possibly regrow body parts, but for some reason Blaise won't let us test it.'_

' _STOP CUTTING OFF MY HANDS!' Blaise shouted at Kyle grabbing the tomahawk and threw it._

' _My arm!'_ a random person shouted in the distance.

' _QUIT BEING A PANSY!'_ Blaise shouted at the person then jumped from the table and tried to punch Kyle in the face.

' _Yeah, interesting stuff is going on here,'_ Eva said turning the scroll back to herself again. ' _We're going to be leaving here as soon as the engineers at R &D find a way to attach my smaller airship to the Paladin's private one so we can take it back to Beacon since they just wouldn't listen to me when I said I could fly it there on my own, and that it could benefit them in the long run. So, we'll see you when we get back, bye." _She then ended the call causing the holoscreen to turn black.

"So, I guess that's good news," Lapis said scratching the back of his head.

"Does this mean we can go to bed now?" Alex asked as he fell onto the floor.

* * *

"Guys, I'm going to make a call," Eva told ROS as she stood up from the table.

"Don't call any assassins, and we won't have any problems," Octavian said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I know the drill, though you might want to take into account Blaise is an assassin," Eva said leaving the mess hall. Then she sat down on a bench in the hallway and called her dad.

' _Hello, Eva, is something wrong?'_ Lunis answered the phone surprised that Eva would call this late.

"Dad, everything's… no, something is wrong," Eva said placing her head into her hand she had propped her elbow on her knee.

' _Eva, what's wrong? Do you need me to come get you?'_

"No, I just…. Dad, do you have any enemies?" Eva asked him causing her to nearly hear the surprise from the other end.

' _Eva, why are you asking? What happened?'_

"Blaise died, but he's fine. He's living now. It's just, when he came back to life he apparently had temporary amnesia making him forget about his year at Beacon."

' _Eva, how does this rela-'_

"There was a reason Blaise came to Beacon," Eva interrupted. "He told me that he was sent to Beacon to _kill_ me. I've been running through a list of just about everyone I know, and I can't find anyone who would want me dead."

' _Eva, if Blaise is an assassin, you need to stay away from him,'_ Linus told her.

"Dad, we've known for a long time that Blaise was an assassin. _You've_ known he was an assassin," Eva snapped at him.

' _That was different. He wasn't trying to kill you then. If Blaise was hired to kill you, who's to say he won't try to again?'_

"Dad, look, it's Blaise. I know he wouldn't try to really kill me. Can you just tell me if you have anyone willing to kill me to get to you?"

' _I don't know, Eva,'_ Linus nearly shouted at her. ' _Eva, you are my daughter, one of the two only family I have left. If someone is trying to kill you, the safest place for you is home where I can protect you, and where no assassins are around. I know you like Blaise, but being around him is the least safest place. Please Eva, come home.'_

"Goodbye, Linus," Eva said closing her scroll. Then placing her scroll down on the bench she dropped her head covering the back of her head with her hands.

"Something wrong?" Blaise asked leaning against the wall causing Eva to jump.

"When did you get here?" Eva asked him.

"Somewhere around 'being around him is this least safest place,'" Blaise said sitting down next to Eva.

"Look, I know my father likes you, but when I told him…" she trailed off looking at him.

"That I was sent to kill you," Blaise answered tilting his head down closing his eyes. "Look, sure I was sent there on a mission to kill, but I didn't. Eva, there is nothing I want more than to be with you. I could make up some corny line about fighting the gods or dying for you, but I'm pretty sure coming back from the dead is good enough." He paused running his hands through his hair. "Trust me, I'm really freaked out about this whole thing alright. Dying multiple times is really freaky. The first time I had to deal with the subconscious me, who is an asshole by the way. But this time was different. It was just nothing. Everything just faded to black. Eva, for the first time in as long as I can remember, I was terrified. And to think that I was this close to… to…"

"Blaise," she said pulling him into a hug, "I know you would never hurt me."

"Eva, you don't understand. I just have these thoughts nagging at the back of my head. 'Kill her, kill her, fulfil the contract.' Sometimes these voices are shouting in the back of my head," Blaise said pushing her off of him to look her in the eyes. "Eva, when an assassin enters a contract, they are obligated to fulfil it. Now, I won't ever do anything to hurt you, but you never will be safe around me."

Eva smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You people, I swear just are self-destructive," Kyle said from the doorway causing both of them to jump. "Anyway, R&D said that they finished the ships and wanted to show Blaise all the modifications they did to his broadswords."

"There were more modifications?" Blaise asked him as they both stood up.

* * *

"-and as you can see here we modified the blade to split down the edge and-" one of the scientist said droning on and on talking about what they did to Blaise's broadsword.

"Ok, can we get to the point and not go on with the scientific lecture?" Blaise interrupted the scientist causing the scrawny man to jump.

"O-of course," the scientist said picking up Blaise's broadsword then opened up a sliding cover on the hilt revealing a red button. The scientist pressed it and the broadsword split open vertically by the sharpened edge. Then a second later a red light came from the open space creating an edge. Then the scientist slashed a nearby metal dummy cutting it in half burning where it cut. "When the two halves are together, you can press this button and create a laser edge similar to an Enclave member's beam saber. When it is like this, you can cut through pretty much anything."

"Cool, so you guys made a laser sword," Blaise said grabbing his broadsword from the scientist turning off the laser edge. "And what about my boots?"

"Ah yes, the special gravity boots," the scientist said pulling the pair from a box on a nearby table. "At first we just assumed that it was a simple pair of armored boots, but on closer inspection we found a special kind of dust. We were about to reverse engineer it, but then you unexpectedly woke up and interfered before we could begin."

"Good," Blaise said swiping the boots causing the scientists to all be surprised. Blaise then pulled out his scroll and pulled up an image of the gravity boot patent from his brother. "This device, all dust, and designs are all property of Orlando Cooper and the Manos Corporation. If you had been stupid enough copy this we have every legal right to sue you, or Linus Manos could send a squad of assassins to dispose of each of you and destroy your designs since he is an ally of the assassins. Plain in simple, don't touch my stuff."

"Did he memorize that? It sounded rehearsed," Rosa leaned in and asked Eva. Eva simply shrugged in response.

"Anyway," Blaise said taking off his current boots and replacing them with his gravity boots, "You guys said you were finished with the airship."

"Ah yes, we've developed a sort of airship clamp allowing us to have one airship attach to another's roof and fly without much drag. Then we can have one airship successfully detach mid-air and fly normally," the scientist explained boring Blaise.

"So, you made a glorified ship holder?"

"Essentially," the scientist agreed with him.

"So, when can we go home? Because to be completely honest, I've had a rough couple of days," Blaise asked the group of paladins.

"Blaise, we can go back as soon as you want," Kyle said walking over to Blaise.

"Then let's go," Blaise said sheathing the broadsword on his back then holstered his pistol on his belt.

* * *

"So, we're all just hanging out on the same ship," Eva said.

"Yep," Rosa replied popping the 'p.'

"The same ship where Blaise died?"

"Yep."

"And do you guys are have any problems with this?"

"Nope."

"So, I died right there?" Blaise asked Kyle earning a groan from the man.

"Yes, you died right there," Kyle answered him.

"And you were actually worried about me?"

"Do you want me to cut off your hand again?" Kyle asked him causing Blaise to move his hands away from the paladin.

"No need to be that extreme," Blaise said then looked over to Kyle's belt and saw his golden swords. "Hey, didn't I destroy those?"

"Yeah, which is why I typically have spares, in case some crazy person breaks them," Kyle said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"That must also be why you have a lot of these," Blaise said flicking his wrists back ejecting a wrist blade from each wrist surprising everyone since Blaise's jacket didn't have sleeves.

"Blaise, where did those come from?" Eva asked him looking at the wrist blades.

"Well, as it turns out, the paladins were experimenting with illusion dust combining it with clothing armor and such," Blaise said turning the wrist blade to reverse grip the knives. "So, I decided that since my old ones got lost somewhere, I would just permanently borrow these without asking because _someone_ kept cutting off my hand."

Kyle just stood there having his face show a mixture of emotions while thinkings. Confusion, pondering, anger, annoyance, then not caring. "Fine, just don't ruin them. They actually cost a lot to make since the metal alloy isn't cheap," he said walking away from Blaise to sit down on a nearby bench.

* * *

"Octavian, about how much longer until we reach Beacon?" Blaise asked the man walking into the cockpit.

"We're almost there," Octavian said pointing to the horizon. "If you look carefully, you can see the coast of Vale. We can probably fly these ships to Beacon. Then you guys can go back to your dorm, but it'll be pretty late."

"Great," Blaise said sitting down in the copilot seat closing the door to the bay area. "So, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you have any idea why Kyle is so obsessed with killing me?" Blaise asked him causing the taller man to sigh.

"I really don't think you have to worry about that anymore. After all, I don't think you _can_ die," Octavian said then paused wondering if he should continue on. "In the mess hall we had placed enough cyanide in your food to kill a fully grown goliath."

"And why would you do that?"

"To test your body. Plus Kroger is a bit pissed at you for ripping his arm off," Octavian added causing blaise to nod in agreement. "And you didn't die, so no harm done. Kroger did say that you might be able to survive getting your head cut off, but I'm sure you don't want to test that one any time soon."

"Yeah, you guys try going for my head and I'll show you why I'm the Blood Moon," Blaise chuckled as their airship entered Vale airspace.

"I'd like to see you beat me," Octavian chuckled before Blaise grew his claws and ignited them with white fire. "Right, right. Frickin' flaming claws."

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Blaise and Eva snuck onto campus. They had narrowly avoided a few hall monitors, with the only way they just barely avoided the hall monitor by activating their gravity boots and climbing on the ceiling. After a while they made their way to their dorm's door. Then they opened up the door to an interesting sight.

Lapis and Zaria were sleeping in their respective beds. Quinton was sleeping in Lapis's bed, head to toe to the berserker. Shizuko was sleeping in Zaria's bed cuddling with her adoptive sister, much to her displeasure. Then, both Alex and Reita were sleeping on the floor between Lapis and Zaria's beds.

Eva and Blaise were confused as to why Alex and Reita just wouldn't sleep on their beds until they found a note saying that they were saving them a spot and that they had to kick Reita off of Blaise's bed.

"That scandalous little minx," Eva muttered to herself pulling out a throwing knife from her coat with the full intention of cutting off her hair.

"Eva, we don't need to start a war this early in the morning," Blaise said stripping off his weapons and coat before falling onto his bed. "Anyway, we have been through a lot the past couple days." He then pushed his face into his pillow then muttered, "At least you didn't get severely poisoned while eating dinner."

"What was that?" Eva asked taking off her boots and setting her weapons next to her bed. After laying down, she pulled her covers over her head and rolled over to face Blaise who had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Lapis greeted Blaise waking him up.

"And you're an asshole," Blaise muttered rolling away from Lapis's voice.

"Really? You should probably look at what is right next to you," Lapis said getting Blaise's curiosity.

Blaise then rolled over and looked right next to him. He then was shocked to see messy teal hair lying down right next to him. Looking past Reita, Blaise saw Eva was still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaise slipped out of bed and grabbed his things before leaving the room with Lapis.

Eva rolled over with a large smile on her face. "I'm going to kill that bitch in her sleep," Eva muttered to herself reaching for her throwing knives having them be just out of reach. "Maybe I'll smother her instead."

* * *

 **Alright, so even though Blaise can't die, KROS is still trying to kill him. I am curious as to what cyanide tastes like, but I'm not dumb enough to try some.**

 **Anyway, Eva seems to be getting a bit crazy. Mostly involving a certain wolf and a sniper.**

 **So, I'm a bit tired so I won't be filling this A/N with witty comments and remarks. Anyway, the next chapter will have some interactions with some of the cast of RWBY. Then, well, Yang breaks a leg.**

 **I'm going to go to bed.**

 **See ya peeps,**

 **-J. Van A**


	12. The List

**Hello everyone, this is your favorite rambling idiot J. Van A here with the latest chapter of A BLZEing Remnant Year 2 (Why do I keep saying that at the beginning of every chapter?). I actually had this pretty much done almost a few days ago, but then I got Dragon Age Inquisition, and you can probably tell what happened next. I'm currently writing this between loading screens and while waiting for my agents to finish their missions.**

 **Anyway, this chapter does have a bunch of comedy and some action then leading to plot.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"So…" Lapis said starting the conversation as both he and Blaise were sitting in the cafeteria with Zaria.

"So what?" Blaise asked him looking up at the berserker.

"If you stand out in sunlight for three minutes do you start on fire?"

"No," Blaise said in annoyance. "Look, my skin just got pale-"

"Paler."

"-and I'm pretty sure it won't tan," Blaise finished a little bit ticked off.

"So, you had an interesting few days," Zaria said drawing attention to herself.

"Yeah, well dying can do that to you. Oh, it did find out something new," Blaise said generating his claws on one hand then ignited them with white flames, "I can do this now."

"Wow," Zaria said in amazement as she leaned in to get a closer look at the flames. "So this is what happened after you died."

"Yeah, maybe it's something that happens after you come back from being dead," Blaise said then extinguished his claws before looking at his two team members. "Don't try it. I just barely managed to fluke it."

"Blaise, we're not stupid enough to try that," Lapis said.

"Yeah, right," Zaria said then chuckled as she slipped a knife back into her boot.

"Anyway, are you going to join the tournament again?" Lapis asked Blaise earning a shake of his head.

"No, I dropped out of the tournament and so did Kyle, which made it so if I were to join again there would be an uneven number of contestants couples," Blaise explained as he spotted KROS and waved them over. "Anyway, with my weapons as they are, I'm going to need to figure out a new fighting style."

"Says the man who kicked most of our asses," Kyle said as he and his team sat down.

"You guys were easy after I figured out what you guys could do," Blaise said then turned to them. "Octavian, you relied mostly on counter attacks and building up energy, so it made you easily susceptible to elemental damage. Sharon, you make your initial approach then teleport somewhere behind your target, so if they're fast enough, they can spin around and hit you. Rosa, you are mostly a range fighter relying on your wings to push away your target or get you further away, so if your wings were hit by a better marksman then you would go crashing down. And Kyle, you're simply cocky and your swords are just cheap distractions so your opponents think you're going to lose when you draw your tomahawk and wrist blade, so if your opponent can overpower you before you pull out your tomahawk, they'll win."

"And you just assume that that analysis is correct?" Kyle asked him.

"I did kick all of your asses," Blaise said smugly.

"Most, I was still fine," Octavian grumbled.

"All. If I were to have hit you again with my flaming broadsword, you would've died," Blaise said. Before he could continue a red blur crashed into the wolf faunus in a hug nearly throwing him back.

"You're back!" Ruby exclaimed letting go of Blaise. "We were worried about you."

"Ruby was worried about you," Weiss said walking to Blaise, Lapis, and KROS with the rest of RWBY. "After Yang told us that you apparently got into trouble, Ruby was beginning to get worried because of some reasons." Blaise looked at Ruby as they both were reminded of their little trip to a White Fang facility they've kept a secret.

"You missed Yang and Weiss's match," Ruby pouted to the wolf causing him to chuckle.

"Actually, I didn't. I watched it on television in," he paused trying to remember the town he was in, "Well, I watched it. Apparently, we all have our own music themes. I tried to figure out what mine was, but then…" He paused thinking for a few moments causing everyone except KROS to raise an eyebrow at him. "I forget," he said causing a group 'huh' to surprise him. "Amnesia."

"Again," Lapis groaned slamming his forehead onto the table.

"Come on, we just got rid of it from last time," Zaria complained slamming her head on the table next to Lapis.

"I'd like to see you come back from the dead and not have some problems," Blaise grumbled.

"Did you just say you came back from the dead?" Yang asked him as RWBY sat down at the table.

"Yeah, but that's not very important," Blaise said waving them off. "So, what do you guys think will happen in the singles round today?"

"You can't just wave that sort of thing off!" Yang nearly shouted fully concerned for him.

"Don't worry about it," Eva said making her presence known to everyone as she approached the table sitting down next to Blaise. "This sort of thing is common with us we've started to stop being surprised."

"Says the girl who was about ready to weep a pool of tears when Sedric told us Blaise had died," Lapis muttered earning a glare from Eva as it appeared that her head had swiveled a full 180 to glare at him. "Right, shutting up."

"He isn't wrong," Blaise said, "I've disappeared before, so it wouldn't be surprising that they think I'm dead every once in awhile."

"So you didn't actually temporarily die?" Yang asked him.

"Well, I'm standing here, now aren't I?"

"You didn't answer the question," Yang deadpanned.

"Well, today is a nice day," Blaise said standing up as he started to head towards the exit. "Also I need to make some calls, talk to my siblings, and possibly do some practice."

"Blaise, why are you avoiding the question?" Yang asked him as Blaise neared the exit.

"See ya later," Blaise said with a smile as he disappeared from the cafeteria.

"Hey Eva, where is AQRS?" Lapis asked her causing the shorter girl to cheshire smile as her head swiveled around to face him. "Stop that!"

"I'm sure they are having an interesting time right now," she said chuckling to herself.

* * *

"Well, this sucks," Reita said as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

When she woke up that morning she discovered that she was pinned to the side of Beacon tower by her clothes with several arrows. She would've gotten herself down, but it appeared that she was twenty-five stories off the ground. It took her a little while to realize that she didn't have her scroll on her, and that she had a note taped to her forehead with one simple message.

Don't touch what is mine.

* * *

"Hey Blaise, have you seen my cousin?" Alex asked Blaise as he passed him in the Beacon courtyard.

"No, I've only seen her this morning in the dorm room," Blaise said shuddering at the memory.

"So, new coat," Alex commented looking at Blaise's choice of attire. "I can't say whether or not it's an improvement."

"You know, this coat isn't that bad," Blaise said then looked at the lack of sleeves. "I do miss my old coat. I'm going to get it back though. It's actually one of the things that I'm going to be talking to my siblings about."

"Other than actually being alive," Alex added.

"Yes, there is that. I wonder if there is a way to break it to them gently," Blaise wondered out loud until Alex had an idea.

* * *

'Hello,' Lucia answered her scroll then sniffled opening the facetime call not looking at the screen.

'Lucia, who is calling?' Sedric asked walking over to her.

"How ya doin' ya sons-a-bitches!?" Blaise asked them causing nearly everyone in the airship to nearly fall off their chairs from shock.

'BLAISE! WHAT THE FUCK?! WE WERE SERIOUSLY CONCERNED! WE THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!' Lucia shouted at Blaise throwing his head back from the sheer force of the volume.

"You know, I expected this to be much worse," Blaise muttered.

'DON'T THINK YOU'VE GOTTEN OFF THIS EASY! YOU THERE! I CAN HEAR YOU GIGGLING!' Lucia shouted getting Alex's attention. Blaise turned the scroll to face him. "You. I want you to punch him in the face really hard."

"I don't really thin-"

'DO IT!' Lucia shouted causing both men to jump.

"I'm really sorry man," Alex said reeling his fist back.

"Go ahead, it won't hurt," Blaise said. Alex quickly punched Blaise full force throwing his head downward causing anybody watching to wince. "Alright, anything else?" Blaise asked standing back up.

'Just wait till we get back to Vale, I'm going to make you wish you were dead,' Lucia said her voice dripping with venom.

'Of course we need to finish our mission first, so coming back to Vale may take a while,' Sedric interjected yanking the scroll from her hands switching it to a regular call. 'Anyway, she may not sound like it, but she's glad you're back. I'll make sure she's calmed down by the time we get back.'

"Yeah, and can you make sure someone doesn't wreck my coat. You guys seemed to have picked it up from the White Fang camp," Blaise told his brother.

'Yeah, sure. How did you survive that day any way?'

"It's not that important. All you need to know is that Lucius is involved," Blaise said. "I really don't like repeating this whole thing, so I won't. Can you guys just promise me that if you see any giant grimm that you'll run away?"

'Sure, fine, we saw that your default plan didn't initially work, so we know that railgun cannons cannot do anything against the giant grimm. Either way, it's nice knowing you are still alive.'

"Yeah, it's nice being alive," Blaise said. "See you soon. Make sure my coat stays in one piece, and also don't lose my swords." At that Blaise closed his scroll hanging up the call.

"Did that go better than you thought?" Alex asked him as Blaise put his scroll on his belt.

"To be honest, I half expected Lucia to break all laws of reality and punch me through the scroll screen," Blaise said chuckling at the thought. "Though, from what I can tell right now, I can't feel much pain anymore."

"So, if you don't have your cutlasses anymore, how exactly are you going to fight without them?"

"I have a general idea, but it could use perfecting," Blaise said then briefly looked at the distance and spotted something. "Oh, and if you're looking for Reita, she's currently hanging around the outside of the thirtieth floor of Beacon tower."

* * *

After collecting his weapons from his room, Blaise started making his way to the training rooms on the far side of Beacon. Part of the way there he entered an area off limits to civilians. That wouldn't be very noteworthy except that there was someone standing in the area who Blaise didn't recognize as one of the staff. The man had black hair with red eyes and a grey dress shirt, but the most notable feature was his red cape. The man also appeared to be having a conversation with a black bird that was standing on his finger.

"-and now he thinks he found a suitable match," the man said to be bird before it squawked in reply.

"Excuse me," Blaise said getting the man's attention and causing the bird to fly over to a nearby lamp post, "Civilians aren't allowed in this area. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Civilian," the man chuckled to himself as he pulled out a flask from his pocket and drank some of its content.

'And he's drunk,' Blaise thought as he got closer to the man. "Look, this area is for Beacon staff and students. The fair grounds are that way. I really don't think it's very safe for you here."

"And what, some random kid's going to attack me? Tell me, kid. What's your name?" the man asked putting away his flask. Then his hand moved to the back of his belt slightly.

"Blaise Campione," Blaise answered him raising his hand up a little bit towards his broadsword's handle. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Name's Qrow," he said grabbing his weapon's handle. From the lamp post Blaise saw that the bird Qrow had been talking to rolled its eyes, even though he thought birds couldn't do that. "So, you're the guy my nieces have been telling me about. Let's see if what they say is true."

The blade on Qrow's belt extended then he pulled it off and swung it directly at Blaise's head. Blaise drew his broadsword quickly and blocked Qrow's weapon just in time. Blaise then split the broadsword in two and caught the open one in his left hand before coating it with white fire then the other with black flames. Blaise then swung at the man's head which he blocked by tilting his head back slightly.

"Well, first impressions so far are good," Qrow noted as Blaise redirected his blade then swung at him again that Qrow dodged easily. "Your stance could use a bit of improvement."

"Who the hell are you?" Blaise asked crossing his blades in front of him to block the blade. Then throwing Qrow's sword back, Blaise combined his blades then quickly pulled out his railgun pistol and fired off one round that Qrow dodged again by moving his head to the right slightly. "How did I miss?"

"No offense kid, but you're a tad bit inexperienced," Qrow said causing Blaise to scoff. "Oh right, Mr. Assassin here."

Blaise stopped. "How do you know that?" Blaise asked him pressing the center button on his broadsword generating a laser edge and then ejected his left wrist blade holding it in a reverse grip.

"Relax, kid. Oz told me about that," Qrow said putting his sword back on his belt shortening the blade. "He told me of your recent adventures over the year, and about the important mission he currently has you on."

"Current mission? What mission?" Blaise asked turning off the laser edge and sheathing his weapons.

"Something about tailing Glynda for a few months," Qrow said as the bird he was talking to earlier squawked then flew away.

"Oh right, the coffee," Blaise chuckled. "Luwak Kopi Dust. I figured it out a few months ago and was about to tell Ozpin, but Glynda caught wind of what I was doing. I mean, lien is good, but Glynda scares me."

"Glynda scares all of us," Qrow said as he pulled out his flask and took another drink. "A quick tip. When you're fighting with your broadsword, instead of using that small knife in your free hand, use your large pistol and develop your fighting style from there."

"You know, you never really answered my question," Blaise said as Qrow chuckled while walking past Blaise over to the main tower.

"Qrow Branwen, teacher at Signal Academy, one of Ozpin's allies, and the uncle of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long," Qrow said giving Blaise a two finger salute as he left the area.

"Seems more like he could be Ruby's dad," Blaise muttered to himself then remembered something. "Didn't Ruby say he was a scythe wielder?"

* * *

"So, I had an interesting encounter before coming here," Qrow said to Ozpin after he entered the office from the elevator.

"Really? Who did you pick a fight with this time?" Ozpin asked him looking at the footage of Qrow's fight with Winter.

"Blaise Campione, the assassin you told me so much about," Qrow said leaning on a nearby pillar and taking out his flask to take a drink.

Really? I thought he left Vale," Ozpin said pulling up security footage of Blaise in the training area fighting off a bunch of old atlesian knights using the combat style Qrow told him about. "He seems really pale."

"I thought that was his normal skin color," Qrow said putting his flask back in his pocket. "He did tell me the name of the coffee Glynda orders, Luwak Kopi Dust." Ozpin's gaze sharpened as he pulled up his computer and searched the coffee. He found a link of a supplier and immediately ordered 3,000 liens worth. "I think this is why Glynda didn't want you to know the coffee brand."

"Well, she can't stop me, now can she?" Ozpin chuckled to himself as he finished the order with the next day priority shipping option selected. "Anyway, back to business."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Lapis asked Blaise as he walked to their chairs in the colosseum. Blaise appeared to have been in a large fight with a few scratches scattered around his arms and steam was rising from his skin.

"Intense workout," Blaise said sitting down picking up his large soda and taking a drink of it before cringing at the taste. "Ok, soda tastes terrible now. Gotta add that to the list of things that's changed."

"You have a list?"

"Yeah, a list of things that have changed since I came back from the dead," Blaise said rolling his head over his shoulders. "White flames, loss of most pain feeling, small scars disappearing, my crescent scar flaming black when I use my semblance, and now soda tastes terrible and burns my throat."

"You know, that list seemed serious until you got to the soda part," Lapis commented.

"So, where are the girls?" Blaise asked him looking around for the rest of his team spotting KROS walking over to the chairs next to him.

"After AQRS found Reita, they had Eva and Zaria get their gravity boots to get her down. Then they decided to go back to the room to play games and watch the match on tv," Lapis explained as KROS sat down in the chairs next to the two.

"That girl scares me," Kyle said to the two joining in the conversation. "It's just the head swivel thing. That's not normal."

"Yeah, she's only done it this morning so it's probably not going to happen again," Blaise said shrugging.

"What did happen to make her seem psycho?" Sharon asked the two causing both of them to think for a second about Reita sleeping in Blaise's bed.

"Nothing," they both answered simultaneously.

"Oh look, the singles round is starting," Blaise said diverting attention away from the current topic. "And it's Yang vs… some guy," he said looking at Mercury Black thinking. Then he leaned back into his chair pulling on his hood to block the glare from a spotlight that he swore was pointed directly at his eyes. "Anyway, Yang's going to win either way."

"Blaise, I know you're still there, but do you really have to infuse illusion dust into every hood," Lapis said trying to focus on his leader who shrugged as he looked at the platform watching the fighting.

"Hey Kyle, if we were still in the tournament, how do you think it would have gone?" Blaise asked the paladin who was trying to half focus on Blaise and the match.

"I'm pretty sure it would've been a death match between us considering the fighting style similarities that the matches seem to be," Kyle said commenting on the brawler style and kick boxer styles conflicting on the platform. "Though we'd probably just splatter blood all over the platform and it would be terrifying to anyone watching."

"Except that I don't bleed," Blaise added causing the group to look at him as he pulled off his hood. "It's on the list."

"You don't bleed?" Lapis asked him. Blaise ejected his wrist blade and reverse gripped it before dragging the blade across the top of his arm. From the gash in his arm, it appeared that no blood flowed out of the wound before it closed up moments later. "Ok, weird."

"Yeah, I found this out after Kyle cut off my arm for the second time," Blaise said pulling on his hood again as Yang was bombarded by Mercury's shots. "And now we get to the interesting part." Yang activated her semblance burning the area behind her before all out assaulting Mercury till his aura depleted. Then Blaise watched as Yang quickly punched his knee in breaking it. "And that's not supposed to happen."

"Yeah, she just shot him in the knee," Lapis said pointing at the scene. "Of course that's not supposed to happen."

"There's something wrong here," Blaise said looking at the platform intently as Mercury's teammate ran onto the platform and Yang was surrounded by Atlesian knights. "Yang's shotgun rounds on non-aura protected legs would blow the bottom part clean off. She is able to kill grimm with those you know."

"But look at his leg, it's broken," Kyle said about to smack Blaise. "She clearly just punched it on her own accord. He didn't even do anything to provoke her."

"And still, her shotgun rounds would've blown off his leg, not just break it, or there would be a lot of blood. There is no blood on that platform, and there is no bone sticking out. That much impact would've broken the bone in half forcing the bone through the skin," Blaise said only causing Kyle and Lapis to get annoyed at him. "Also, there's no smell of blood in the air. I'm a wolf faunus and I do have a very strong sense of smell, and if there was blood in the air, I would smell it."

"So, you're saying that Yang was set up?" Octavian asked him piecing what he said together.

"It seems like it, but why would-" Blaise said then his head snapped to look in the direction of Vale. "Grimm."

"What?"

"Grimm, coming to Vale. They'll be here in a few days, but I can feel their mass movements," Blaise said as his eyes turned red and black. Then his forehead started to sweat and his mouth dy up as his chest started to hurt. "We need to get everyone and go to Vale."

"Why?" Lapis asked him standing up next to his partner.

"Those big grimm that killed me are coming to Vale, and we need to stop them before getting to the city," Blaise said running from his chair to the colosseum docks calling up his weapons locker.

Lapis pulled out his scroll and dialed his missing teammates. "Eva, get Zaria and your weapons. Meet us at the docks, and bring AQRS. Blaise said giant grimm are coming to Vale."

Moments later Blaise's locker landed in the middle of one of the platforms surprising the few people who were there. As he was grabbing his weapons, Blaise looked up briefly and saw Mercury and his teammate enter the medical bullhead along with two first responders. One of the first responders looked at Blaise with her amber gaze and glared at him for a second before disappearing into the ship.

Blaise shrugged as he secured his broadsword on his back. A few moments later five more lockers landed on the dock right next to Blaise's. Then Lapis and KROS opened up their lockers and collected their various weapons.

Entering the nearby bullhead, they noticed that it was completely empty. Octavian walked into the cockpit area and quickly hotwired the airship. Moments later the airship lifted off and was heading for the Beacon docks.

"Ok, so we have something new to add to the list," Lapis said to Blaise securing both battleaxes to his back.

"No, I've been able to sense grimm for a while, but only large groups. It comes with the whole grimmification package," Blaise said sliding a new power cell into his railgun pistol. "Man, I wish we had a railgun cannon, but I left mine at the destroyed camp."

"Well, don't the assassins have a lot of them? We used them when we were fighting in Eriford," Lapis said causing Blaise to think for a moment.

"They do, but the closest cache that would have mobile railgun cannons is several hours away," Blaise said holstering his railgun pistol. "And I don't have any of my diverse weapons because they are all still in crates back at the destroyed White Fang camp along with my special ammo."

"I have an idea," Sharon said getting Blaise and Lapis's attention. "The paladins have a special high speed missile program. If they put your crates inside unarmed missiles, then they could be here in probably under an hour."

"Kyle, get your men on that," Blaise said to Kyle catching his attention.

"Right, but we need a location to send the missiles," Kyle said pulling out his scroll to call the paladins.

Blaise opened his scroll as Octavian landed the airship and opened a map of Vale. Trusting his gut, Blaise looked at a certain city in the grimm's path. "Kyle, tell your men to send the crates, and possibly the railgun cannon if they can, to Mountain Glenn. There shouldn't be anyone around to get caught in the fight, and it's out of the public eye so people shouldn't be watching us," Blaise said as they ran over to the Paladin's airship and boarded while Eva, Zaria, and AQRS neared the airship. As Octavian started up the airship, ZE and AQRS jumped into the back of the ship. As the side door was closing a black bird with red eyes flew in before the doors fully closed. The bird then landed on a metal rack above everyone before squawking.

"And now we have to deal with this," Rosa groaned gesturing to the bird causing it to look somewhat offended.

"As long as it doesn't do anything, the bird stays in the ship," Octavian said causing the bird to nod in agreement. "If it does anything annoying, someone gets to shoot it." The bird had a genuine look of shock on its face from Octavian's remark.

"So, what's the situation?" Alex asked everyone as they situated themselves.

"Big ass grimm that killed me are coming here," Blaise said rubbing the scar on his chest. "They are being drawn to Vale due to the mass negative feelings from Yang's display at the tournament, which I still say was her being set up. I think there's something bigger going on at the moment. The giant grimm, me dying, Yang and the tournament, and now the masses of grimm I'm feeling. They're all connected." The crow cawed in agreement. "It's a horde of powerful grimm if I can feel it from this far. I can't remember much from the past few days, and a couple things are fuzzy from the year, but I have a feeling that I was connected to this somehow."

"What? Do you mean the White Fang?" Quinton asked him. "After all, these guys said you were at a destroyed White Fang camp."

"I was part of the White Fang for a few years," Blaise said causing everyone to be surprised. "I stayed with them till… that doesn't matter anymore. I left and cut all ties with them. I think I did some stuff over the past years that caused me to be put on the radar. If we think about it, they probably sent me there to have me killed."

"So this big grimm, what do you know?" Kyle asked Blaise causing the wolf to rub his temples.

"There are some fuzzy parts. There were two of them. A beowolf and a death stalker," Blaise said then his head snapped up. "We injured them. The death stalker has one of its eyes destroyed and the beowolf has a giant crack in its armor."

"So, if we focus on these weaknesses, we might have a chance to kill it," Alex pieced together.

"There's one more thing," Blaise thinking intently. "This grimm has… an ability. It's kind of like mine. The… Alpha Sense. It can control grimm in the area. Plus, the camp was… on the grimm's nest. If the grimm had used its alpha sense just a little closer to the White Fang research facility, it could have taken control of mutated faunus."

"So, expect company," Eva said crossing her legs as she leaned back on the bench. "Regular grimm and mutated faunus. So what? We've fought these things before. Remember Orson?"

"Yeah, except that we had an army of assassins, smaller grimm to fight, and team…" Blaise said trailing off as he snapped his fingers trying to remember a name.

"BRNZ," Lapis interjected.

"Yeah, them. Seriously, if we used the girls' combo we could have that golem fight off the smaller grimm," Blaise said as he snapped his fingers a final time. "Plus that one guy's time freeze power could help out."

Kyle got off his scroll. "Alright, I've told my men. They're going to send your crates here in an hour or so. I told them to get the railgun cannon if they can. Octavian, how long till we get to Mountain Glenn?"

"We'll be there within the hour. I'm not speeding past since we're still in the city of Vale's airspace," Octavian answered from the cockpit.

"So, what do we do until the railguns arrive?" Alex asked.

"It's simple," Blaise said then pulled his broadsword off his back and generating a red laser edge. "We fight, and we kill those grimm. And hopefully, we won't die in the process."

* * *

 **Alright that was interesting, even with Eva going a bit crazy, but she did have a reason. We got to see some banter, learned of the list, and we even saw Blaise fight Qrow, for like a second.**

 **Then of course shit had to hit the fan eventually, in the form of Yang kneecapping Mercury. I originally planned for BLZE, AQRS, and KROS to fight the Apex Predators while Beacon was attacked, but if you guys know of my subtle hints, then you already know what I'm planning to reveal.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be interesting with a lot of fighting and most likely some witty banter.**

 **Have a nice day, I'm going to go kill some demons now,**

 **-J. Van A**


	13. Predator Duel

**Hello everyone. I have returned with the next chapter. I'm really tired right now.**

 **I've been taking a bit of a break to play Dragon Age Inquisition, and I did beat it with sixty hours in.**

 **Anyway, I spent today writing the bulk of this.**

 **So yeah, this is the big fight.**

 **Enjoy,**

* * *

After landing outside of Mountain Glenn, the teams quickly headed into the ruins.

"Ok, so, if Blaise fought these things with an army of White Fang and lost, how can we even hope to win?" Octavian asked them as they jogged down the street.

"To be fair, they weren't trained fighters," Blaise said. "Plus, I think I may have a plan."

"Care to inform us of this plan?" Alex asked him as Blaise snapped his fingers once.

"Not at the moment, but when the grimm arrive, go after the death stalker. The beowolf and I have some unfinished business," Blaise said running to the side of the street then up the wall using his boots. "You guys need to prepare. I'm going to call them over." Blaise then jumped onto the side of the nearby parking garage and running to the top level.

"You know, I have a feeling this is why Blaise died in the first place," Zaria deadpanned as they managed to get to the middle of the town.

From the middle intersection they looked up to the top of the parking garage to see Blaise standing on the ledge. Blaise took a few deep breaths then bent over before arching his back. Then he let out a bellowing demonic howl that surprised everyone in the intersection. He howled for nearly thirty seconds before he ran out of breath. Then after pausing for a few seconds for his breathing to return to normal, he jumped off the ledge landing on the sidewalk next to them.

"So, what was the point of that?" Kyle asked him taking a few steps towards the wolf faunus.

"That was a demonstration of the alpha sense," Blaise explained then coughed for a second from lack of air. "Anyway, I think I kind of challenged any apex predators within earshot, and if they come over here, a large portion of the horde travelling with them will also come here."

"And you seriously thought that would be a good idea?" Rosa asked him. "We'll be having a hard enough time fighting the apex predator."

"Well, all of you will be fighting the death stalker, so it won't be that difficult," Blaise said as they heard grimm roars in the distance getting louder. "Then again some of you might want to fight the random grimm."

"So, I guess now would be a good time for your plan," Quinton said resting his lance on his shoulder.

"Right… the plan," Blaise said rubbing the back of his head. "Ok, I think I may have forgotten the plan, but how about this. Alex, Shizuko, Zaria, and Quinton, you guys fight the smaller grimm on the streets. Sharon, Lapis, and Kyle will mainly engage the large grimm. Reita, Rosa can tether you to her backpack and both of you can pick off grimm using your rifles."

"And what about Octavian and me?" Eva asked him after she noticed both she and Octavian had been counted out.

"Well, Octavian's semblance is absorbing energy from hits," Blaise said causing Octavian to roll his eyes. "So, Eva, you need to repeatedly kick him with your powerful kicks and railgun boots until he has as much energy stored as he can. Then, Octavian, you need to release as much of that power as you can into a single hit into the death stalker. With that much power, you could probably kill it."

"So, you want us to distract it for like half an hour until Octavian can one shot it?" Alex asked them.

"Yeah, pretty much," Blaise said. "It only took…" he paused to think for a second, "two high impact railgun cannon rounds to crack the armor. So, in order to build up that much energy, it may take a while." The grimm roars got even louder to the point that Blaise could see glowing red dots in the distance along with two large black masses in the back.

"Ok, so instead of standing around like idiots, we should probably be preparing," Lapis said causing Blaise to shrug and nod.

"Alright then, Stalker team, go to the nearby apartment complex," Blaise said pointing at said apartment building, "When the apex grimm approach, shoot the death stalker to get its attention and draw it away from the beowolf. Grimm team, you need to be stationed on the streets to fight the other grimm so they don't kill the Stalker team. Snipers, you know what to do. And team Titan, avoid most conflict until you've gathered enough energy."

"And where will you be?" Octavian asked him as Blaise turned around.

"You'll know where I am," Blaise said then ran up the side of the parking garage before disappearing over the ledge.

"So, does this happen often?" Sharon asked the group gesturing to where Blaise had been.

"Unfortunately," Eva sighed. "Well, everyone get ready."

* * *

"Ok, so what kind of bird are you?" Blaise asked the black bird that had ridden with them to Mountain Glenn. Currently the bird was standing on the ledge of the building looking at Blaise who was sitting on the side of the wall.

The bird only cawed in response.

"You aren't a grimm mutate too?" Blaise asked the bird causing it to raise its head questionly. "No, can't be. Grimm mutation only work on faunus."

Blaise looked up and could see the horde of grimm was only a couple miles away and would arrive in a matter of minutes. Looking at the two black masses, Blaise saw the apex beowolf was the left of the two.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye to you, bird," Blaise said standing up on the wall. "Keep yourself from the fight and maybe we'll give you a ride back to Beacon when this blows over in an hour." Running up the side of the building, Blaise jumped up and angled his feet directly upward and snapped his fingers twice before repositioning himself to angle his feet at the ground while he was still falling up. "Now then, we wait."

* * *

"Damn, that's a lot of grimm," Alex said looking at the horde. "And those big fuckers aren't that comforting either."

"Oh shut up, you know you've been preparing for a situation like this," Shizuko said gesturing to a nearby briefcase that Alex called over with the rocket lockers.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said picking up said briefcase.

"So, what exactly is in there?" Zaria asked him turning drawing her swords. Currently the grimm horde was three blocks away from them.

"You know how Blaise always has his trump cards?" Alex asked walking down the street towards the grimm. "Well, this one is mine." Tossing the briefcase in the air, Alex quickly slashed at it cutting it in half.

Suddenly, from the briefcase torrents of water came out in all directions. Then he activated his semblance and sent the water pouring down the street hitting the grimm halting their movements. Alex then selected electricity dust on his longsword and slashed the water electrifying the grimm effectively killing them. He then drew back the water creating a thin stream of water. Then whipping the stream into the horde, it cut through the grimm easily.

After that final attack, Alex fell down onto one knee completely exhausted.

"Alright, that was a bit impressive," Zaria said as she and Shizuko walked past him each with their swords ready. Quinton walked over to Alex and picked him up to place him out of the way to catch his breath.

"So, this is going to be interesting," Shizuko said inserting a lightning crystal into one end of the dual katanas' handle and a fire crystal into the other end.

"At least it is going to be more fun than the time we fought Orson's army," Zaria said inserting one gravity crystal into her ninjato and a fire crystal into the other. "All we did was have Quinton shoot rockets into the crates while we killed stragglers."

"It worked," Quinton said extending his helmet over his head. Then he turned his shield into its rocket launcher form. He ejected a dust rocket disk from his shoulder armor and inserted it into his rocket launcher. "Now then, let's do this."

"Right," the adoptive sisters said at once.

They each bolted towards the horde as Quinton fired off his rocket into the horde. The rocket hit an ursa blowing it up throwing several grimm back.

Then Zaria jumped into the group and decapitated a nearby beowolf. Activating her semblance, she quickly spun around and cut two more gimm in half. Then she slashed her sword upward cutting an ursa in half before following through cutting a beowolf in half at the waist.

Shizuko did a similar thing. Stabbing the first grimm in the chest, she set it on fire before slashing upward cutting through its head. Then she pivoted on her foot slashing upwards diagonally with the other blade. She then leaned back and threw her dual katana into the group of grimm cutting a large arc of grimm down before it returned to her.

Nearby, a centitrax was approaching Zaria with her back turned. Just as it was lunging at her with it's body, before it hit her, Quinton collided with it. He used his lance to impale the grimm's chest. Then activating his semblance, he pushed further into the horde of grimm impaling several more grimm onto his lance. When it was full, he transformed it into its greatsword form and slashed outward cutting through the grimm. He raised his shield to block an ursa's claw, then he countered by slashing through its chest. Then he shield bashed a nearby beowolf's head in before rolling over its back and decapitating an ursa.

* * *

"So, this is a bit awkward," Eva said to Octavian charging up her boots.

"What's awkward about it, just kick me," he said gesturing for her to kick his chest. "Don't worry, I can take the hits."

"I know, but we aren't fighting, so it just seems weird," Eva said walking up to him.

"Look, just don't worry about it. We need to do this so we can kill that giant grimm," Octavian said then smacked his chest. "Come on, pipsqueak. You need to kic-" He was cut off by a boot connecting with his face.

Eva then let out an angry shout as she spun around and kicked Octavian in the chest before firing off a railgun round. She landed back on the ground and spun kicking him in the head with the back of her boot. Following through with that kick, she landed on the ground and fired off another round rocketing her knee into his chest.

Landing back a few feet, she jumped at him kicking him in the chest with both feet before firing off more rounds from her boots. As she was rocketed back she pulled her repeater crossbow from her belt and fired off several explosive bolts hitting him in the chest. Then she turned her crossbow into a spear and threw it at him hitting his chest.

The spear bounced back and Eva caught it. Then she planted one foot on the ground and kicked Octavian in the face and fired off another railgun round. She spun around with the recoil of the boot, so she then hit him with the back of the spear. Then she landed back on the ground and fired off another round from each boot rocketing both her knees into Octavian's head.

' _Note to self: she is self-conscious about her height,'_ Octavian thought to himself as he felt her knees leave his face and prepare for another attack.

* * *

"Ok, that's a big death stalker," Sharon said looking at the large grimm that was currently walking through a small building. "And we're supposed to fight that thing?"

"Oh yeah," Lapis said turning his black battle axe into a minigun. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

"Yeah, woop di-doo," Kyle said unsheathing his gold longsword and shortsword. "Three of us vs. a giant kick ass grimm. Blaise could have at least had told more people to be here, and of course he put his girlfriend in the least danger."

"To be fair," Lapis said firing off several explosive rounds into the face of the grimm catching its attention, "With Eva kicking him, Octavian could easily build up enough energy."

The death stalker now was heading straight towards them along with the beowolf behind it. The giant grimm then struck its stinger toward hitting the building in the floor right under them. Kyle took his chance and jumped onto the tail of the death stalker using his swords to cut the spikes on the side. Then when the stinger retracted, he grabbed onto one side's spikes while sending gold beams of energy into the creature's armor plate.

The beowolf was about to whip its tail and throw spikes, but before it did everyone heard loud shouting. From high up they saw Blaise barreling straight for the ground with his fist cocked back aiming for the apex beowolf traveling very fast. It looked up at him for a second before his fist connected with its head. The force from the punch created a shockwave then threw the beowolf into the ground. The street held the beowolf for a second before it cracked then broke throwing both Blaise and the grimm into the man made cave below.

"Well, that was something," Lapis said holding his minigun in one hand snapped his fingers before jumping onto the death stalker's head. Firing off several rounds, Lapis started running to the tail and began running upside down all while firing off several bullets.

Sharon teleported to the death stalkers head and set off an explosion next to the grimm's damaged eye. The death stalker roared in rage and tried to swat at Sharon. Before the pincer hit her, she teleported out of harm's way above the grimm. She then selected ice dust on her staff and created a giant ice chunk that landed on the death stalkers head causing it to rock a little.

On the outskirts of the town a loud roar was heard. Looking in the direction of the sound they could see a giant looking ursa with spikes protruding from the back of its elbows and down its spine and shoulders..

"That's a big ursa," Kyle said holding onto the spikes of the death stalker.

* * *

"Didn't expect that, asshole!" Blaise shouted to the beowolf as they both fell into the cave city.

The grimm let out a roar that reverberated in the cave catching the attention of subterranean grimm nearby. Blaise then pulled out his broadsword and placed the tip inside the crack of the grimm's armor. Then the two landed on a building causing it to collapse, and from the force of the impact, Blaise's broadsword was forced into the grimm's chest all the way to the hilt. The grimm roared in pain, but then it began to get up like nothing happened.

Blaise tried to pull his broadsword from the beowolf's chest, but it seemed to be pinched in the armor. The beowolf then easily swatted Blaise away near a partially completed building impaling Blaise on a steel beam.

Grabbing the steel beam right next to his chest, Blaise activated his semblance melting the beam off. Then, generating his claws, he cut through the beam having him fall to the ground. After pulling out the remainder of the beam, Blaise used a combination of his aura and healing dust to immediately heal the hole.

He barely had time to take a breath before a creep jumped at him. He pulled out his pistol and shot the creep out of the air. Then ejecting his left wrist blade, he got into a reverse grip. Another creep ran at him, so he stabbed it through the eyes and whipped the grimm at another creep behind him before firing off another railgun round at them both.

Jumping in the air, he fired off another round under him launching him further in the air. At that moment the beowolf shot off three spikes directly at him again. Determinged to not get impaled this time, Blaise pivoted his body to avoid the first two while retracting his wrist blade. Then he caught the third spike and spun around throwing the spike back at the beowolf. The spike flew straight into its right eye causing the grimm to roar in pain.

From above, a nevermore flew into the hole and caught Blaise in its claws. He then pressed his railgun pistol against the nevermore's leg and fired off another round blowing it off. The nevermore let go of him from pain. Before he could fall too far, Blaise grabbed the nevermore's foot and pulled himself onto its back. Then he let out a howl gaining control of the nevermore just in time to command it to dodge the grimm spikes.

Having the nevermore circle the beowolf, Blaise took a couple shots at the beowolf aiming for its eye, but only managing to hit its armored head. Then the nevermore stopped and fired off several feathers at the beowolf only managing to have them bounce off the heavily armored grimm.

The beowolf then fired off three spikes just in time to impale the nevermore's chest killing it. Blaise then jumped off its back snapping his fingers allowing him to land on the ceiling of the cave. The beowolf didn't let up firing spike after spike hitting the areas next to Blaise as he ran across the ceiling.

* * *

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Alex said looking at the apex ursa heading straight for them. "I take it we're supposed to fight that thing."

"I guess s-" Quinton said before he was interrupted by the sound of a cannon firing from behind them. Then they watched as the ursa was suddenly thrown back. They turned around and saw a single warship with a smoking railgun cannon mounted under the cockpit.

' _Hello you sons-a-bitches!'_ Sedric shouted over the warship's speakers as the airship began opening fire on the smaller grimm. ' _Lucia had a strange feeling so we came to investigate it.'_

"Goddamn Campione Ex Machina," Zaria said to herself as she pulled her ninjato from a dead beowolf's head.

' _We'll have Angel handle these grimm. We'll fight that big ursa,'_ Lucia said over the speaker as the airship flew overhead. After it neared the parking garage, Lucia, Sedric, and the assassins jumped out and began making their way over to the ursa by jumping across buildings.

"So, what should we do?" Shizuko asked them stepping to the left to avoid a hail of bullets that killed a nearby centitrax.

"Well, I guess we can help out the rest with the death stalker," Quinton said securing his shield to his back and his collapsed lance under the shield.

"Well, are you coming?" Zaria asked them already half a block ahead running to the death stalker.

Jumping at the death stalker, Zaria snapped her fingers once and landed on the base of its tail. Then she activated her semblance as she ran up the back of the death stalker's tail cutting through the spikes as she ran. As she reached the stinger, she slashed at the base of the stinger barely doing anything to damage the base.

"Guys! Focus your attention to the base of the stinger!" Lapis shouted after he watched Zaria attack it. "The stingers are one of the more effective ways of killing these things."

"Well, we should've come up with that plan earlier," Kyle grumbled climbing up the tail When he reached the base of the stinger he swung with his golden sword at the base. As soon as it hit, the blade shattered releasing an explosion of golden energy throwing him down onto the street. "Fucking pieces of shit."

The death stalker turned its attention to Kyle and swung its large pincer at him. Before the pincer could connect with him, Quinton collided with the pincer using his shield to block all of the force.

"Maybe, we should focus on the quality of our weapons afterwards," Quinton grunted as he pushed the pincer back with the help of his semblance. After pushing back the pincer, Quinton ran underneath the grimm while turning his shield into its rocket launcher form. Then after he loaded another rocket into the rocket he fired off said rocket hitting the base of the pincer.

As soon as the initial explosion cleared up, Sharon teleported in creating another explosion. Then after Sharon blinked out, Lapis fired off several minigun rounds at the base. Zaria then ran up to the pincer activating her semblance just in time to send a series of slashes at the base. Shizuko jumped up and activated her semblance just in time to seemingly defy gravity and send a flurry of cuts at the base.

Alex then joined the fight jumping in the air at the grimm. After landing on the creature's head he jumped to slash at the base of the stinger with his longswords. Then he let go of his longswords for a second to pull his kriegsmesser swords from his belt and throw them at Kyle stabbing the ground next to him.

Catching the hint, Kyle grabbed Alex's swords and ran into the fight. Running at the legs, he readied the swords. He then swung the blades cutting through the first leg seemingly with ease. Then he ran forward a little bit more before cutting through the next leg. This caused the apex predator to fall over to the right landing on the ground with a thud.

* * *

"So, giant ursa," Logan said as they were nearing the apex predator. "Any brilliant ideas?"

"Hit the shit out of it," Sedric suggested pulling his railgun machine gun from his back and started firing rounds at it.

"How about a better plan," Logan said looking at the older Campione.

"Just, get me a sample of its blood. I can use my semblance to incapacitate it allowing you guys to kill it," Sedric said.

Then the group jumped in the air as the apex ursa swiped its giant claw through the building they were standing on. Lucia fired off a railgun shotgun round under her giving her jump extra boost as she drew her longsword cutting the grimm's side as she rolled onto the ursa's back. Daniel leaped off the building drawing his hand scythes hooking onto one of the spikes on its back. Ozella jumped onto its elbow spike before jumping on its back. Logan jumped from the building extending his three blades from his metal knuckles and stabbed into the ursa's leg. Sedric used his railgun machine gun to throw himself a little further landing on the grimm's head.

Sedric fired off several rounds at the grimm's face managing to hit its eye splattering its blood around. Some landed on his coat, so he reached over to touch it and activated his semblance. The apex ursa immediately crashed into the ground unable to move due to its increased gravity. Each person immediately started to attack the grimm that seemed to be doing nothing to the grimm except cause it a minor annoyance.

"Sedric, don't you think you could just use your semblance in a different way?" Ozella asked him sheathing her straight razors in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her slashing at the base of the grimm's neck with his zweihander only having his blade bounce off.

"If you can change that thing's personal gravity, couldn't you make it have no gravity and have Lucia use her semblance to make it fly straight up?" Ozella asked him causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at each other.

Calmly, they walked off the grimm that was still incapacitated. Then Sedric snapped his fingers and the grimm seemed to levitate off of the ground. Before it could attack them, Lucia used her semblance to create an updraft right under it sending it flying in the air.

"Why did we never think about that?" Logan asked them. "Seriously Sedric could kill all these grimm by himself."

"You do have a point," Sedric said looking at the black dot in the sky seemingly disappearing.

"So, should we let it back down?" Lucia asked. "I know the man made cave is below, but I could use my semblance to throw it over to solid ground."

"Sure, just give it another minute," Sedric said.

A minute later he snapped his fingers and Lucia activated her semblance. Soon they could see a giant fireball heading for the ground. A couple minutes later the giant grimm collided with the ground in a fiery bloody heap. Then the grimm turned into ash leaving a circle of burned grass in the field nearby.

"You know, I thought this would be tougher," Daniel said sheathing his hand scythes.

"It would've been if Ozella hadn't gave me the idea," Sedric said securing his zweihander to his back.

* * *

"Ok, I think that last one actually hurt me," Octavian said rubbing his chest from Eva's last kick.

"So, you think you're set enough?" Eva asked him panting heavily as she fell onto one knee. "I'm pretty sure I'm out of steam."

"I should be good," Octavian said just as Rosa landed on the building with Reita in tow. "What's happening?"

"Everyone is fighting the apex death stalker and some assassins showed up to take care of the apex ursa that showed up," Rosa told him pulling her line in that had attached her to Reita. "They're planning to use its stinger against it, so we should get you over there as soon as we can."

"Got it," Octavian said as Rosa shot the line at him having him catch it and tie it around his waist. "You two, take care of each other." At that, Rosa flew off the building carrying Octavian behind her.

"So, that happened," Reita said grabbing Eva's arm and pulled it over her shoulder helping her up. "Did you just spend the last twenty minutes up here kicking Octavian's ass?"

"In all fairness, he did call me 'pipsqueak,'" Eva said chuckling a little bit as they began making their way towards the stairs.

"Hey, you are just about as tall as me, you're not four foot one anymore. I really don't think you have the right to overreact whenever someone calls you short," Reita said as they began walking down the stairs.

"You try being that tall for most of your life and see if it doesn't leave a sore spot," Eva chuckled as they started walking down the next flight of stairs.

* * *

"Give me an opening!" Lapis shouted to everyone who was attacking the stinger.

As soon as they cleared the way, Lapis activated his semblance creating a bright blue mist over his whole body. He then jumped forward and swung his battle axe at the weakened stinger base. The blade of the axe connected with the stinger cutting through the whole thing in one swipe.

The stinger fell down and typically it is sharp enough to pierce the armor, but this time the stinger just bounced off landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ok, that typically isn't supposed to happen," Lapis said standing on the death stalker for a second before it lost its mind.

The grimm roared in pain as it threw each hunter in training off of it. On the ground it managed to whip its tail hitting Alex, Kyle, and Shizuko. The pincers hit Quinton and Zaria throwing them down the street. Sharon was safe though, she teleported to a nearby building safely. Lapis was also safe by activating his gravity boots and landing on the side of a nearby building.

"So, what now?" Sharon asked him.

"Well, that plan didn't really work out that well," Lapis said then caught the sight of Rosa down the street carrying Octavian behind her. "Ok, that might work."

"What?"

"Distract the grimm for a minute while I set this up, then teleport to Octavian and tell him to use his golf swing," Lapis said jumping off the side of the building onto the street.

Sharon teleported in front of the death stalker creating an explosion in its face. Then she teleported to the thing's tail creating another explosion. Before the death stalker could hit her with its tail, she teleported under it and created another explosion.

After Lapis jumped off the wall, he started to run around the death stalker. After Sharon created another explosion at the stalker's tail, it whipped its tail barely hitting him because he dived under it. He reached the death stalker's stinger and picked it up.

"Hey! Asshole!" Lapis shouted to the death stalker catching its attention. It turned to him only so see Lapis having his blue aura flickering off of him like flames. He then threw the stinger at the grimm managing to hit it in the damaged eye. "Sharon, now would be a good time!"

He looked around and didn't see the teleporter, but he could hear yelling behind him. Turning around he saw Octavian running straight for the death stalker. He then jumped over Lapis's head with his war hammer pulled to his side. Then he swung with the hammer hitting the back of the stinger releasing all of the energy stored up generating a giant shockwave cracking nearby buildings. The stinger was then forced into the death stalker through its eye flying straight through its body and destroying the building right behind it flying further down managing to break through the ground.

* * *

Blaise managed to get out of the sights of the apex beowolf shortly after getting back to the bottom of the cave. Currently he was standing behind a corner looking around it at the alpha beowolf that was destroying nearby buildings looking for him.

Before he could run out from the corner a creep from behind him a way let out a roar getting the beowolf's attention. Blaise fired off a railgun bullet at the creep before the beowolf fired three spikes at him.

Blaise jumped in the air to avoid them then fired off a railgun round at the grimm bouncing off its facial plate just enough to distract it. Blaise then jumped into a nearby alley and sprinted away just as the beowolf destroyed the building with its tail. He then darted through the streets making his way over to the beowolf. Getting to a piece of debris, Blaise jumped over the broken building right next to the apex beowolf.

Igniting his right hand's claws in white fire, Blaise jumped right at the beowolf and cut through the tail effectively cutting it off. Picking up the tail, Blaise whipped it around launching the spikes at the grimm catching it behind the left knee. That forced the grimm to fall onto one knee while roaring in pain.

Blaise dropped the tail and ran up the beowolf's back. He then made it to the grimm's head and spin kicked it knocking the grimm to the side. As the grimm was falling, it tried to attack Blaise with its claws, only to have its whole paw cut off from Blaise's own burning one.

While the grimm was on its back, Blaise landed on its chest. Grabbing the handle of the blade, Blaise pressed the button in the hilt generating the laser edge causing the beowolf to roar in pain. Then, with a lot of force, Blaise managed to drag the blade across the crack in the armor before it reached the grimm's heart. He heard the grimm let out a silent whimper as he twisted the blade. A moment later the grimm fell limp and began to slowly turn to ash.

Ripping his sword from the wound, Blaise sighed. "You had this coming you piece of shit. I don't take kindly to people killing me."

* * *

"So, everyone alright?" Sedric asked the group of teenagers as he and the assassins approached them.

"I'm sure we'll live," Alex said groaning.

"Where's Eva?" Lapis asked looking around not finding any sign of the archer.

"Over here," Eva said as she and Reita walked around from the corner. "We walked."

"So, is everyone here then?" Lucia asked taking a head count. "Don't tell me Blaise died again."

"I'm sure he's fine," Sedric said patting his sister on the back.

"How can you be sure?" Octavian asked him standing back up. "He did die last time from that beast, and now he's fighting against it by himself."

"Because he's a Campione," Sedric said sitting down on a nearby piece of rubble. "It's in his blood. The Campione family name didn't really start off as 'Campione.' The original name has been lost over the years. After several years and through wars, they came to being commonly called champions due to their ability to overcome any challenge and emerge victorious. I believe Blaise has shown this off before. So, despite the odds, Blaise is most likely to win."

"That's a lot coming from someone who lost several fights," Lucia said to her brother.

"I was fighting against Blaise, if we're going by that knowledge, then our Campione blood canceled each other out," Sedric said causing his sister to groan.

"Or you just suck," a new voice said getting everyone's attention. When they looked over they saw Blaise walking towards the group. "That grimm is dead, finally."

"Blaise!" Eva exclaimed as she jumped at Blaise catching him in a hug. "Don't ever do anything like that again."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Blaise said patting her head. "Except for maybe a few shards of a steel beam in my chest, but those I can use my aura to heal them." She pulled out of the hug and punched his chest.

"Hey bro," Sedric said getting his attention.

"How did you guys even know to come here?" Blaise asked him walking towards his brother. "Nobody contacted you."

"Did you forget you aren't the only one who can sense grimm?" Lucia asked him.

"That makes a bit of sense," Blaise said patting his sister's head. "So, how've you guys been."

"Not dead," Sedric immediately answered causing Blaise to glare at him.

"Really?" Blaise asked him causing the brother to smile. "Well then, who wants to go back to school?" The group started to agree until from behind them, they heard the distinctive sounds of missiles traveling to the area. "Alright, we need to collect those weapo-" Before he could finish the missiles suddenly exploded from projectiles hitting them. Looking up everyone saw a gigantic nevermore flying overhead. "Son of a-"

"Calm down," Eva said standing up straight pulling her sword from her belt and turning it into its longbow form. "This is going to be easy." Reaching to behind her belt under her coat, Eva pulled out a special box. She then opened the box and drew out a special looking arrow. After she notched the arrow, she aimed it then fired. "You guys might want to cover your eyes," Eva said pulling sunglasses from her coat and putting them on.

Moments later the nevermore exploded in white light. Then the explosion imploded for a second before exploding again sending a blast of air through the entire area. The light in the area remained blinding for nearly a minute longer before the night returned to normal.

"And why didn't you use that earlier?" Kyle asked her standing up cracking his back.

"Did you want to die?" Eva asked him, "Because that explosion would've wiped out the entire town."

"Anyway," Blaise interjected trying to avoid a future argument, "everyone back to the ship. I think We've had a long day."

"I agree," Lapis said rolling his shoulder. "I think killing four giant grimm is a good enough thing for our group for one night."

"You only assisted in killing one," Lucia said patting him on the back. "Blaise, before you leave, come to the Angel."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" Blaise asked his sister as he walked over to the assassin warship 'angel.'

Lucia slapped him. Then without saying another word, she hugged him burying her face in his chest. "You fucking asshole. You keep doing this sort of shit. Going off on you own without telling everyone. Each time I honestly think you've died. But this time we even had evidence that you were dead. I didn't think I would even see your body because Leo's turned to ash. One of these times I'm going to think you're dead, and you really will be. I don't want to think about that kind of stuff, but you never give me anything to think otherwise."

"Lucia, I'm not going to die," Blaise said patting her head.

"You keep saying that, but yet I can't believe you," Lucia sobbed into his shirt. "Blaise, you're my brother. I love you, and I can't ever think about not having you around."

"Lucia, seriously, I'm not going to die."

"You don't unders-"

"Actually, you don't really understand," Blaise said. "You're really close to whatever evidence you need."

She took her head from his chest and looked at his shirt. In the middle of the shirt was a giant hole. "Is this from-"

"Being impaled by a steel beam, yes," Blaise answered her. "I can't die. Lucius's strange healing dust had an interesting aftereffect and now I literally can't die."

"You're serious right now?"

"Lucia, I've been impaled twice, had my arms chopped off several times, and consumed way over lethal doses of cyanide in the past two days. I can't joke about that," Blaise said before Lucia slapped him again. "What was that for?"

"Just take care of yourself," Lucia said before walking into the airship.

Sedric then walked out carrying a familiar bundle and tossed it at Blaise. "Take care of yourself," Sedric said as the airship doors began closing. "I'd seriously rather not have you die, no matter how many times I did try to kill you over the past year."

"You're such a good person," Blaise said sarcastically as he unrolled the bundle as the airship flew away. "Hello beautiful," he said looking at the aviator trench coat in his hands.

Taking off his current coat and letting it fly off in the wind, he pulled on his older coat. Then he grabbed the railgun cutlasses that were the other part of the bundle and he sheathed them in their proper spot on his belt.

Jumping off the building, Blaise made his way to the paladin's airship where everyone was gathering. As soon as the others saw him LZE and AQRS immediately facepalmed.

"Really? You're back to that ratty old jacket?" Alex asked him as Blaise walked into the airship.

"Yes, I love this coat," Blaise said sitting down as the black bird with red eyes flew into the airship and landed on its perch.

"I'm seriously going to shoot that bird if it craps in this ship," Octavian said starting up the airship.

* * *

"So, I hope you have a good reason to be calling me here," Cinder said to Junior as she sat down at the bar.

"Well, it's about that job you had Blaise Campione do," Junior said pulling up some footage on his scroll that seemed to been taken from a drone. "He did kill that grimm, but there was more than him there."

"Then don't pay him," Cinder said rubbing her temples. "I have enough problems as it is."

"Well, he did kill that beowolf on his own, but I hope you know that the others killed the three other apex grimm."

"Come again?"

"The kid fulfilled the job, and then some. I was just wondering if you didn't want to pay him because he seems to have forgotten the past few days."

"Then don't pay him," Cinder growled.

"He did kill those grimm, so I don't think it would be a good idea to not pay him and if he remembers, he'll kill you."

"Then why are you asking me what you want me to tell you what to do?"

"Oh, I've already transferred the lien," Junior said with a smirk on his face causing Cinder to glare at him. "I just wanted to inform you that he's still alive, and he may interfere with your plans, like you didn't want him to do."

"And you couldn't just tell me this over a call?"

"Maybe I just wanted to fuck with you," Junior said causing Cinder to light her hand on fire.

* * *

After landing back at Beacon, the teams were making their way back to their dorms. Just before they reached the dorms, Blaise received a message from Ozpin telling him to come to his office.

A little while later, Blaise was riding the elevator up the main tower slightly nervous for some reason. The doors opened and Blaise was greeted by the sight of Ozpin sitting in his desk surrounded by Glynda, Ironwood, and a smirking Qrow.

"Uhh, hello," Blaise greeted them all as he walked into the office.

"Hello, Mr. Campione," Ozpin greeted in reply as Blaise approached the desk. "So, doing some late night hunting?"

"How did you know that?" Blaise asked them somewhat surprised. "We just got back."

"Caw," Qrow said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **I am really tired. Seriously, tired. I don't think I've moved from this spot more than three times today. I've also binge watched the Bloodborne youtube series by Game Grumps as background noise.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is here. I was going to do more with the ursa, but then I thought, 'You know what would be funny.' What I did with the nevermore I did intend from the start though.**

 **Blaise finally go this coat back! Along with his cutlasses, but COAT!**

 **Now then, I'm really tired,**

 **-J. Van A**


	14. Grimm Warrior

**Hello everyone, this is J. Van A with the newest chapter of A BLZEing Remnant Year 2, and I'm very disappointed with myself.**

 **I've had this mostly done like a week ago, but I didn't even bother to work on this because my brain said 'Hey Van, you know that idea you've been throwing around for the past month about a medieval RWBY story? Well guess WHAT?! You are now writing that thing until you actually have other things to do!' So yeah, I was busy with my non-OC story. Then when I thought I was going to write this I then went to write a bit on my Team STAR story that hasn't been updated in a long time.**

 **So anyway, this chapter isn't amazing, but it does set up future chapters as well as give insight into Kyle's semblance.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Wait, did you guys seriously strap a video camera to that bird?" Blaise asked causing Qrow to immediately put his face in his palm.

"You know what? Sure, we did that," Qrow said removing his face from his hand.

"So," Ozpin began catching Blaise's attention, "Would you mind telling me why you were hunting down legends."

"Well…" Blaise said trying to come up with a good excuse, "I sensed that they were coming to Vale, and if we were able to stop it before it got to people, that was good, right?"

"Ozpin," Ironwood said looking over to the headmaster who was pondering Blaise's words.

"He does have a point," Ozpin said taking a drink of his coffee. "Due to the negative emotions from the… spectacle a couple hours ago, grimm are heading to the city."

"The spectacle that was the result of one of your students going berserk," Ironwood said.

"James, don't," Qrow said glaring at the general.

"Maybe if she would've been properly train-"

"Both of you quit it," Glynda snapped making them both immediately shut up. "That is an issue to bring up with Miss Long, not Mr. Campione."

"So, can I just leave or…?" Blaise asked inching towards the door before Glynda snapped her glare at him. "Ok, am I in trouble or what? I've had a tough few days, and I'd really like to sleep."

"General," Ozpin said gesturing for him to walk forward.

Ironwood walked towards Blaise causing the faunus to think in the back of his head that he was going to handcuff him. He simply extended his hand and Blaise shook it after a few seconds. "Congratulations, you saw the danger and took initiative against a potential threat to society. If you were one of my soldiers you would be decorated and promoted to lieutenant."

"Uhh, thanks," Blaise said taking his hand back, "But I just killed a big grimm."

"An ancient grimm that was a serious threat to humanity," Ironwood said then turned around. "I'll take my leave now." He walked past Blaise and entered the elevator before it closed.

"Ok, so, can I go no-" Blaise asked before a riding crop slapped him across the face. It stung for a second before his head turned back to face the teacher. "Ok, I guess I can't."

"What were you thinking?" Glynda scolded him causing the other two people in the room to flinch. "You put yourself, your team, and two other teams in danger. You all could've died."

"Well we didn't," Blaise mumbled before Glynda's glare caused him to help slightly. "Well, it went down a lot better than the first time I fought them."

Glynda was about to chastise him but then Ozpin raised his hand telling her to stop. "What do you mean, 'first time you fought them'?" Ozpin asked him.

" _Great, I have to tell the whole story all over again,"_ Blaise mumbled before he began. "Look, two days ago I went to Vacuo to kill those grimm and it didn't turn out well. I got impaled and died, but through some miracle I lived, and now I have to deal with extremely pale skin and the fact that I can't die no matter how many mortal wounds are inflicted on me."

"So, you're saying you're immortal," Ozpin said resting his elbows on his desk interlocking his fingers.

"No, I'm not saying that. To see if I was immortal, I would have to run a lot of tests to see if it was true," Blaise said to them. "Look, all I know is that I can have limbs hacked off, impaled, consume lots of poison, and still live. For all I know, this could wear off in a month."

"Interesting," Ozpin said thinking for a bit. "Glynda, you're free to go."

"But-"

"Glynda," Ozpin said looking over to her.

"Fine," Glynda said entering the elevator that arrived.

"So, just the three of us," Blaise said walking over to the desk. "I take it there's something else you want to tell me."

"Ozpin, you can't seriously be thinking of telling him-" Qrow said before Ozpin raised his hand.

"Qrow, I think he can help us," Ozpin said causing Blaise to raise an eyebrow.

"I can help with what?" Blaise asked them.

"Tell me, Mr. Campione, what do you know of fairy tales?" Ozpin asked smirking.

"Come again?" Blaise asked him.

"Fairy tales, stories that parents tell their kids," Ozpin clarified.

"Well, my parents didn't really tell me and my siblings much about fairy tales, and even if they did I probably wouldn't remember," Blaise said mumbling the last bit.

"Would you believe me if I told you that many of these stories are true?"

"Well, I did kill an Apex Predator, so I may believe that others exist," Blaise said shrugging.

"Now if only Nikos was this easy to convince," Qrow mumbled.

"What's going on with Pyrrha?" Blaise asked them.

"Nothing that really relates to you," Qrow immediately said.

"Tell me, have you ever heard the story of the Grimm Warrior?" Ozpin asked Blaise catching his attention.

* * *

"Goddamn, and you guys do stuff like that all the time?" Rosa asked team BLZE as they were all relaxing in their dorm room.

"Well, mostly no," Lapis said storing his armor pack in the corner of the room. "We've had a lot of normal experiences, but Blaise typically finds a way to get us in trouble."

"So, Kyle, what are you going to do without your swords?" Zaria asked him rolling on her back to look up at him.

"Well, I never really needed them in the first place, but having them is comforting if you're trying to keep your distance," Kyle said leaning against the wall.

"Oh!" Zaria exclaimed jumping from her bed and pointed at Kyle. "I know where we can get you weapons!"

"Zaria, you can't be serious," Eva said looking at the redhead.

"Come on," Zaria said grabbing Kyle's arm and began dragging him out of the dorm room and down the hallways.

* * *

"Grimm Warrior?" Blaise asked the two men.

"Oz, you're not suggesting that-" Qrow asked before Ozpin interrupted him.

"I'm thinking that it's a possibility," Ozpin said pulling up and old painting image on his computer and projected it. On the image, it showed a man completely covered in grimm armor standing on a mountain of corpses of men and grimm. "This is an old legend from the Vacuoan region of Azar a few thousand years ago. It tells about a grimm born in the body of a man. This man grew up to be the most powerful warrior in the land being capable of destroying everything in its path. This particular legend is known as The Cursed Man."

He then pulled another image onto his computer and projected it. This time it was a slightly better painting of a man with pale skin, black hair, red eyes, and black hands with blood dripping off of them. "This is legend is several centuries old coming from the Mistralian region Manta. It tells about a man raised by beowolves that killed humans and ate them. He was said to be a madman that was unstoppable in battle that only died by having his head cut clean off by a legendary hunter from the Arc family. This legend is known as The Man-Grimm."

Then he projected another image that seemed to be an old black and white picture of a man ripping out somebody's neck. The clear part of the image was that the man had white skin and black hair. "This is an image of an urban legend in progress. That legend says that any man who enters the Krelm Wood during a blood moon will go missing for a month before returning to the town a monster and killing as many people as he can. This is the legend of the Grimm Forest."

"So, what does this have to do with the Grimm Warrior?" Blaise asked him not liking where it was going.

"Everything," Ozpin said closing those images. "I've looked into the legend of the grimm warrior and I've found out that every few centuries has one, or one similar to it."

"So, what's the original legend, not connecting these three to it?"

"The original legend goes thusly," Ozpin said looking at Blaise. "The Grimm Warrior is said to be half-man half-grimm, a warrior of black and white. From the dawn of these two enemies, there has been one warrior that surpasses them both. The only way to kill these beings is by a true warrior's will. We believe that this legend repeats itself every few centuries, thus the Cursed Man, Man-Grimm, and the Grimm Forest."

"And you what? Believe that I'm this Grimm Warrior?" Blaise asked him.

"Well, that really helps save time then," Qrow said leaning against the pillar.

"There is no way I can be this… this… _thing_. I'm just a faunus that's really good at killing things," Blaise nearly shouted at the men.

"Oh sure, except for the ' _grimmification_ ,' the skills you've demonstrated in killing a legend, and the fact that you couldn't die," Qrow said to Blaise. "Not to mention your title, 'The Wolf of the Arena.' Never once losing a battle."

"I have lost fights before," Blaise said causing both men to look him in the eyes. "Over the past year I've lost in a sparring match with Ruby Rose."

' _Further proving my point,'_ Qrow mumbled to himself.

"Anyway," Ozpin said stopping the potential bickering, "With this title comes power. A power that can be used for good or evil. I believe that you may be the Grimm Warrior, even if you don't think so. Now, the elevator should have returned by now. So, Mr. Campione, if you wish to retire to your room, feel free to leave."

"Then thank you Headmaster, and Qrow," Blaise said walking to the elevator. After a few seconds, Blaise had entered the elevator and was heading down to the ground floor.

"The kid grows on you, doesn't he?" Qrow asked Ozpin earning a chuckle from the headmaster.

"Yeah, which is also why I didn't want him to be riding alone with Glynda in an elevator," Ozpin said with a smirk.

"So, you really think he's the Grimm Warrior?"

"Without a doubt."

* * *

"Welcome to candyland," Zaria said pushing open the doors to the shared workshop BLZE primarily uses. Kyle looked around the room and saw that half of the room was covered in half-made weapons and the other half was covered in different scythes and a couple finished various weapons. "Blaise uses this place to make weapons along with Ruby. I think they're in the middle of a contest to see who can make the most usable weapons or something."

"And what? You want me to just take some weapon from here?" Kyle asked looking around the room walking towards the walls of weapons.

"Well yeah, you broke your last swords fighting the Apex Predators. So, you might as well take some of Blaise's. Each weapon is made with Campione steel, so it is aura piercing, except when Blaise uses it, then it completely cancels someone's aura," she told him sitting on a nearby table.

He reached up and picked up a longsword. Then a slight buzzing filled the air as he chuckled. "And you just want me to take one of these? You forget that I just want to kill your leader," he said turning to her tilting his head down. "Since he is basically immortal, I could just kill you and the rest of his team making him wish he was dead." He then ran right at her raising the longsword against her neck before she could grab a weapon to defend herself. Then he gently pressed the sword on her neck drawing a slight amount of blood. "But that would just take too much work," he said pulling the sword away. Then he walked over to the bunch of weapons and picked up a shortsword and sheathes.

"Why do you hate Blaise soo much?" she asked him as he walked over to the door.

"It's not that I hate Blaise, per se. Just take a look at the cut on your neck and I'm sure you'll piece it together," he said leaving the workshop.

"What?" she asked wiping her fingers across the cut. She then looked at the red liquid confused. Then she pulled a cloth from the table and pressed it against the cut. "That's interesting."

* * *

When Blaise finally made it back to the room, KROS had already left to their dorm and the rest of BLZE was asleep. While he was making his way to his bed, he noticed Zaria had a bandage on her neck with a single red line bled through. Deciding to leave it for tomorrow, Blaise made his way over to his bed and lied down.

After not being able to fall asleep, he pulled out his scroll and sighed. Opening up the search app, he typed two words into the bar and pressed the magnifying glass icon.

"Grimm warrior, huh."

* * *

 **Yes, I made a legend just to have Blaise be part of it. I just said screw it and made a legend to have Blaise explore in future chapters. I also felt like having Blaise have this chat with Ozpin because it is likely the last time Blaise would ever speak to Ozpin because everything goes to shit.**

 **Other than Kyle getting his new swords, nothing else happened besides the Grimm Warrior. I mean, some reader may have caught what I've been hiding since chapter 2... I think?**

 **Anyway, next chapter. EVERYTHING GOES TO SHIT! BLAISE DOES STUFF! LAPIS GOES BADASS! (possibly if I reach that point) AND GRIFFONS! (I really like griffons)**

 **I'm tired,**

 **-J. Van A**


	15. Death by Boredom?

**Hello, the man who makes Blaise's life a living hell is here! My name is J. Van A and this is the newest chapter of A BLZEing Remnant Year 2.**

 **I decided to make this story move a bit fast, so yeah, we start the Battle on Beacon.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning team BLZE woke up all roughly around the same time. All of them except Blaise, he seemed to be dead asleep. So after a few quick jabs from Eva, he woke up.

"Jeez, you guys do remember we had a really long night last night?" Blaise asked them rolling out of his bed. "Not to mention, you guys didn't have a long ass week."

"Get up," Lapis said kicking Blaise's side. "Today is the singles round of the tournament, and I think we should actually enjoy the festival before its gone or you die again."

"I feel so loved," Blaise said sarcastically as he stood up. After letting out a groan he cracked his back. His wolf ears suddenly picked up the sounds of an argument happening in the dorm next door, most likely an argument about Yang's actions the day before. Deciding it was none of his business, Blaise pulled off his shirt and walked over to the dresser.

"AH! MY EYES!" Zaria shouted covering her eyes causing Blaise to huff.

"Yeah, I know my skin is white," Blaise said rummaging through the dresser looking for his t-shirts.

"It's not that," Lapis said covering his eyes, "Your skin is really giving off a really powerful glare from the sunlight. Seriously, put on a shirt."

"I'm fine," Eva said in the corner of the room wearing her sunglasses as she activated her semblance while looking at her boyfriend.

"Alright, putting on a shirt," Blaise said pulling out one of his black t-shirts and pulled it on. Then he pulled out a white dress shirt and pulled that on over the t-shirt. "So then, are you guys ready for a normal day?" He then grabbed his aviator trench coat and headed out of the room followed by his team.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is really boring," Blaise said as he used a cork gun to knock over a corgi stuffed animal. "You'd think that after the hell of a week that I've had, I would be enjoying this."

"Maybe you're a glutton for punishment," Zaria said reaching into her boot pulling out a knife. "Think fast." She then went to stab him in the back.

Blaise quickly turned around and had the blade stab into the palm of his hand all the way through. the then wrenched the knife from Zaria's hand and looked at the blade. "Zaria, why would you bring a knife to the festival?" he asked then removed the blade from his hand and handed it back to the redhead.

She looked at it for a second and noticed it was still perfectly clean, then she slid it back into her boot. "You never know when you may need a knife," she shrugged. "Anyway, you didn't really get hurt, did you?"

"Well," he said looking into the wound on his hand and looked at the exposed bone as the muscle repaired itself, "No, I'm fine."

"Well, before Blaise cuts off his own head out of boredom," Lapis interjected into the group, "Why don't you head over to the colosseum?"

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea," Blaise said looking at the setting sun. "I'm sure I can just head over to the colosseum early and fall asleep in one of the comfortable chairs till the singles round."

"What is with you and sleep lately?" Lapis asked him raising an eyebrow at the wolf faunus.

"Death, killing old ass grimm, and sleep deprivation," Blaise said walking away from the team who all groaned in frustration.

"How long are you going to use that excuse?" Eva asked him.

"For as long as I'm alive."

"Then shut up already," Zaria shouted back as he disappeared into the crowd heading for the airship docks.

* * *

" _What the hell is he doing here?"_ Mercury whisper yelled at Emerald as they both stood in front of the sleeping wolf faunus in one of the cushion chairs. " _If he wakes up, we're dead."_

" _Then leave, you're not supposed to be visible,"_ Emerald snapped at him. " _Head to the maintenance room and get started on the plan. We have two hours left before people are supposed to be showing up."_

" _But what about him?"_ Mercury asked pointing at the snoring wolf.

" _Just give me a minute,"_ Emerald said reaching into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a syringe of black fluid. " _I'm only supposed to use this in an emergency."_

" _Well now is one of those!"_ Mercury snapped back. " _Just jab him and lets go!"_

" _Fine!"_ she snapped back and stabbed the syringe into his arm injecting the fluid into Blaise's arm. His eyes fluttered open for a second, so Emerald quickly used her semblance to manipulate Blaise's mind a bit making him see an empty arena for a second before closing his eyes again. " _There, death stalker's venom, now he'll be dead in three minutes."_

" _Good, and that takes another thorn from our side,"_ Mercury said then walked away from Emerald toward the maintenance rooms. Emerald then walked away from Blaise leaving the man to die in his sleep.

Blaise simply felt his arm heat up for a second and itch slightly. He reached up and scratched the spot before falling back into sleep.

* * *

Blaise was suddenly woken up by the sounds of people talking before the match started. He looked around himself and saw students he didn't recognize. After looking at the clothing worn by the students, he could tell they were students from Vacuo due to the lack of uniforms, or they were students from other schools who wore casual clothing. The second thing he noticed was that the match selector had picked Pyrrha and Penny.

"This is going to end badly," Blaise said out loud as he got out of his seat and headed towards one of the walkways. ' _I need to talk to Port and Oobleck. They need to stop the match,'_ he thought to himself as he looked for the announcer's box. Then he saw that the announcer's box was on the other end of the colosseum. "Shit!" He then got into a running stance and started bolting across the open pathway running around the arena.

Running down the path, Blaise could hear some of the fighting from the arena. Increasing his speed, Blaise kept sprinting down the way confusing some of the vendors he passed. He then could hear the sounds of lasers hitting shield as he all out sprinted down the way jumping off walls and support columns as he nearly crashed into them.

Then reaching under the announcer's booth, Blaise braced himself and jumped upward. He cocked back his fist and full-forced punched the ceiling breaking through surprising the people on the floor above him, but he didn't care. After landing next to the door to the announcer's booth, he ripped it open and barged in.

"Quick! You have to stop the-" Blaise shouted to the surprised teachers, but then down at the arena, Pyrrha let out a magnetic pulse. Then, Blaise watched as the metal cables attached to Penny's swords wrapped around her and pulled all the way through cutting her into four pieces.

"Cut the cameras!" Port immediately said going over to his control panel and tried to flip the master switch. "It's not working."

"Why won't they work?" Oobleck asked trying to change the camera to something other than the scene in front of them. Then the screen turned a shade of red and a black queen chess piece appeared on the screen.

"What the hell?" Blaise asked as he and the other men in the room looked at the screens.

" _This was not an accident,"_ a voice said over the speakers. Blaise's head started having a stabbing pain forcing him to grip his ears as he fell to the ground letting out a yell.

The stabbing pain lasted several minutes not allowing Blaise to hear anything the voice said. When the pain stopped Blaise looked up and saw Oobleck and Port standing over him looking concerned. It took Blaise a moment before he realized that his eyes were already black and red, probably from the pain in his head.

"What… just happened?" Blaise asked the teachers.

"Nothing good," Oobleck said as several loud roars sounded from outside. "Mr. Campione, you need to go help evacuate the civilians."

"I need… I can…" Blaise said breathing heavily. Then his hands grew their claws and ignited in their black and white fire. "I'm going to fight those grimm. While I'm doing that, we need the civilians evacuated."

"Then go," Port said pushing Blaise out of the announcer's booth.

"Got it," Blaise said jumping down the hole he had made before hand.

* * *

After snapping his fingers and running on the ceiling to avoid the crowds of people, Blaise noticed several griffons flying around the colosseum. Then he noticed several different, non passenger bullheads fly up and hover over the edge of the docks. Then the bay doors opened and Blaise watched as several grimm jumped from the airship.

"Just like with Orson," Blaise said to himself as he started sprinting over to the grimm.

Then a person from the crown noticed as the mixed group of beowolves and ursai approached them causing a mass panic. Before the first beowolf could attack a civilian, Blaise quickly snapped his fingers three times jumping off the ceiling. Just before the claw connected with the man, Blaise landed in front of the claw and sliced the grimm in half with his own.

"EVERYBODY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Blaise shouted to the crowd.

Another beowolf tried to swing at Blaise, so he blocked it with his left hand, then cut it off at the elbow with his right claws. Then he kicked the grimm at a nearby ursa and lunged forward. Using his white claw, he impaled the beowolf through the heart managing to stab the ursa at the same time using his flames to burn the grimm.

He then threw the two grimm at the group of remaining grimm just in time for them to turn to ash creating a smokescreen for just a second. Using that smokescreen, Blaise ran straight in and impaled a nearby ursa in the head through the jaw using his black flame coated hand. The grimm turned to ash just as the makeshift smokescreen went away giving a temporary smaller smokescreen.

Reaching into his pocket, Blaise pulled out a fire dust crystal and shattered it immediately scattering the fragments around him and the grimm. Then he activated his semblance and blew a quick black flame from his mouth igniting the nearby crystals. The rest of the crystals exploded due to a chain reaction ending up killing the grimm and throwing Blaise backwards into the crowd having him be caught by one of the civilians.

"Guys, this is bad," the guy who caught Blaise said. Blaise was confused for a moment as he looked over himself, then he noticed that a lot of skin from his hands were burned off from the explosion's shrapnel tearing through his skin.

Blaise simply stood up surprising everyone as he did so. He then opened his mouth trying to say something, but the words couldn't form. Felling his neck, Blaise felt a large piece of metal had impaled his throat. With one quick jerk, he pulled the metal out of his throat and waited for it to heal in a second.

"Don't worry," Blaise said pulling out his scroll calling his locker to his location. Then the rocket locker landed on the ground next to him and opened revealing his cutlasses, broadsword, and railgun pistol. "I'm Blaise, the Undead Wolf. Everyone onto those ships. As soon as it filled, take off. I'll try and hold off the aerial grimm."

"How will you do that?" one of the civilians asked him as Blaise secured his weapons to himself.

"I'll manage," Blaise said then ran toward the end of the docks and jumped off. As he was under the docks, he let out a blood curdling howl into the open, and just under him a griffon changed course heading for him. "Please still have the alpha authority, please still have the alpha authority," Blaise said to himself as the grimm got closer. Blaise then felt his body hit a hard object. He looked down and noticed that he landed on the back of the griffon and it wasn't trying to throw him off. Controlling the grimm, Blaise had it fly upward to the docks and when he arrived, the crowd all screamed and panicked.

"Everyone calm down!" Blaise shouted from the grimm's back catching everyone's attention. "I will do my best to escort the ships to Vale. Now go!" Blaise drew his broadsword turning on the laser edge as the first ships began taking off. "Well, I'm definitely not going to die of boredom today," Blaise muttered to himself, "but what is going on, and who was the person on the screen?" Dismissing the thought for the moment, Blaise commanded the griffon to fly into the group of aerial grimm and begin fighting.

* * *

 **So, how was that for the beginning of the Battle of Beacon?**

 **I've been stuck writing this for a long time so I got to the screw it point and finished this today.**

 **Yes, Blaise is off doing his own thing, and that's because I don't want to have him really interacting with the show's story since he could most likely handle himself against Cinder (he's fireproof, and also _kind of_ immortal). That being said, I have something interesting planned for Lapis and Zaria. And a special thing planned for Eva.**

 **Anyway, I have to get back to some homework.**

 **Everyone have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


	16. The Attack on Beacon, Number Two

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'VE FINALLY DECIDED TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **But seriously, I kind of hit writer's block with this story and then I made The Princess and the Rose, which is very fun to write.**

 **After I posted the latest chapter of that story I figured I might've as well continue this story.**

 **So yeah, we get through the battle of Beacon, including some severe injuries to BLZE.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Blaise and his griffon jumped off the docks immediately after the first few ships departed. They both flew ahead and dodged several nevermore feathers. The griffon flew underneath the bird giving Blaise a chance to decapitate the grimm using his laser edged broadsword.

Jumping off the griffon, Blaise had the perfect opportunity to bisect a nevermore and launch off its body before it turned to ash. Another nevermore attempted to throw feathers at Blaise prompting him to take action. He sliced through several of the feathers using his sword, but he caught the last one with his left hand and activated his semblance. The feather ignited burning off most of said feather leaving only a white flaming bone spear. Blaise then used the spear to throw at the nevermore impaling through its head killing it. Blaise then let out a howl commanding another griffon to catch him.

Above him, a nevermore was about to attack a passenger airship, only to have a griffon swoop in and rip off its wings. Blaise then flew up and pulled out his large railgun shooting several nevermores before they could hit the passenger ships. Just before he could fire another shot at the next nearest nevermore, his railgun sparked for a second before the blue glow faded away.

"Damn batteries," Blaise cursed as he put the railgun back in its holster under his jacket. He then noticed as an Atlesian warship approached the current airspace. "Well, at least there's a bigger gun coming to help." The warship then turned and fired upon another Atlesian warship. "Or not." He then let out a blood curdling howl commanding all nearby grimm to leave the area and leave the airships alone. After that he turned off his broadsword's laser and sheathed it on his back. Then he commanded his current grimm to fly towards the rogue airship.

The warship then turned toward him. Blaise felt as though the ship was facing directly at him. He immediately got an answer when the warship fired a laser at him. His aura protected him enough so he wasn't vaporized from the blast, but his grimm wasn't so lucky. The blast threw the undead wolf backwards toward Beacon's campus. He slammed into one of the towers before falling down onto the ground knocking him out.

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me right now!" Lapis shouted as he stood on top of a passenger airship firing his minigun at nearby grimm that started to attack after the Atlesian warship vaporized a griffon. "Eva! Where are you!?"

"Where do you think!?" Eva shouted from under the airship as she shot off an arrow that hit a griffon and froze its head. "Where the hell is Zaria!?"

"Where do you think!?" Lapis shouted back as a red figure swung by attached to a grimm by grapple hooks.

"Fair point," Eva shrugged as she watched Zaria get pulled up by her grapple hooks and decapitate a nevermore. "Zaria, ships approaching ground. Get on the ship."

"Aye aye, captain," Zaria called back as she jumped towards the ship colliding with Lapis.

Just before the ship landed on the ground, Eva deactivated her boots so she could get out of the way of the airship landing. After that she waited for her team to get off and meet her near the courtyard.

"So, what's the plan?" Lapis asked them both as he sheathed his battleaxe on his back.

"We go on to the campus and start helping evacuating the people," Eva said as she turned her bow into a longsword. "While we do that, look for Blaise. He's missing and I can't reach him by his scroll."

"I'm sure he can handle himself," Lapis said looking around the campus and towards the fairgrounds. "He's practically immortal. Anyway, Eva, you should head over to the fairgrounds. Zaria and I can take the campus grounds."

"Sounds good," Eva said walking backwards towards the fairgrounds. "Remember, find Blaise."

* * *

"Blaise?" Yang asked she saw the wolf faunus on the statue in the courtyard. To be more precise, he was impaled on the male hunter's sword after being knocked out. "Blaise, are you alright?"

At that moment, Blaise started waking up. He then looked to his abdomen where there was a stone sword impaled through. "Yang? What's going on?" he asked forgetting where he was at the moment. "Right, the White Fang."

"Does that hurt?" she asked looking at the stone sword. "There doesn't seem to be any blood."

"Well, that might be because I think I don't have any," Blaise said breaking off the stone sword causing him to fall off the statue and land on the ground with the sword still impaled through. "Long story, and it doesn't hurt. Can't feel pain anymore really. Probably had something to do with being dead for a while," he muttered the last part under his breath. He gripped the end of the sword and pulled out the stone allowing the hole in his abdomen to heal. After that he focused his aura to fixing the hole in his jacket. "So, everything's gone to shit. Penny's dead, grimm attacking Beacon and the colosseum, an Atlesian ship is taken over, and I got shot in the face by a warship laser. What next?"

"More shit," Yang said helping him up to his feet. "The best thing we can do now is be hunters, protectors of the people. There are people to be evacuated and grimm to be killed. Let's do it."

"And another speech," Blaise said grabbing his railgun from its holster and ejected its power cell. "You know, the last time Beacon got attacked, there was less people around and more grimm. Honestly, I'd rather redo that fight. At least I got to fight on a flying freighter."

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"Couple months ago," he answered her. "The breach kinda took the spotlight of that battle, and Eva's antimatter arrow got rid of the freighter. Ozpin wanted to keep that event on the down low, but I don't think that matters now. I mean, the grimm were mutated, but at least we didn't need to worry about civilians."

"Sounds like fun, but we need to focus on today," Yang said pointing at his face.

"Right, right, sorry. I've been having trouble with my memory lately," Blaise said shaking his head. "Probably a side effect of short term, ehh, focus Blaise." He looked at Yang. "We need to help the people, but I need to get to my dorm and get my railgun power cells."

"Ok, I'll head over to the grounds," Yang said backing up. "You get those power cells and get back to being the Wolf of the Arena."

"It's the Undead Wolf now," Blaise called back as he walked away from Yang towards the dorms. "A bit more fitting, considering."

* * *

"Alright, everyone please make your way out of the fairgrounds," Eva said as she gestured to people to go to the docks. Just then an ursa charged at her, so she jumped in the air and kicked the grimm in the face before her boots rocketed off blasting a hole through its head. "Everything is going to be fine, the Atlesian Knights are keeping the path clear."

"Thank you," a woman said passing by Eva.

She turned to where more grimm were approaching only to see the Mistralian food vendor standing there with a flamethrower. He then turned and blasted said grimm with his weapon burning them to ash.

"Ok, so that happened," Eva said turning around to look down the path. Then she watched as all Atlesian Knights in the area had their visors turn red and turn away from the grimm. "Damn it all to hell."

Eva then ran down the path directly at the Atlesian Knights. Just before one could fire at her, she kicked it without firing off her boots. Her foot broke off its head giving Eva a cover so she could grab her spear from her belt. Extending the spear to its full five feet, Eva began her attack.

She stabbed the knight in the head before pulling the blade out and twirling it around and stabbing another one in her chest. Eva then drew her longsword with her other hand to slice through the next robot.

She activated her semblance just in time to figure out where the knights will shoot, allowing her to pivot and avoid the shots. After the knights stopped firing, she transformed her spear into a crossbow and fired off several crossbow bolts destroying several of the bots. After the crossbow clip was empty, she transformed her crossbow back into a spear. She then transformed her sword into a longbow. She shortened the spear and loaded it onto her bow before firing it off into the chest of another robot.

Eva ran up to the robot impaled by the spear and pulled it out. Several knights surrounded her raising their guns. Suddenly two knights fired off bullets that shot both of Eva's weapons out of her hands.

"So, you think that I'm an easier kill now that I don't have my weapons?" Eva asked as the robots started approaching her. "You think you can kill me this easily." She immediately ducked backwards dodging the bullets. She then activated her semblance allowing her time to slow. She pressed her palms on the ground and raised both feet. After that she fired off two rounds destroying two robots allowing her to spin from the recoil.

From the recoil, Eva kicked another knight breaking off its head. Then she managed to kick another breaking off its head. After going through the spin, she landed on her feet again ready to fight. Running toward another knight, Eva jumped at them planting a foot on a knight and the adjacent one before firing off two more bullets destroying the knights throwing her back causing her to kick through another knight. After she kicked through the knight, Eva landed on her feet just as the final knight collapsed.

"And we're done here," Eva said as she walked over to her weapons and sheathed them on her belt.

"Interesting shoes you have there," a voice said behind Eva. Turning around, she saw Mercury Black standing there with a smug smirk on his face.

"You?" Eva asked as she looked at him, cautiously backing up. "You got your leg broken in the first round of singles."

"Easy fix," he said raising one foot to knock against his other leg creating a low metallic sound. "It's easy to fake a broken leg when you can fix it with a couple of screws."

"So, you wanted to start a panic," Eva said backing up further only causing him to walk closer. "Draw grimm close until you had a challenger die in the colosseum and make the grimm attack."

"Well aren't you a smart cookie?" he sarcastically asked her raising his voice pitch a little. "So, fancy boots. I also hear you're very proud of your kicks. Wanna shot at the title of best kickboxer?"

* * *

"Where are they?" Blaise asked himself as he began searching around the room. "C'mon, where did I put those stupid power cells? Eva always said that I needed to keep spares in the room, but where would we store them?" He snapped his fingers. "The dresser!" Running over to the side of the room he reached up to the box on the dresser and pulled it down. After opening the box, Blaise put a power cell into his railgun. Then he pulled a strap from the box and secured the power cells to the strap. Then he secured the strap to his belt. "Now then, let's fight. No holds barred."

He ran towards the window and jumped. As he flew through, Blaise aimed his pistol into the courtyard and fired off a shot killing an ursa. Then he drew his broadsword generating the laser edge. After landing on the ground, Blaise pivoted on his foot slicing upward through a beowolf. Then he aimed his railgun through the space between the beowolf part before firing a shot hitting a tarantulus blowing straight through its armor.

He ran forward and decapitated a beowolf before firing off another railgun round killing another ursa. A beowolf lunged at Blaise, causing him to raise his sword to block it. He moved his pistol to underneath the blade and fired off another round creating a giant hole through the beowolf's chest.

After holstering his pistol, Blaise pulled a large red dust crystal from his interior pocket case and put it in his mouth. After biting down on the crystal and chewing it for a second, Blaise activated his semblance. The grimm started running at Blaise only to be caught inside his roar burning them alive with black flames.

Closing his mouth, Blaise ran towards another group of grimm and quickly drew his pistol to fire a shot at the grimm. He ran forward and started slashing through the group of grimm with ease. When he finished with the last grimm, a bullet flew straight into Blaise's back.

"Damn it," Blaise cursed causing black fire to spit from his mouth. Turning around, he saw a group of White Fang aiming their weapons at him. "Oh, you picked a bad day to piss me off," he said, fire spitting with every word.

Blaise ran at the White Fang and let out a roar burning several members of the group. He then aimed his railgun at a panther faunus before firing off a round into his chest. After that, Blaise swung his broadsword cutting off a faunus's arm. Then he pulled his sword back before thrusting it through another White Fang member's chest.

"What the fuck!" one of the three White Fang members shouted as he drew his sword back. "Aren't you supposed to be a good guy? Why are you killing people?"

"This isn't a match, and right now, I'm sure as hell not a hunter," Blaise told then as his eyes turned black and red while still spitting fire. "You come here to cause panic and kill, don't expect me to play fair!"

In the distance, Blaise heard the sound of a mountain cracked. Then the top exploded revealing a large dragon grimm. It then let out a roar and started flying off towards Beacon.

"Oh, great," Blaise groaned as he holstered his pistol and split his broadsword in two before activating his semblance coating his left half in white flames and the right in black. "Let's get this over with fast. I have more shit to deal with."

* * *

"Why does there always have to be something worse happen?" Lapis asked as he delivered an axe blow to a nearby Atlesian Knight splitting it down the middle. "Robots go nuts and grimm are attacking. What next?"

"What about an advanced Atlesian Paladin?" Zaria said as she rested against one of her swords for a second.

"Zaria, don't joke about things like that," Lapis said turning around only to see the Atlesian Paladin stare at them. "God dammit!"

"So, I think this is one that we've never fought before," Zaria said getting back into a fighting stance. "It would be a lot nicer if we had Eva and Blaise here."

"Yeah, well Blaise is somewhere doing his own thing," Lapis said readying his battleaxe as the Paladin began its charge towards them. "Let's do our best."

The Paladin charged forward and cocked its fist back to strike him. Lapis raised his battleaxe and swung forward meeting the robot's fist causing the blade to cut partially through the hand. After that, Lapis pulled his axe from the fist and went under. Activating his semblance, a blue glow appeared over his body just before he swung at its wrist cutting the fist off.

The Paladin then kicked Lapis throwing him away just as Zaria ran forward. The robot started punching using its intact fist, but Zaria sidestepped just in time to avoid the fist. She then jumped on its arm and began slicing as she ran up. After that she jumped off the robot's arm and stabbed the Paladin's head.

Lapis ran back into the fray taking his blue battleaxe from his back and threw it at the Paladin. The axe flew through the air and stabbed into the robot's sensors causing it to get into a frenzy. At that moment, a loud explosion resonated from Vale as a warship crashed. Then the Atlesian Paladin started powering down before it could punch at Lapis.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Lapis said as he pulled his battleaxe out from the Paladin. "What next?" Down the path towards the cafeteria, Lapis and Zaria heard the sound of a yell then a pained cry. "That next."

* * *

Mercury ran forward as did Eva. The both jumped in the air kicking at each other connecting their feet, just before firing off their rounds. The rounds connected with each other and exploded throwing Mercury back further than Eva due to the railgun's recoil. Eva landed on the ground and pulled out her longbow. Just before she could draw and arrow, Mercury fired off a bullets shooting the longbow out of her hands.

"That's not part of the rules," Mercury told her as he started firing off several more bullets at Eva.

She activated her semblance just in time to figure out the trajectory and dodge. After she dodged, Eva fired off another railgun round at him. He easily dodged the round and ran towards her before she could fire off another round.

Just before he could kick her, Eva fired off a railgun round from each boot allowing her to ride the recoil above the kickboxer. While she was in the air, Eva fired off a railgun round at him having it ricochet off his leg. Mercury fell back on his hands and began spinning around firing off several bullets at Eva.

She quickly snapped her fingers activating her gravity boots allowing her to quickly move out of the way of bullets. After she successfully dodged the bullets, Eva deactivated her boots letting her drop to the ground.

Mercury ran up and started letting out a barrage of kicks hitting her chest allowing her aura to take the brunt of the attack. Before he could kick her again, Eva reached up and caught his foot. She then fired off a railgun round into the ground giving her a recoil kick to hit Mercury in the chest throwing him back.

Before be could recover, Eva went on the offensive. Running at him, she kicked him in the chest. Then she sent a barrage of kicks at him, but he raised his arms protecting him slightly. She was just about to fire off a railgun round into his chest, but Mercury grabbed her foot and spun her around, causing her to fall on the ground and fire her railgun bullet away from him.

While she was on the ground, Mercury pinned her leg to the ground with one of his own. Then he started stomping on her back while firing off several bullets, but her aura protected her enough so she wasn't injured. Suddenly, Eva felt as her aura depleted, which Mercury noticed as he stopped kicking.

"That was interesting," Mercury said as he kicked her side throwing her a short distance away. "Though you may pride yourself on your powerful kicks, but I've been training to kill. You're just a beginner."

"Well, fuck you," Eva said as she tried to pick herself up only to have Mercury kick the side of ther face and throw her back to the ground.

"I'd really hate to do this, but I'm pretty sure something interesting will happen if you were to die," Mercury said walking over to her slowly. "Your boyfriend seems to be drawing grimm to him, just by his feelings of hatred alone. Imagine what kinds of grimm would come if he found you dead?"

"Well, that's not going to happen," Eva said as she reaching into her crossbow quiver and pulled out an electric arrow. Then she quickly stabbed the arrow into his knee electrocuting him and temporarily shutting down his leg.

Eva then drew her spear and tripped Mercury. After he was on the ground, she stabbed the spear into his leg creating several more sparks. She pulled the spear back and started to limp away after grabbing her longbow.

"Hey, you bitch!" Mercury shouted as he started chasing her, now having a limp, but he seemed to be faster. He then caught up to Eva, and with one kick, he kicked her knee in before firing off a bullet damaging her leg even more. Eva fell on the ground in pain as she held on to her leg. Mercury held his foot right above her head. "Now, time to die." Surprisingly, his boot seemed to have been empty. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out another ammo clip.

Just before he could load the clip, Eva reached to the back of her belt and pulled a glowing, white tipped arrow from her quiver. "Stop," Eva told him as she aimed the arrow tip towards the ground.

"What are you going to do with that one arrow?" Mercury scoffed as he moved to load his clip only to have Eva glare at him and lower the arrow until he stopped.

"This is an anti-matter arrow," Eva told him lowering the arrow slightly. "Powerful enough to destroy a freighter and kill an Apex Predator. This is my final failsafe, so if you're intent on killing me, I'm going to take you with me."

"You're bluffing," he said only having her lower the arrow closer to the ground.

"I don't have a reason to bluff. I'm dead either way," Eva told him hardening her glare. "You can leave here now or die."

There was a silence between the two of them as neither moved an inch. Finally, Mercury put the ammo clip back into his pocket and started walking away. "Fine," he said walking away faster keeping an eye on Eva.

Once his back turned so he could walk away faster, Eva pulled out her longbow and faired the arrow at him. The arrow sailed through the air and stabbed the ground just between his legs giving him a second to recognize the arrow. He flinched for a second expecting an explosion of light, only to be frozen to the ground and having both legs immobilized.

She then extended her spear and used it as a crutch to help her make it back to the docks.

* * *

Lapis and Zaria made there way down to the cafeteria only to see Blake running away carrying Yang, who was missing an arm.

"Blake, what happened?" Zaria asked as Blake ran towards them.

"Run away, he's coming," Blake told them as she kept running away from the cafeteria.

"Blake, get going, we'll cover you," Lapis said pulling his battleaxe off his back.

"No, he'll kill you," Blake said stopping right in front of them. "You need to get out of here."

"Get going," Zaria said drawing her swords. "We can handle ourselves."

"No-"

"Go!" Lapis shouted at her as a man in a black jacket made his appearance from around the corner. Blake stayed quiet as she shot them a concerned glance before running away.

"More _humans_ ," he spat as he placed his hand on his sword handle. "So, you stand in my way."

"Sure as hell," Lapis told him as his helmet expended over his head. "Now come on!"

"As you wish," Adam said as he lunged forward in a blink of an eye.

Barely before Lapis could react, Adam drew his sword and swung at him. Luckily, Lapis adjusted his battleaxe to catch the blade with its shaft. He then whipped the back of the shaft to hit Adam on the side and throw him back a bit.

Zaria lunged forward and swung both swords at him, only to have him catch the blades easily before kicking her in the chest. She then inserted a black dust crystal into her ninjatos and started swinging the blades generating black arcs of energy towards Adam. He blocked them, only to face the after effects of the gravity dust as he fell straight backwards for several seconds.

That gave Lapis enough time to change his black battleaxe into a minigun. He pulled the trigger sending a barrage of bullets at Adam. Adam simply smirked as he readied his sword. Then he started blocking every bullets causing the red glow of his outfit scheme to get brighter as he slowly approached the two.

Zaria started swinging her swords again hitting Adam with the gravity blasts throwing him back. Adam grunted as he stabbed his sword into the ground preventing him being thrown back. "You're annoying," Adam said as he waited for his gravity to return. He then bolted forward in a split second aiming a thrust towards Zaria. But just before the sword struck her, Lapis pushed her out of the way and took the attack.

The distinct sounds of metal scraping against metal could be heard as Adam's sword went through Lapis's armor. Then Lapis felt pain as the sword pierced flesh before scraping against more metal.

Lapis looked down and saw Adam's sword pierced his lower abdomen down to the hilt. He then looked up and glared at Adam as blue fire began radiating off of him. "You don't seem to understand, you're not hurting me," Lapis said as his semblance began getting more and more powerful. "You're just pissing me off!"

Lapis punched Adam in the chest throwing him back causing him to pull out the red sword. Then Lapis stomped the ground breaking it beneath Adam's feet causing him to stumble slightly. He took that opportunity to kick the man with all his strength, throwing the bull faunus back through the cafeteria and into the courtyard on the other side.

"Lapis!" Zaria yelled as she ran over to his side. "Lapis, are you alright?"

"I think," he said stumbling down to a knee, "we should head back. I may need some medical attention."

"That's probably a good idea," Zaria said pulling his arm over her shoulder and began walking him back to the docks.

* * *

Blaise finally had stopped breathing fire, which he had hoped would finish sooner, but he did bite a whole crystal. After he had finished with the White Fang and dealt with nearby grimm, Blaise entered the courtyard just in time to see a person fly through the cafeteria building and into the courtyard. He ran over to the person, only to stop just before reaching the person just in time to see the figure of Adam.

"I figured I'd run into you," Blaise said as he re-lit the fires on his swords.

"Another damn student," Adam muttered as he stood back up. "And it's you nevertheless. Why is it always you?"

"I'm one of the good guys," Blaise suggested with a shrug as Adam lunged for him striking with his weapon.

Blaise immediately blocked the red sword with his white flamed one. Then with his black flamed sword, Blaise tried to swing at him only to have him duck. After that Adam used his sheath to fire a shotgun blast into his chest throwing him back.

Blaise used that gap to reconnect his swords and generate the laser edge. Adam rushed forward as swung his sword at Blaise, but he blocked it with the broadsword, which only caused the laser edge to make make the sword glow bright. They broke apart, but Adam quickly went back to strike Blaise managing to cut of his arm.

"You ass," Blaise said to him as he threw the broadsword at the bull faunus allowing him to easily deflect it.

Blaise then grabbed his dismembered arm and swung it at Adam hitting him in the face throwing him back a bit allowing Blaise to reattach his arm. After the arm healed, Blaise rotated the appendage for a second before drawing his railgun pistol and firing off a bullet. Adam blocked the bullet, but the force of the bullet forced him back.

He then reached down to his belt and pulled off a power cell. Blaise threw the power cell at Adam, which he cut in half, but the power cell exploded electrocuting Adam. The explosion didn't seem to phase Adam, as much as it did power him up. Adam bolted through the explosion and slashed at Blaise.

Blaise thought that Adam had missed, but then he watched as he fell backwards with a thud. He didn't really think about it, until he noticed his own headless body standing for a second before falling to the ground.

"Well, that wasn't as interesting as I had hoped," Adam said as he sheathed his sword. "I thought you would put up more of a fight. I'm also surprised to see no blood. Typically when you cut off someone's head there's blood." He picked up Blaise's head and looked at it. "You were always a thorn in my side. You know, she was right about you, you know? The infamous Blood Moon does have a horrible guard when throwing grenades. She's alive you know. Thought she had died back then in a car crash, but you didn't really stay at the scene of the crash. Just walked off even though medical breakthroughs can replace half a man's chest with robotic pieces. A spine is a simple replacement. I can already tell you're not dead. Eye movements and your jaw is moving. So, if you want to see her again, come to Atlas. Then I dare you to find us." After that speech Adam dropped Blaise's head and kicked it into the middle of the courtyard.

* * *

"Hey, kid, wake up," a voice said slapping Blaise's face as he opened his eyes. "I had a hunch you were alright." As Blaise's eyes adjusted, he saw Qrow kneeling over him. "Don't try to get up, you kind of got your head cut off. I need to leave, but I'll send someone to get you." He stood up and started to walk away before turning back a second and pointed at Blaise. "Stay." Blaise blinked for a second and Qrow was gone, but there was a black bird flying up to the remains of the central tower.

* * *

Blaise stayed there for several minutes, but then he picked himself up after the healing dust in his veins did their work. As Blaise composed himself he picked up his broadsword and sheathed it on his back. After that he noticed the massive amounts of grimm in the vicinity, but it was surprising that they weren't attacking him. He then saw that the dragon grimm latched to Beacon's main tower, not moving.

Deciding to investigate, Blaise walked to the main tower and found the elevator not in working condition. So he walked outside and extended his claws. By using his claws, Blaise started climbing the tower.

After what seemed like an hour, Blaise managed to reach the roof. He first noticed that a battle happened up here. Though he couldn't tell exactly what happened, someone was using fire due to the embers scattered all over the area. He finally saw a pile of ash in the center of the floor. It seemed out of place to him for some reason.

Blaise decided it was time to call for a pickup, only to realize that his scroll wasn't working. Then he realized that the CCT was destroyed preventing communication. So, he was just going to have to do it the old fashioned way.

Picking up a piece of metal, Blaise activated his semblance igniting the metal with white flames. He then threw the metal straight into the air as a mock flare. Obviously there was no immediate reaction, so Blaise continued this process for a while. Eventually, aerial grimm avoided the central tower due to one burning to death.

Nearly two hours later, Blaise finally got a response, due to an airship flying towards the main tower having its spotlights shine directly on Blaise. The airship then turned and the side door opened revealing Lucia and Sedric standing in the door.

"Blaise, we came to Vale as soon as we got the news," Sedric told him as he helped him into the airship. "We met your friends a while back at the docks before searching for you. Also, we picked up the other two teams that seem to hang around you."

"How are they?" Blaise asked as the side door closed and he followed Sedric through the airship.

"Zaria was fine, a couple cuts and bruises, but that's nothing compared to the others," Sedric began. "Eva had her leg broken and shot after a battle that depleted her aura."

"And Lapis?"

"Lapis was stabbed through the abdomen, resulting in the damage of several organs," Sedric answered immediately without any change in his voice. "We was bleeding out until we used our emergency reserve of healing dust."

"We worked on Eva's leg and set the bone before putting it in a cast," Lucia told him gently squeezing his shoulder. "They're all waiting in the lounge for you before we decide what we're doing next."

"Why would you guys wait for me to decide what's going to happen?" Blaise asked as they entered the lounge.

Lapis was laying down in the back of the room with his brother standing by his side. The rest of AQRS were scattered around the room. Eva was sitting on the couch resting her left leg on the ottoman with Zaria on one side of her and Ozella on the other. Logan and Daniel were standing in the back of the room in the least populated corner. Finally, team KROS was standing near the sink counter resting on it.

"As much as I'd hate to say it," Kyle said walking away from the sink. "You're probably the best person to be leading us."

"Beacon is lost," Eva muttered as she adjusted her cast. "Ozpin is apparently missing and Pyrrha is gone. The world has gone to shit."

"We need to do something," Alex said looking at Blaise. "But we have no idea who did this. I mean, obviously the White Fang, but they're working for someone we don't know."

"That's not necessarily true," Eva said getting everyone's attention. "The man I was attacked by was Mercury Black. He was on a team with Emerald and two other people. I figured the third person was Neo, after comparing her during the tournament and team RWBY's descriptions of her. The one who did this was Cinder Fall, the fourth one."

"Ok, we have a name, alright," Blaise said clapping his hands. "We also have a general location. Before I passed out from Adam cutting off my head, he mentioned something about the White Fang in Atlas."

"But weren't they students from Mistral?" Quinton asked looking away from his brother.

"They probably sneaked in," Lucia said to him. "Before I snuck into Beacon, I hid out at one of Roman Torchwick's safe houses. He then mentioned that if I needed to sneak in i could borrow one of the uniforms they snagged from Mistral for their people to sneak in."

"And you didn't tell anyone about this?" Sedric asked her.

"I told Ozpin during one of our meetings, and he said he would handle it," Lucia answered him.

"We can still investigate this," Blaise told her. "We can go to Mistral, we have a safe house there at the Manos Corporation where we can recoup and resupply. While we're there, we will need to make contact with the assassins. They may have a way to establish some communication without the CCT."

* * *

 **So yeah, all that happened. Originally I wanted to have Blaise do some severe gravity assisted punches to the dragon grimm, but then I figured to not let that happen.**

 **I could wait for Volume 4 to come out before deciding what to do with the next chapters. I could probably do one more chapter and have it be the aftermath, but I'm not going to do much until we figure out what happens with the cast. They do go through a time skip, so I might be able to do something during the time skip if it doesn't destroy the show's plot.**

 **So yeah, I did have Eva get her leg broken. You guys had to be expecting that fight after I introduced the railgun boots.**

 **Also, now we're going to have these teams be a group for whatever happens in the next chapters.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day,**

 **-J. Van A**


End file.
